Ma vie et ses complications
by Lyne Stevens
Summary: Je m'appelle Abélina Stuart. J'ai des amis formidables et des notes dans la moyenne. Bref j'ai tout pour être heureuse. Mais ce n'est pas au goût de certains et cette année risque d'être pleine de surprises. Et pas des plus agréables.
1. Chapter 1

Que de monde en ce premier septembre. C'est dingue ce que les gens peuvent prendre comme place sur un quai c'est à peine si on peut passer.

-Poussez-vous.

J'aurai parlé à un mur ça aurait eu le même effet. Oh et j'attends d'être au calme pour me présenter alors patienter un peu. Des rires retentirent sur ma droite et je levais la tête pour voir qui rigolait ainsi. Les maraudeurs. C'était obligé. Surtout quand on voit toutes les poules qui leur tournent autour. On pourrait porter plainte pour attentat à la pudeur. Je portais ma valise jusqu'à mon compartiment où je le mis dans le filet prévu à cet effet. Quand je voulus mettre le panier de mon chat, Peluche je constatais qu'il n'était plus là.

-Oh le con.

Je jetais le panier dans le compartiment et me précipitais hors du train. Oh mon dieu mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pris un chat fugueur. Oui parce que on l'a eu dans une boulangerie. Je vous explique la boulangère a un chat et d'un coup hop ! Trois jolis chatons en plus et bah ma mère a choisi celui-là. Elle l'a choisi parce que c'était le plus beau. Il est blanc, noir, gris avec des tâches oranges bref on a le droit à tout. Ah oui je suis de sang-mêlé.

-Peluche, reviens.

Je trébuchais sur on ne sait quoi et j'atterris sur les genoux devant un attroupement de filles et les maraudeurs. Comme par hasard.

-Euh... Salut.

Je regardais Pettigrown sans lui répondre puis je cherchais mon chat des yeux. Qui sait il a peut-être réussi à se faufiler entre les jambes des gens. Soudain on m'attrapa chacun de mes bras et on m'obligea à me relever.

-Si tu cherches ton chat Bébé on la trouver en train de se promener du côté des Serpentard.

Oh la conne j'ai même pas pensé à chercher dans le train.

-Vous l'avez ramené ?

-Non on l'a laissé là-bas, il avait l'air de s'amuser.

-Bande de…

-Humour.

Bon ça c'est mes deux meilleurs amis garçons : Pierre et Alexandre. Je les décrirais plus tard eux aussi. Ainsi que mes deux sœurs et ma meilleure amie Clara.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ? Tu…

Bon ça c'est Alexandre qui s'énerve avec sa sœur Alicia. C'est une des filles au pied des maraudeurs, plus précisément de James Potter. La pauvre elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

-Pourquoi tu l'as appelé bébé ? Tu sors avec ?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un surnom.

J'ai oublié de vous dire : elle ne m'aime pas. C'est réciproque et c'est très bien comme ça.

-C'est sûr qu'avec Abélina comme prénom…

Et hop un poing dans la gueule, un. Pas de moi hein mais de ma sœur Anne-Lucile.

-Tu m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Alexandre.

-Pas du tout.

En fait je crois qu'Alicia a réussi à se mettre tout le monde à dos.

-Que d'ambiance aujourd'hui.

Ah bah tant mieux si tu trouves ça marrant Blackicon. Alexandre lui fit un signe de tête et m'entraîna à sa suite dans le train. Nous arrivâmes dans mon compartiment où mon abruti de chat dormait paisiblement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ? Demandais-je à voix haute.

-Le déplacer. On n'aura pas assez de place sinon.

Tu parles on sera que trois dans le compartiment c'est juste que tu veux t'allonger. Je vous explique où sont passé les autres : Pierre avec sa copine, Anne-Lucile et Sandrine sont avec leurs amis à elles. Sandrine est ma deuxième sœur. Et Clara ne va pas tarder.

Bon bah en attendant je vais me présenter : Je m'appelle Abélina Stuart, je fais ma septième année… cette année, je suis brune aux yeux gris, je suis de taille moyenne, mince et avec de bonnes formes –à mon grand regret- et je suis à Serdaigle. Mes sœurs me ressemblent énormément sauf qu'elles sont plus grandes –alors que je suis la plus vieille, notez l'injustice- et elles sont toutes les deux à Gryffondor.

Alexandre est brun avec des yeux ambrés et a une assez impressionnante musculature. Il est comme moi à Serdaigle. Il est plus grand que moi -normal- et est mince.

Pierre, grand blond aux yeux bleus, Serdaigle lui aussi, toujours calme. On le trouve souvent en train de lire au contraire d'Alexandre qui lui préfère draguer.

Et enfin Clara : blonde aux yeux verts. A part ces différences de couleur on est exactement pareilles côté physique : taille moyenne et bonnes formes. Serdaigle pour changer un peu.

En parlant du loup.

-Comment était tes vacances ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Et moi je pus ?

-Oui rendors toi.

Ce qu'il fit.

-Je te raconterai ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

Pas du tout discrètement je montrais l'entrée du compartiment. Elle se retourna et trouva les maraudeurs en train de nous fixer.

-On peut s'asseoir ?

Non.

-Si vous voulez.

Punaise mon message télépathique n'était donc pas assez fort ?

-Merci.

Ouais ouais profite. Alexandre dut se résoudre à s'asseoir et Clara à monter sur ses genoux. Black s'assit à côté de lui et Pettigrown à côté de son dieu. Potter s'installa à ma droite et Lupin à ma gauche. Rappelez-moi de plus jamais me mettre au milieu de la banquette.

-Comment s'est passé ton stage ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Bien, répondis-je, surexcitée.

Les quatre maraudeurs me regardèrent bizarrement. Bah quoi ? J'ai fait un stage en danse, j'assume. Sans me vanter je suis très douée en danse. Tous mes amis et les personnes devant qui je danse me disent que je suis très forte. Cette année je vais montrer mes talents aux élèves de Poudlard.

-Tu as participé au concours de pendant les vacances ?

-J'ai fini deuxième.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais t'éviter les détails de ce que la gagnante a fait aux jurés masculins.

L'expression choquée de Clara me fit rire.

-De quoi vous parlez ? S'immisça Potter.

-Danse.

-Tu sais danser ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non non j'ai fini deuxième à un concours mais c'est parce que les jurés étaient ivres, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'entendis un ricanement sur ma gauche et je tournais la tête pour rencontrer un regard ambre.

-Je l'aime bien cette petite, sourit Black.

Ah bah tant mieux.

-Apprenons à nous connaître.

Je fixais Pettigrown d'un air légèrement paniqué. Il avait dit cette phrase sur un ton bizarre. Ou alors je suis vraiment parano. Pendant tout le reste du voyage nous parlions de nous. Je ne suis pas du genre méchante mais ils nous parlent uniquement parce que ils s'ennuient mais demain : au revoir. Alexandre dut avoir la même pensée que moi car il me jeta un regard entendu.

-C'est l'heure de se changer les filles.

Aussitôt Clara se leva et enleva son tee-shirt sous les yeux des maraudeurs. Pour sa défense ça fait sept ans qu'elle se change devant Pierre et Alexandre alors maintenant elle s'en fout.

-T'aurais pu au moins fermer le volet de la porte, fis-je remarquer.

Bon ce n'est pas vraiment un volet mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle alors j'improvise.

-Tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plaît.

Bien entendu. Je me levais et fermais le volet puis je verrouillais la porte. Quand je me retournais elle était toujours en soutien-gorge et farfouillais dans sa valise.

-Toi aussi change toi Abé sinon Alexandre et les autres ne pourront pas se changer.

Je sortis mon uniforme avant de me déshabiller. Je sentais le regard des maraudeurs sur mon dos. Alexandre lui, il est habitué depuis le temps. Quand on eut fini ce fut au tour des garçons et Merlin sait que c'est bon de commencer une année avec un spectacle pareil. Mais bien entendu il faut que Pettigrown gâche tout. Après s'être changé les garçons se rassirent. Clara se dirigea vers Alexandre.

-Ah non tu vas faire mal aux jambes de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse et se laissa tomber sur Potter. A ce moment-là on toqua à la porte. J'enlevais mon sort ce qui permit au nouveau venu d'ouvrir. A la nouvelle venue dans ce cas-là. Evans se figea et nous regarda à tour de rôle en laissant son regard s'attarder sur Potter et Clara.

-T'as raté le club échangiste on vient juste de terminer, déclarais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous. Bah quoi ? Ça ne leur arrive jamais de dire des conneries.

-Tu as raté la réunion Remus.

Il grimaça.

-Je suis désolé Lily j'avais oublié.

Tu parles d'un préfet.

-Je t'ai couvert. Je te ferais un topo rapide demain matin.

-D'accord, merci Lily.

Elle nous jeta un dernier regard et s'en alla. Le train arriva en gare et nous prîmes la diligence fantôme. Je dis fantôme parce qu'elle avance toute seule. On ne parla pas de tout le chemin et bientôt nous arrivâmes au château. La répartition se passa bien, le repas aussi. Bref tout va bien.

-Tu penses qu'on va réaliser nos listes cette année ?

-Je sais pas mais on va tout faire pour.

Je vous expliquerai le délire des listes un autre jour. Quand le repas fut fini on monta dans notre dortoir et on passa la soirée à se raconter nos vacances.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain je descendais jusqu'à la grande salle avec Pierre. Clara et Alexandre, gros flemmards encore au lit. Arrivés à table on se servit généreusement en toasts.

-Alexandre m'a dit que vous aviez pris le train avec les maraudeurs.

-Ouais.

-Et que tu leur plaisais.

Je haussais les épaules. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de me dire autre chose.

-Crache le morceau.

Il eut un sourire mystérieux mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Miss Stuart.

Je me retournais mais ne vit personne.

-En bas.

Je baissais les yeux et sursautais. Le professeur Flitwick me fixait d'un air blasé.

-Je vous signale que ça fait quand même sept ans que vous me faites le coup.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne vais pas baisser les yeux à chaque fois qu'on m'appelle.

-A chaque fois qu'on vous appelle non, mais quand vous entendez ma voix oui.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser professeur vous avez la même voix qu'un elfe de maison.

[…]

-Quand même Abé être convoqué dans le bureau de Flitwick dès le premier matin.

-Oh c'est bon Pierre et puis arrête un peu de te foutre de ma gueule.

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Au contraire son rire redoubla.

-Non mais quand même tu imagines il te colle ce soir je crois que tu bats le record des maraudeur.

-Qui veut battre notre record ?

On se tourna tous les deux vers la voix. Les maraudeurs au complet nous regardent d'un air inquisiteur.

-Et puis pourquoi vous êtes assis en mode clochard devant le bureau de Flitwick ?

-Au hasard je vais dire parce qu'on l'attend.

-Et c'est Abé qui veut battre votre record. Elle a dit à Flitwick qu'il ressemblait à un elfe de maison.

-Que sa voix ressemblait un celle d'un elfe de maison, nuance.

-Et moi j'attends avec elle pour avoir mon emploi du temps. Sinon je ne serais pas là.

-Pardon ?

-Excuse-moi ma belle mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester là à contempler le mur.

-Bon et ben nous on va y aller, fit Potter coupant court notre dispute.

Ils s'en allèrent. Black ne manqua pas de me fixer en passant. Quand ils disparurent je me tournais vers Pierre.

-Prie avec moi pour que Black ne me drague pas cette année.

-D'accord. Mais si t'avais été attentive t'aurais vu qu'il y avait pas que Black qui te regardait.

-Ah bon ? Pitié ne me dit pas que c'était Pettigrown.

Il eut le même sourire mystérieux et ne répondit pas. Il m'énerve avec ses mystères.

-Entrez.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon directeur de maison. Nous entrâmes dans son bureau.

-Bien je suppose que vous savez ce qui vous attend miss Stuart.

-Oui, fis-je piteuse.

-Vous allez aider Rusard ce soir.

-Super.

-Vos emplois du temps.

Je pris le mien.

-Comment vous savez qu'il me faut ça comme matière ?

-Je vous rappelle que pendant votre cinquième année on a eu un entretien où vous m'avez dit ce que vous vouliez faire plus tard.

-Et il a mis les matières dont tu as besoin, fit Pierre en examinant son propre emploi du temps.

-Monsieur Turner je vous conseille de vous couper les cheveux et d'enlever cette boucle d'oreille.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Pierre : ses cheveux n'étaient pas très longs mais ils lui arrivent tout de même à mi nuque. Ensuite sa boucle d'oreille représente un prisme argenté, elle est à l'oreille gauche. Bien que sur certains on pourrait dire que ça leur donne un air de gay sur Pierre ça lui donne un certain charme. Avec ses yeux bleus souvent glacials mais où brillent une légère lueur quand il est avec ses amis… Bref s'il n'avait pas une copine et si je ne le considérais pas comme mon grand frère de cœur je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.

-Pourquoi ça vous dérange ? Demanda-t-il.

-Moi non, mais le professeur McGonagall je crains que oui.

Il haussa les épaules. Nous nous levâmes et après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à notre professeur nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours.

-Il exagère, je vais me taper Rusard quand même.

-Pauvre toi.

-Et puis avec qui on partage nos cours ?

-Les lions.

-Oh non ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se taper les maraudeurs.

-Pettigrown je sais pas mais les trois autres oui sans doute.

-Super. Et pourquoi il nous a mis avec eux le directeur ?

Vous foutez pas de moi mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à dire son nom. Alors que je ne suis même pas dyslexique.

-Et bien ce pauvre fou a enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait pas les mettre avec les serpents sans risque de meurtre. Et puis si tu ne voulais pas te taper les maraudeurs tu n'avais qu'à pas vouloir faire Auror.

-Nanana.

Ce petit m'énerve de plus en plus. On arriva devant la classe de métamorphose où on me sauta sur le dos.

-T'aurais pu me réveiller Abé.

-Et me prendre un coup comme la dernière fois ? Désolée Clara mais ce n'est pas mon genre d'avoir des tendances sadomasochiste.

Elle me tira la langue et se tourna vers Pierre et Alexandre qui venait d'arriver lui aussi. Ils me jetèrent un regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Tu es collée.

-Déjà ? Demanda Clara.

-Oh pitié m'énervez pas avec ça.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre, fit très sérieusement ma meilleure amie.

-Tu aurais pu te lever, répondis-je au tac au tac.

Tout le monde nous fixe. Ils n'entendent rien à ce que nous disons car on est l'écart. Encore heureux on se serait fait engueulés par les coincés. Et dire que je suis dans la même maison qu'eux c'est chiant. Non que je sois un cancre, à vrai dire j'ai des bonnes notes... Quand je n'ai pas la flemme de réviser et qu'un magazine de mode ne se trouve pas à proximité.

-Oh ta gueule Black.

On se tourna tous les quatre vers le maraudeur mais personne ne s'adressait à lui. On se tourna de l'autre côté du couloir où mes deux frangines, la sœur de Clara, Natacha et l'ensemble des sixièmes années de Serpentard se trouvait.

-Natacha fais pas chier. J'avais dit pas de disputes le premier jour.

-Oh non on va vraiment devoir se taper toutes les fratries aujourd'hui, râla Parkinson.

Je m'approchais d'eux en compagnie de Clara.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, fit un vert et argent que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de mon amie.

-Je te conseille pas Mumu, s'interposa Natacha.

Je rêve ou elle a donné un surnom à un mec qui est en train de la menacer. Ou alors la mère de ce garçon était sacrément pétée le jour de sa naissance.

-Bon sérieux qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Peut-être que j'aurai plus de chances d'avoir une réponse que Clara. Tiens Pierre, Alexandre et les maraudeurs se sont rapprochés.

-Habituelle dispute de bienvenue entre lions et serpents, me répondit Sandrine.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Natacha ?

Nan parce que Natacha aussi est à Serdaigle.

-Comme si j'allais manquer une occasion de rabaisser ces abrutis, répondit-elle en se mettant face à mini Black.

Il n'a même pas à baisser la tête pour la regarder dans ses yeux. Mais bon faut dire que les chaussures à talons ça aide.

-Désolé Billington mais j'ai mieux à faire que de répondre à tes gamineries.

-Oh bien sûr suis-je bête, dit-elle en s'écartant. Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine.

Il lui envoya un regard méprisant et commença à s'en aller. Il fut bientôt suivi par ses toutous mais Natacha en profita pour faire un croche-pied au fameux Mumu. Qui se ramassa royalement. Regugu se retourna, vira au rouge et fonça sur Natacha pour la plaquer au mur.

-Ose refaire ça à l'un de nous et tu le regretteras amèrement.

-Ouuu j'ai hâte d'avoir à faire à toi.

Putain… J'ai vraiment un esprit déplacé. Il finit par s'en aller les mains dans les poches. C'est la première fois que je vois un Serpentard négligé qui met les mains dans ses poches. D'habitude ils se tiennent droit comme un i. A moins qu'il veuille cacher… Oh par Merlin il a la trique sur Natacha. Désolée si ça vous choque.

-On parie combien ils font crac-crac avant la fin de l'année, me murmure Clara.

Je ne suis donc pas la seule à remarquer les petits détails. Me voilà rassurée.

-Vous pouvez rentrer.

Elle sort d'où la McGo ?

-Désolée je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard.

Quel re… Ah oui vingt minutes quand même.

-Et ensuite les A.S.P. sont…

Vas y change de sujet on dira rien. Et bla bla bla… Oh Merlin faites que ça sonne. Il doit être sacrément bouché aujourd'hui Merlin parce qu'il m'exauce une demi-heure plus tard.

-J'aurai préféré rester dans mon lit pour dormir.

Je me tournais vers Potter qui venait de parler. Il avait l'air shooté et la trace de son parchemin apparaissait sur sa joue.

-Les cours de métamorphose ne sont pas faits pour dormir Potter.

-Oh pitié Evans ferme là, ne me prend pas la tête dès le début.

Je me figeais sur place pendant qu'Alexandre écarquillait les yeux. Mais bon ça ne l'empêcha pas de rater une marche et de se ramasser comme une merde. Tout le monde se met à observer Potter pendant qu'il se dirige vers le prochain cours. Même ses potes sont sur le cul. Evans a l'air blessée mais ne le montre pas. La journée se passa sans autres encombres. Et bientôt ce fut l'heure de sortilège, autrement dit la dernière heure. Honnêtement je crains un peu de revoir Flitwick.

-Bonjour, je ne vous parlerais pas des examens de fin d'année.

Tant mieux.

-Je vous en parlerais au prochain cours. Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire un contrôle car je suis de mauvaise humeur.

-Professeur c'est injuste, fit Black.

-Si vous voulez vous plaindre allez voir Abélina Stuart.

Oh l'enfoiré. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Amusés pour Carla, Pierre, Alexandre, Evans et Lupin. Menaçants pour les autres.

-Oh putain.

Alors ça c'était Juliette Hall… l'intello des Serdaigle. Et si elle dit putain c'est qu'on est dans la merde. Ce que je constate en regardant ma copie. Tiens encore des regards menaçants de la part des maraudeurs. Je pense qu'ils vont arrêter de me parler maintenant.

Quand je sors de la classe et que je les vois me fixer c'est là que j'ai une illumination : cette année va vraiment être merdique.


	3. Chapter 3 : Retenue et sujet sensible

Deux semaines sont passées. Qu'est-ce que ça passe vite quand on est victime de deux ou trois blagues tous les deux jours. Clara a essayé d'aller voir les maraudeurs pour qu'ils arrêtent mais à part une blague vaseuse de Black et de la boue sur la tête elle n'a rien récolté d'autres. Et tout ça devant les élèves présents dans la grande salle. Je peux vous dire qu'elle est sortie en quatrième vitesse et a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Et depuis avec Pierre, Alexandre et Evans on fait partis du club anti-maraudeur. D'ailleurs Skeeter l'a publié dans ce qu'elle appelle son journal. Le jour où il est paru Natacha s'est mise à rire avec Sandrine et Anne-Lucile. Et comme mes sœurs ainsi qu'Evans sont à Gryffondor on les envoie de temps en temps en mission d'espionnage.

-Miss Stuart.

Je relevais la tête sur une McGonagall mi- furieuse mi- désespérée.

-Un problème ?

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours miss.

Ah bah oui y a un problème. Les maraudeurs ricanèrent.

-Vous aussi messieurs puisque ça vous fait rire.

Ce fut au tour de Clara de ricaner.

-Vous semblez vouloir venir aussi miss Billington.

Mon amie fit la moue et Alexandre attendit que la prof s'éloigne pour se mettre à rire à son tour. A la fin du cours on se dirigea tous vers le bureau de McGo.

-Messieurs Turner et Stevens je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore ici.

On se tourna tous vers Pierre et Alexandre qui… qui ne faisaient rien.

-On attend les filles.

Que c'est mignon.

-Bien premièrement tous les quatre ainsi que vous miss vous allez aider monsieur Rusard à nettoyer les cachots.

Ah d'accord direct les cachots. Heureusement que je suis pas dans le lot.

-Vous miss Stuart si je vous ai appelé c'est à cause d'un de vos camarades.

-Ah.

-Philippe Mcwell. Il m'a proposé une sorte de club. Ce club comporterait des élèves qui veulent bien aider les autres en difficultés.

-Me dites pas qu'il a mis mon nom sur la liste.

-Et si, il vous trouve suffisamment intelligente. Vous aiderez monsieur Black en métamorphose.

-Regugu ?

-Non le Black à côté de vous.

-…

-Et monsieur Lupin en sortilège et potion.

[…]

-Abélina fais pas de conneries descend de là.

Je suis actuellement perchée sur une fenêtre et menace de sauter.

-Jamais je ne donnerais de cours à ces deux abrutis, fis-je en désignant les deux maraudeurs.

Ils sont adossés au mur et me regarde, amusés. Alexandre est mort de rire assis par terre. Clara et Pierre, eux cherchent à me faire descendre.

-Stuart.

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de m'appeler.

-Salut Fenwick.

-Y a Dumbledore qui dit que ce serait amusant que tu donnes des cours de danse.

-Putain mais quel chieur, il ne sait pas que j'ai des examens à la fin de l'année.

Alexandre se roule à présent sur le sol. Black et Potter se tiennent les côtes, Lupin me fixe avec un sourire aux lèvres et Pettigrown est tout simplement choqué.

-Je trouvais pourtant que c'était une bonne idée, fit une voix amusée.

Je me figeais quand je vis Dumbledore.

-Hey vous allez bien ? Fit Alexandre toujours au sol.

-Très bien monsieur Stevens.

-Professeur vous êtes au courant que j'ai les A.S.P. à la fin de l'année, râlais-je. Et qu'avec les cours de danse, les cours que je dois donner à Black et Lupin plus les réunions du club anti-maraudeur.

-Et on a signé toutes les deux le contrat de ma sœur pour faire pom pom girl pour encourager les Serdaigle au quiddich.

-J'ai signé ? Demandais-je, horrifiée.

-T'étais bourrée, t'as joué au strip-poker et t'as chanté du Edith Piaf.

Bah putain je devais être bien cuite.

-Justement les leçons avec ces messieurs sont faites pour qu'en même temps vous révisiez vos examens.

-J'ai déjà dit que ça allait être une année de merde ?

-Au moins trois fois, répondit Pierre.

[…]

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de potion où ce bon vieux Slug allait sûrement nous virés.

-Vous êtes au courant qu'il ne reste que vingt minutes de cours, nous dit-il.

-C'est McGonagall qui nous a retenu, fit Potter.

-Le professeur McGonagall. Allez en récré, ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez.

On fit mine d'être déçus et nous allâmes dans la cour devant le château.

-Pourquoi vous nous suivez ? Demanda Alexandre aux maraudeurs.

Pierre écouta la réponse mais avec Clara on les ignora.

-On veut voir Stuart pour établir des rendez-vous.

Du moins on essaya de les ignorer. J'échangeais un regard avec Clara.

-On verra, répondis-je.

-On n'a pas que ça à faire d'attendre.

-Vous connaissez la salle sur demande ?

Ils acquiescèrent, étonnés.

-Rendez-vous demain là-bas. Vingt heures pour Black, vingt-et-une heures pour Lupin.

Autant terminer par le moins pire. La cour se remplit petit à petit.

-Merde Abé faut qu'on se barre, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit avec eux, fit mon amie.

Elle se leva, rejeta ses cheveux en arrières et m'entraîna à sa suite. Le reste de la journée se passa entre regards noirs des maraudeurs et Clara, neutralité des garçons et désespoir de moi. Bref actuellement on est dans le dortoir des filles après avoir mangé.

-Qu'est-ce que je mets ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour la retenue.

-Je te conseille ton tee-shirt blanc. Celui aux manches courtes et qui te dénude les épaules. Un jean noir et tes ballerines noires.

-Et pour mes cheveux.

-Je vais te faire une natte.

Vous devez vous dire qu'on est cinglées. Mais non c'est juste qu'on en a marre de mettre l'uniforme tout le temps.

-Accompagne-moi Abé, je ne vais pas les supporter longtemps sinon.

-Si tu veux.

Je mets un débardeur bleu clair, un cache-cœur violet et je mets moi aussi un jean et des ballerines noirs. Je me lisse les cheveux et les laisse libres. Une fois prêtes nous descendîmes.

-Vous êtes au courant que c'est une heure de colle et pas une sortie à Pré-au-lard, nous fit Potter.

Ses potes eux ne s'empêchent pas de nous reluquer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous ? On m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait que cinq personnes de collé.

-Y en a que cinq, répondis-je. Je m'en vais.

Je me cachais dans un recoin sombre. Rusard prit les baguettes et leur donna des seaux et des balais. Une fois qu'il fut parti je rejoignis Clara et les maraudeurs.

-Abélina !

Je me tournais vers la personne qui m'avait appelé.

-Comment tu vas mini-Black ? Demanda Clara en frottant le mur.

-Bien. Il paraît que tu m'as appelé Regugu devant la vieille chouette.

-Ouais, au début je voulais dire Reggi-chou mais ça ne l'aurait pas fait.

Oui je m'entends bien avec un Serpentard.

-Il paraît que tu vas donner des cours de danse.

-Ouais, tu veux t'y inscrire ? Je te mettrai avec Clara.

Il regarda deux secondes mon amie.

-D'accord mais après les vacances de Noël j'arrête. Je dois m'intéresser à d'autres choses.

-Au plan que tu dois peaufiner pour te taper ma sœur par exemple.

-Si tu le dis.

-T'inquiète pas mini-Black, tu as bon goût.

-Quel rapport ?

-Les sœurs Billington sont assez « demandées » alors presse toi.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de mec, s'immisça Potter.

-Ta gueule toi, t'es même pas fichu de discuter avec Lilou sans t'en prendre une.

Tiens dans ta face… Désolée je me suis emportée.

-Ferme là Blondie toi et Stuart vous faites la paire. C'est quoi le truc ? Vous êtes lesbiennes ? Ou bien frigides ? Comment ça se pa…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il est par terre avec le nez en sang et probablement cassé.

-Abé arrête, fit Clara en essayant de me retenir.

Mais il lui faut l'aide de Regulus pour réussir à me faire reculer. Il m'emmena en dehors du château où l'air frais me fit du bien. Il me prit dans ses bras et je laissais mes larmes couler.

-Ne l'écoute pas. N'y pense plus.

PDV Clara

Je suis dans une rage. Je fais les cents pas devant les garçons en tentant de me calmer.

-Eh bien quelle droite, fit Black en tentant de plaisanter.

-Ta gueule, hurlais-je.

Ils se figèrent tous sur place.

-T'es vraiment con Potter.

-Quoi ? Je savais pas que je puisse deviner qu'elle était frigide pouvait la chauffer à ce point.

-Elle n'est pas frigide.

-Oh s'il te plaît, elle est sorti pendant sept mois avec Diggory en quatrième année et après nada. Il a même déclaré sur tous les toits qu'il se l'était tapé.

-Justement elle cassé à cause de ça.

-Si je devais casser à chaque fois qu'une fille dit à tout le monde qu'elle s'est tapée du plaisir avec moi, fit Black.

-Toi tu t'en fous parce que pour toi les femmes c'est juste des jouets, des bouts de viande.

-Pas du…

-La ferme ! Quand Abé a rompu Diggory a envoyé son pote McLaggen le venger.

-McLaggen est tellement con comparé à Stuart qu'il n'a pas dû faire grand-chose.

-Elle a été violée, criais-je. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'avez plus rien pour argumenter ? Demandais-je devant leur silence.

Je suis en larmes, j'en ai conscience que maintenant.

-Tu dis qu'elle est frigide mais c'est juste qu'elle n'a plus confiance en personne à part ses amis et sa famille. Réveillez-vous tous les quatre. Il est peut-être temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir qu'y a aussi des horreurs qui se passent à l'intérieur du château. Pas seulement dehors.

-Et bah alors ce n'est pas fini ? J'irai en dire deux mots à vos directeurs de maison.

Je tournais les talons et montais les marches quatre à quatre pour retrouver le plus vite possible mon dortoir. Abélina est là, sur mon lit. Je tâchais de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne. Elle me regarda approcher mais je ne vis son expression. Je cherchais donc ma baguette… Introuvable. Et merde je l'ai laissé à Rusard. Tant pis.

-Abélina j'ai peut-être fait une bêtise.


	4. Chapter 4

On est au mercredi de la troisième semaine... Et j'attends déjà impatiemment les vacances. Ma meilleure amie a dit mon secret le plus horrible et le plus traumatisant à des garçons que je ne peux pas saquer. J'en vois deux ce soir et je sais déjà qu'ils vont me parler d'un ton condescendant et me regarder avec un air de chien battu et tout ça pour " exprimer " leur peine. Et tout ça sur un emploi du temps de fou et pas une minute à moi. Encore heureux les cours de danse ne commencent que la semaine prochaine et j'ai donc le samedi et le dimanche pour décompresser. Sur le chemin du prochain cours je me fis kidnapper dans un coin sombre par Regulus.

-Tu vas mieux ma belle ?

-Oui merci.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

Je secouais la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

-J'avais reconnu ton parfum.

Il me sourit puis s'en alla de son côté. Mon cours se passa assez vite et je retrouvais mes amis à notre table.

-Salut Abé, tu avais quoi comme cours là ?

-Soin aux créatures magiques.

-Vous avez besoin de ça pour devenir Auror ?

-Qui sait ? Le prochain mage noir sera peut-être un hippogriffe.

Je n'aurai pas du dire ça, maintenant Alexandre est à moitié en train de s'étouffer. Après un sauvetage express ils continuèrent de manger.

-Mange au moins une part de fraisier.

Niargh mon gâteau préféré. J'en pris une part pour leur faire plaisir, puis j'en mangeais une ou deux bouchées. Et pour finir je me mis à jouer avec une fraise.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, fit Alexandre en mettant un bras sur mes épaules.

Il est con lui, on lui a expliqué la situation ce matin.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai.

-Mais encore ?

-Je déteste la pitié des autres.

Il réfléchit pendant deux minutes.

-Tu connais l'histoire de Black.

-Oui. J'espère que tu n'essaies pas de faire sortir ma compassion pour ce débile.

-Non tu ne l'aimes et à vrai dire moi non plus.

Cool.

-Black n'a jamais connu d'amour de la part de sa mère ou de son père alors pour la pitié ou la compassion il repassera.

J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, tiens.

-Par contre pour Lupin… Il est préfet en chef et c'est le seul des quatre à avoir un semblant de cœur.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va te faire chier jusqu'à ce que tu pleures sur son épaule.

-Tu sais Clara ça m'aide vachement ce que tu me dis.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Allez Abé finis ta tarte et on va en cours.

Perspective très réjouissante. Surtout qu'on a DCFM et que ce sera la première fois qu'on verra la tête du prof. Dumbledore n'avait pas trouvé avant hier matin. Mais bon c'est normal les gens tiennent à leur vie. Ce poste est maudit. Par exemple l'année dernière il est parti un mois avant la fin de l'année parce qu'il s'est pris un lustre sur la tête. Si si c'est vrai. Maintenant il est en fauteuil roulant. Je finis rapidement ma tarte puis nous allâmes au troisième étage où les Gryffons étaient déjà là.

-Toi !

Je regardais dans la direction de Lily qui venait de crier ce mot révélateur.

-Moi, répondis-je.

Notre conversation n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

-Viens avec moi, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix parce qu'elle me tire par le bras en même temps.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Comment tu peux savoir que je ne vais pas bien ?

-J'ai demandé à Remus d'où venait ce magnifique bleu sur la joue de Potter.

Je jetais un regard dans leur direction. Ils regardent eux aussi dans notre direction.

-T'appelles ça un bleu, moi j'appelle un cocard.

-Et j'ai entendu une de leur conversation te concernant.

-Oh les chiants ils ne pouvaient pas être discrets.

-C'est quoi l'histoire ?

Est-ce que je peux faire confiance à Lily ? Sans doute que oui.

-C'est quoi le mot de passe de ta salle commune ?

-Euh…

-Celle des préfets en chef.

-Ah celle-là.

Bah oui celle-là.

-Filet du diable, me murmura-t-elle.

Bien entendu.

-Vous pouvez entrer, fit une voix chaleureuse.

Je regardais qui venait de parler et mon cerveau eut un bug. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : c'est un pur beau gosse ! Il a les cheveux noirs et bouclés qui lui arrive en haut de la nuque. Il a des yeux d'un marron profond où brille une lueur amusée. Il à la peau légèrement mâte et sous ses vêtements on peut deviner une fine musculature. A vue de nez il doit avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. J'agrippe le bras de Lily.

-Viens on entre en faisant genre qu'on est pas du tout hypnotiser par son charme.

-Oui pourquoi pas.

On passa devant lui en regardant droit devant nous. Les tables étaient à trois places. Parfait. Je me mis au milieu et Lily à ma gauche. La place de droite est réservée à Clara.

-Laissez-moi deviner.

On se tourna vers la table où Alexandre, Pierre et Pettigrown se trouvait.

-Vous êtes conquises par le charme fou de ce nouveau prof.

-Pas du tout, répondis-je. Sinon on se serait mises devant et pas tout au fond.

-Mais bon perso je dois bien reconnaître qu'il est bien plus beau que n'importe quel garçon dans cette classe.

Je crois que Potter ne l'a pas très bien pris. Nan parce que lui, Black et Lupin sont juste derrière nous.

-Ah t'es comme ça Lilou. Je retiens, fit Alexandre.

-Sauf toi tu seras toujours le plus beau à mes yeux.

Et sur ce elle se leva pour aller lui faire un bisou. Je jetais un regard à Potter qui avait l'air furieux mais il ne le montra pas.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là.

Il eut un sourire en coin et on entendit plusieurs soupirs.

-Oh j'y crois pas.

Je me tournais vers Clara qui avait l'air agacé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Ces filles sont tellement pathétiques. On dirait les poules qui gloussent dès qu'elles voient ce connard de Black.

-Pardon ?

On se retourna vers Black.

-Quoi ? Tu t'excuses d'être un enfoiré ? Arrête ce serait trop beau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au fond ?

-Une petite dispute monsieur, répondis-je.

-Vraiment ? Et bien venez la régler par un duel.

Il est taré lui. Mais aussitôt qu'il eut dit ça, Clara et Black s'était levés, avaient enlevés leurs capes et se tenaient à présent face à face devant la classe.

-Vous voulez un second ?

-Non, firent-ils d'une même voix.

-Bien, allez-y.

S'en suivit le duel le plus génial que j'ai jamais vu sous les encouragements de toute la classe. Enfin plutôt sous les hurlements hystériques. Le duel prit fin quand le prof se mit à rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Et bien ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un duel avec une telle fougue. Félicitations à tous les deux. Serrez-vous la main.

Ils ne le firent pas.

-Retournez à vos places mais je vous garderais à la fin du cours pour vous voir le faire.

C'est qu'il est têtu.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on se roule une pelle non plus, fit Black.

-Et bien monsieur...

-Black.

-Monsieur Black ce que vous faites avec cette jeune fille n'a pas besoin d'être exposé devant cette classe.

Les filles de Gryffondor foudroyèrent mon amie du regard pendant que les garçons sifflèrent et tapèrent du poing. Ah je vous jure, ces types sont insortables. Clara, elle a les joues rouges pivoines et elle est en train de se faire charrier par mes soins et ceux de Lily. La cloche sonna et on se précipita à l'extérieur.

-Une minute. Monsieur Black et sa copine.

Ils se tournèrent à contrecœur vers le prof.

-J'attends.

-Déjà monsieur la prochaine fois que vous m'appelez la copine de Black je pense que ça va pas du tout le faire.

-Dans ce cas ayez l'obligeance de me dire votre nom.

-Clara Billington.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Alexandre Stevens.

-Pierre Turner.

-Peter Pettigrown.

-James Potter.

-Lily Evans.

-Sirius Black.

-Je vous connaissais déjà vous.

-Ouais je sais mais je préfère vous dire mon prénom vu que j'ai un frère ici.

-Très bien et vous deux ?

-Remus Lupin.

-Abélina Stuart.

-J'essaierais de m'en souvenir mais je ne vous garantis rien. Allez serrez-vous la main et allez en cours.

Cette fois-ci ils le firent en prenant soin de se foudroyer du regard.

-Une dernière chose.

-Oui ?

-Vous faites un très beau couple.

Puis il referma la porte. L'envie de me foutre de la gueule de ma meilleure amie me prit soudainement. Mais je ne fis qu'échanger un sourire amusé avec Lily. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence hostile. Cette phrase est à double sens puisque Clara et Black se sont battus en duel avec des sorts informulés. Bref il est actuellement dix-neuf heures vingt-trois. Et dans exactement trente-sept minutes je dois aller au cours particulier de Black.

-Je m'habille comment Clara ?

-Vas-y comme ça.

Je lui jetais un regard agacé puis j'optais pour un jean bleu foncé, un débardeur qui s'attache à la nuque turquoise et des bottes noires à talons plats. Puis je me lissais les cheveux et les laissais détaché. Je me dirigeais enfin vers la salle sur demande et étant donné qu'il restait vingt minutes et bah j'en profitais pour préparer le cours. Avouez que ce serait utile quand même.

-Stuart.

Je relevais la tête, surprise.

-C'est l'heure.

-Je m'en doute que t'es pas là pour le plaisir.

-On commence.

-Ouais. Bon déjà je peux savoir pourquoi t'as besoin de ces cours ? Parce que je t'ai vu en classe et t'es plutôt doué.

Ces mots m'arrachent la bouche et la langue.

-Je sais pas. Peut-être que comme ça la McGo peut se rassurer en se disant que je travaille un peu.

-Bah si c'est ça tu dis à ton pote de venir les deux heures comme ça je serais débarrassée plus vite.

Il a l'air étonné.

-Tu fais ça parce que tu peux vraiment pas nous voir ou parce que t'es la première Serdaigle qui n'aime pas travailler ?

-Les deux.

-Je vois. Bon bah j'y vais.

-D'accord.

Il sortit de la salle. Et oui c'est vrai que je suis vraiment paresseuse. J'ouvre mes cahiers pour faire genre j'étudie mais en fait je lis des magazines qui sont planqués dedans. Et quand y a un contrôle je m'y prends toujours à la dernière minute pour réviser. Si un Serdaigle autre que mes trois amis apprenait à quel point je suis flemmarde je pense que je me ferais « virée » de ma maison. Des coups frappés à la porte me firent sursauter. J'allais ouvrir.

-Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Sirius m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas cours finalement alors je suis venu en avance.

-Rentre.

Il entra, déposa sa cape sur le canapé et me fit face.

-Par quoi on commence ?

-Dans quoi tu as le plus de mal ?

-Potion.

Il s'assit sur un canapé.

-Tu le dis si je te fatigue Lupin.

-Viens t'asseoir, dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

-Tu m'as pris pour ton animal de compagnie ?

-S'il te plaît.

Je soupirais mais allais néanmoins m'asseoir.

-C'est quoi ton délire ?

-J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu.

-Si c'est ta manière de me draguer.

-Je n'ai pas l'attention de te draguer. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre.

-En quel honneur ?

-Tu es un mystère pour moi. Et j'aimerais essayer de le résoudre.

-Toi aussi t'es pas mal mystérieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu connais hyper bien le château et je t'ai déjà vu aller dans la forêt interdite comme si tu n'en avais pas peur.

-Secret de maraudeurs.

-Tu sembles être un type bien et pourtant tu traînes avec des connards.

-Je…

-Et pour finir tu disparais une fois par mois.

Je me rendis conte que pendant notre mini-dispute on s'était levé.

-Pour commencer Abélina tu n'insultes pas mes amis.

-Comme si eux ils ne m'insultaient pas moi et Clara.

-Et ensuite ce que je fais tous les mois ne te regarde absolument pas.

-Tu dis que tu veux me connaître mais à ce que je sache ma vie ne te regarde pas non plus.

Il m'attrapa les poignets et me rapprocha de lui. Honnêtement je commence un peu à paniquer.

-Oui j'aimerais te connaître et j'y arriverais sans ton aide.

Il me lâcha et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains. En le voyant ainsi je me calmais. J'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés et posais ma main sur son genou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en venant ici ?

-Que déjà on s'entendrait bien.

-Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé Lupin je ne fais pas confiance aux mecs en un claquement de doigts.

-C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu.

-Mais encore ?

-Pour t'apprendre.

-M'apprendre à quoi ?

Son regard rencontra le mien.

-A avoir confiance aux gens.


	5. Chapter 5

Le jeudi et le vendredi se sont passés sans encombre. J'ai mis Lily dans la confidence. Elle a d'abord été choquée mais a vite été furieuse. Avec Lupin… ça passe. J'ai expliqué à Clara, Alexandre et Pierre ce qu'il voulait faire. Ils ont été d'accord mais ils m'ont bien mis en garde. Et en ce samedi 24 septembre 1977 j'ai rendez-vous avec Lupin dans le hangar à bateau. Quand j'arrivais il était déjà là dans une barque.

-Tu es au courant qu'il y a des endroits plus proches que celui-ci dans tout le château.

-Je sais, sourit-il. Viens avec moi.

Je m'approchais, méfiante. Pas contre Lupin mais plutôt contre l'eau qui doit être gelée.

-Si je tombe tu viens faire trempette avec moi.

Il tendit sa main vers moi et je la saisis. Quand je fus à l'intérieur de la barque elle tangua un peu et je m'accrochais à Lupin comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-C'est bon tu peux t'installer, tu risques rien.

Avec précaution je m'allongeais. Lupin m'imita. Je veux pas dire mais on est un peu à l'étroit.

-Bon pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se voit ici ?

-C'est plutôt calme.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu peux réfléchir à ton emploi du temps.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Les cours qu'on doit se donner et tes cours de danse. Et tes réunions anti-maraudeur aussi.

Même s'il avait l'air amusé je décelais une pointe de tristesse. Pour le réconforter je lui fis un bisou.

-Est-ce que ça te rassure si je te dis qu'on parle surtout de Black et Potter.

-Moui un peu.

Un silence s'installa. Bon réfléchissons les leçons de danse je conte les mettre le lundi et le mercredi à vingt heures. Mon cours de confiance le mardi et les cours de Lupin le jeudi. Et la réunion anti-maraudeur le vendredi à dix-neuf heures et demie.

-Le mardi et le jeudi ça te va ?

-Oui.

Nouveau silence.

-Je t'aime bien Lupin mais tu n'es pas très causant. Si tu veux apprendre à me connaître tu n'as qu'à me poser des questions.

-D'accord. Est-ce que ce serait possible que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

-Pourquoi pas, ricanais-je.

-Ta date d'anniversaire ?

-Le 25 novembre.

-C'est bientôt. Tu vas avoir dix-sept ans ?

-Dix-huit. Je suis née en 59. Et toi ?

-Le 10 mars. Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

-Auror. Et toi ?

-J'aimerais bien être Auror moi aussi mais ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un me prenne.

-Ah et après c'est moi qui ai besoin de cours de confiance.

-J'ai confiance en moi. C'est juste que j'ai un… petit problème.

-Ton lapin sauvage ? D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas entendu parler de lui. T'as fini par le tuer ?

-Non, et toi ton chat il va bien ?

-Honnêtement ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu. Mais change pas de sujet Lupin avoue le que t'es un tueur de lapin.

Il me regarde l'air de dire « cette fille est tarée » puis il finit par déclarer :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Remus.

-Et moi de pas changer de sujet.

-Je ne répondrais plus.

-T'as peur que je découvre quelque chose ?

-Non mais j'ai pas envie de me disputer.

-T'as raison on le fera mardi soir.

Après cinq minutes de silence je décidais de reprendre la parole.

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Oui c'est une question de merde, et alors.

-Une fois en cinquième année. C'est vite passé.

-Pourquoi c'était une allumeuse polygame ?

Il me jeta un regard bizarre.

-Non un de mes potes s'intéressait à elle et malgré ses qualités ce n'était pas elle qui me fallait.

Je réfléchissais.

-Lily ? Demandais-je.

-Oui mais tu sais au lieu de réfléchir tu aurais pu me demander. J'ai pas honte de dire qu'elle m'a plu pendant deux mois.

-Deux mois ? Elle te plaisait et t'as laissé Pottycon l'a harcelé pendant tout ce temps ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas insulté mes potes.

-Oh la la. Bah dis-moi ce qu'ils disent sur moi et Clara que je rigole un peu.

-Sur toi pas grand-chose.

-N'essaie pas de me ménager.

-C'est plus sur Clara que ça parle.

-Clara je sais qu'elle vous déteste pour l'humiliation avec la boue.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser de ma part ?

-Tu bougeras tes fesses. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi Black et Potter s'en prennent à elle.

-Et bien Sirius est en colère contre elle car elle n'est pas à ses pieds. Et James le suit.

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas à ses pieds et pourtant…

-Il sait qu'il risque des représailles s'il t'approche.

-De qui ? Pierre et Alexandre ? Il en risquera autant s'il s'approche de Clara.

-Il s'en fout de Pierre et Alexandre.

-En gros il risque des représailles de quelqu'un à qui il tient. Pitié me dis pas que c'est Pettigrown.

-Pourquoi ce serait Peter ?

-Parce que toi, Potter et Pettigrown vous êtes les seuls à conter pour Black. Potter est à fond sur Lily et toi tu m'as juré qu'il n'y aurait aucun secret entre nous. Et donc tu m'aurais dit que tu m'aimais à ma question de tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai.

Je regardais l'heure.

-On y va ? Ca va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

-Oui.

Il se leva et m'aida à faire de même puis on retourna sur la terre ferme.

-Abélina.

-Appelle-moi Abé, je déteste mon prénom.

-Tu as fait tomber ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu veux que je lise ?

-Bah oui.

-Je te préviens si c'est privé c'est toi la responsable.

Il déplia la feuille.

-Euh… visiter toutes les salles communes.

-Ne lis plus je sais ce que c'est.

Il me rendit la feuille.

-C'est quoi ?

-Au fil des années je me suis donné des « objectifs » et cette année je compte bien tous les faires.

-Une sorte de liste.

-Oui.

-Je vois et en quelle année tu l'as écrit « Le faire contre un mur » ?

Je lui mis un coup de poing sur le bras pendant qu'il commençait à rire.

-J'ai vu aussi « Tomber amoureuse ». J'en conclus que tu n'as jamais connu ça.

-Non même pas avec Diggory. Si je tombais amoureuse je ne reconnaîtrais même pas les symptômes et je me demanderais ce qui m'arrive toutes les cinq minutes.

-J'ai deux, trois trucs si tu veux.

-Dis toujours.

-Tu fais tout pour qu'il te voie même si c'est une connerie. Quand tu croises son regard ou qu'il te sourit tu as une sensation bizarre mais agréable dans le creux de l'estomac et ton cœur fait des bonds. Et pour finir t'as un sourire débile dès que t'entends son prénom ou que tu penses à lui.

-C'est que tu serais un expert.

On continua à marcher en silence puis en voyant qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de manger on monta les marches vers nos salles communes.

-Tu me laisseras lire ta liste un jour ?

-Peut-être. Tu m'expliqueras en quoi consiste ton « petit problème » un jour ?

-Peut-être. On va devoir se séparer.

-Dis-moi… Remus. La conversation que l'on a eu t'a-t-elle donné envie de me reparler ?

-Oh oui, tu vas devoir me supporter pendant longtemps encore. A plus tard.

-A plus.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle commune puis dans mon dortoir où Clara m'attendait.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-Plutôt bien, souris-je.

-Il est sympa ?

-Oui, assez. Il a vu ma liste.

Son expression se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a lu ?

-« Tomber amoureuse » et « Le faire contre un mur ».

Elle éclata de rire.

-Il m'a dit pourquoi Black ne pouvait pas te blairer.

-Vas y raconte j'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

-Il ne peut pas te saquer car tu n'es pas à ses pieds.

-T'es pas sérieuse ?

-Et si.

-Mais pourquoi toi il te ficherait la paix ?

-Remus m'a dit que ç'était parce que Black avait peur des représailles de Pettigrown.

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

-Arrête même une première année de Poufsouffle n'aurait pas peur de lui.

Puis elle continua de rire. D'un coup elle stoppa net et me regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

-Remus ?

-C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je l'appelle comme ça.

-Eh mais ça veut dire que Pettigrown en pince pour toi.

-Oui je sais c'est horrible.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

On se tourna vers Pierre et Alexandre qui venaient d'entrer. Vous vous dites mais comment ils ont fait pour monter ? Et bien il semble que madame Serdaigle avait une confiance aveugle dans ses élèves.

-Eh Abé ça c'est bien passé avec Lupin ?

-Oui super bien.

-Ne t'accroche pas trop à lui quand même.

-Comment ça ?

-Fais gaffe à toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

On alla manger puis je passais le samedi après-midi et le dimanche avec mes amis.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux semaines sont passées et je dois avouer que même si elles sont chargées je ne m'en tire pas trop mal. Je me rapprochais de Remus et de Lily mais voyant toujours Pierre et Alexandre. Avec Clara on ne se faisait pas vraiment la tête mais elle se rapprochait elle aussi d'une Gryffondor. Amélie Ladrat. Ses cheveux, châtain roux lui arrivaient aux épaules et elle avec des yeux verrons. De vue on peut dire qu'elle est absolument magnifique mais d'après Lily c'est une vraie garce : elle lance des rumeurs horribles, elle pique les mecs des autres et elle fait qu'une bouchée des gens qu'elle n'aime pas. Actuellement sa nouvelle cible c'est moi.

-Abélina.

Je me tournais vers Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On a un contrôle de sortilège dans moins de dix minutes. Je voulais savoir si c'était bien le…

J'ai décroché. J'aime bien Remus mais vu l'heure à laquelle je me suis couchée hier. Et j'ai même pas révisé. En gros je suis dans la merde.

-Oui c'est ça, répondis-je.

-T'es la meilleure.

Et il s'en alla. Je devrais peut-être réviser vite fait. Mais j'ai personne pour m'interroger. Lily est avec Mary, Pierre et Alexandre sont avec Clara et Amélie et Remus est avec les maraudeurs. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de ma scolarité.

-Entrez et préparez-vous.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et encore une fois personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. L'heure passa assez vite signant la fin du contrôle.

Le lendemain je n'ai pas du tout hâte d'être en sortilège. Avec le recul j'ai vraiment merdé. L'heure arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Toutes les notes sont excellentes excepté trois, quatre élèves.

Il distribua les contrôles. Les notes de Clara, Alexandre, Pierre, Lily et Amélie doivent être bonnes car ils avaient le sourire et parlaient gaiement. Quand Remus reçut son contrôle il fronça les sourcils en se frottant le front. Je me détournais rapidement craignant un mauvais regard.

-Miss Stuart j'attendais beaucoup mieux de vous.

Quand je vis ma note je pâlis, je mis ma main sur ma bouche et une larme roula sur ma joue. Vous vous dites que c'est juste une note mais le jour où vous recevrez 24 sur 100 je pense que vous serez dans le même état que moi. Je rangeais mon contrôle rapidement et tournais la tête vers le mur afin de ne voir personne. Dès que la cloche sonna je me précipitais aux toilettes pour me rafraichir le visage.

-Abé ?

Je me redressais pour voir Pierre, Alexandre et Clara.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant ma pâleur.

-J'ai eu la note la plus pourrie de ma vie.

-Laisse-moi deviner, 63 ? Proposa Alexandre.

-24.

J'avoue que si je n'étais pas dans un état pareil je me serais sûrement foutue de leurs gueules.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-J'ai l'air de me foutre de toi ?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Allez manger je vous rejoins.

Ils s'en allèrent et j'en profitais pour m'asperger de nouveau. J'allais ensuite déposer mon sac puis je descendais dans la grande salle. Je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous à la table de Gryffondor. Quand je fus à trois pas d'eux je me stoppais face au rire d'Amélie. A vrai dire son rire sonnait tellement aigu et faux qu'il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse Clara ? Abélina Stuart a eu 24 sur 100 à son contrôle de sortilège.

Tout le monde me regarde, le silence est devenu assourdissant. Clara est pâle et m'observe des excuses plein les yeux mais je refuse de l'observer.

-Ah et au fait, fit Amélie en fouillant dans son sac. Je te rends tous tes magasines que Clara a bien voulu me passer.

Elle sort au moins dix de mes magasines mais je ne les prends pas.

-Et aussi tu avais raison : l'idée de les planquer dans les cahiers en faisant semblant de réviser est géniale.

Je vais pleurer, je vais pleurer. Je veux mourir. Je gardais la tête haute et sortais de la grande salle sous les yeux de tout le monde. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Je prends le passage de la Sorcière Borgne.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit le patron de Honeydukes.

Il est habitué à me voir passer par là.

-Ça ne va pas fort toi.

-Je viens de me faire humiliée devant à peu près trois cents personnes et c'est la première fois depuis le début de ma scolarité que je me sens aussi seule.

Il me serra l'épaule et me fit un sourire rassurant.

-Tu vas dormir chez Rosmerta ?

-Oui.

-Je t'accompagne, il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule dehors.

En passant dans la boutique il prit trois, quatre paquets de chocogrenouilles et me les offrit.

-Merci beaucoup, je vous paierais dès que…

-Je te les offre et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter.

Arrivés au Trois Balais il me laissa aux mains de Rosmerta après lui avoir expliqué la situation. Elle me servit à manger mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Quand je fus en pyjama, sous ma couette elle vint me voir avec une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle me tendit.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma puce. Demain est un autre jour.

Un silence s'installa pendant que je buvais mon chocolat.

-Dis-moi Rosmerta, tu étais dans quelle maison à Poudlard.

-A Serpentard, sourit-elle.

Je refais un topo de Poudlard : j'ai été violée par un Poufsouffle, humiliée par une Gryffondor et sûrement rejetée par tous les Serdaigle. Morale de l'histoire : les Serpentard sont des gens biens.

-Il paraît que votre nouveau prof de défense est pas mal.

-Tu le constateras toi-même samedi s'il daigne bouger ses petites fesses.

En effet samedi est la première sortie à Pré-au-lard.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, il faut que tu sois au château de bonne heure.

-D'accord, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

Je m'endormis une heure plus tard.

-Réveille-toi ma puce.

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Cinq heures.

-Mmmm.

Je me levais néanmoins et je repris le passage de la Sorcière Borgne. Quand je fus devant le portrait de la salle commune des préfets en chef je me frottais les yeux.

-Filet du diable.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et je fus surprise de voir Pierre, Alexandre, Clara, Lily, mes deux sœurs et Natacha dormir sur les canapés et fauteuils. Je vais me faire engueuler je le sens. Pour retarder l'échéance j'allumais un feu. Ce qui réveilla tout le monde. Dès qu'elle me vit Lily se mit sur ses pieds.

-Alors toi. Tu es au courant que tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi cette nuit.

Tout le monde me fixe.

-Je vous dois des excuses à tous.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Demanda Sandrine.

Elle et Anne-Lucile ont les yeux gonflés. J'ai fait pleurer mes sœurs.

-Parce que ça fait depuis ce week-end que plus personne ne me parle, tout le monde m'ignore. Vous traîniez plus avec Amélie alors j'ai pensé que vous me remplaciez.

Clara et Pierre ont l'air sidérés. Alexandre s'approche de moi et lève la main. Je la saisis et il tira pour m'attirer dans ses bras.

-T'es vraiment nulle, jamais je remplacerais ma meilleure amie.

-Tu sais que quand tu es partie on a engueulé l'autre garce avec Lily, Natacha, Sandrine et Anne-Lucile et bien sévère.

-On l'a traité de tellement de choses grossières qu'y en a qui ont bouché les oreilles des premières années. Et Dumbledore a dû envoyer Hagrid pour nous sortir de la salle.

-C'est pas vrai ?

-Et si.

Bon je me suis pas trop fait engueuler mais la journée n'est pas terminée. Je pris une bonne douche dans la chambre à Lily et quand je ressortis, un uniforme propre était sur le lit avec mon sac et mes affaires de cours. Je m'habillais et pris mon sac.

-Tu vas déjeuner dans la grande salle ?

-Non dans la cuisine, je ne veux pas affronter tout le monde d'un coup.

-D'accord, ça te dérange pas de manger toute seule ?

-Non ça me permettra de réfléchir.

Pendant qu'ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle je me dirigeais vers les cuisines. Après un quart d'heure j'allais m'asseoir devant la classe. J'entendis des voix et je levais la tête. Trois des maraudeurs s'approchèrent. Pettigrown sortit une blague, Black en remit une couche et Potter ne fit rien. Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bref ils se moquent allègrement de moi.

-C'est bon les gars vous êtes lourds.

Ils partirent et ce fut au tour de Remus de prendre leur place. Il me tendit une feuille. Je la pris et la dépliais. 40 sur 100. Je lui redonnais sa feuille un peu honteuse.

-Quand tu fais une descente aux enfers évite d'emmener des gens avec toi.

Puis il partit. Sa remarque est la plus douloureuse pour le moment.

-Abé.

C'est Lily et Clara qui couraient vers moi comme deux tarées. Je me levais, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ils arrivent.

-Qui ça ?

-Les gens de ta maison.

Je me raidis mais je tenais tête. Ils arrivèrent avec en tête Philippe Mcwell et Emilie Bering.

-Toi. Tu es au courant de la honte que tu as jetée sur notre maison.

Bah ça commence bien. Je remarquais que Pierre et Alexandre étaient arrivés et se tenaient prêts à intervenir.

-Tu sais combien d'élèves se sont moqués de nous ? Tu sais combien d'élèves nous ont traités d'hypocrites ? Huit élèves.

Effectivement c'est dramatique.

-Et dire que Rowena doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Par ta faute Serdaigle est la risée des autres maisons. Tu ne désires pas être notre amie, et nous n'avons aucune raison de vouloir être la tienne. Nos rapports ont toujours été cordiaux mais peu profonds. Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter que tu nous méprisais à ce point, que tu méprisais ta maison à ce point, pour te permettre de lui faire honte comme ça.

Je ne réponds rien. C'est vrai que j'ai agi égoïstement.

-Emilie, laisse-la un peu.

-Non Juliette, elle a raison sur tout.

-Evidement que j'ai raison. Tu n'as plus de cours à donner à Lupin et Black. Maintenant tu as juste tes stupides cours de danse et « tes cours de confiance ». Confiance pour quoi ? Pour écarter les jambes devant tes potes ou Diggory.

Alexandre m'attrapa par la taille avant que je puisse sauter sur Emilie.

-Trente points en moins pour Serdaigle, s'écria Lily.

-Pourquoi ? S'insurgea Emilie.

-Pour paroles déplacées en plein milieu d'un couloir, fit la voix du prof de défense.

Il vient d'arriver, son visage est dur.

-Mais monsieur elle…

-Je me fiche de vos gamineries miss Bering. Et si vous protestez encore j'enlève moi aussi des points à Serdaigle. Entrez.

-Viens, murmura Alexandre.

-Non vous pouvez rester cinq minutes avec miss Stuart.

On l'entendit faire l'appel.

-Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit je reviens.

Il sortit en fermant mal la porte. Bah dis donc y a pas un bruit. On parie combien ils écoutent notre conversation.

-Miss Stuart, c'est quoi cette histoire de cours de confiance ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Alexandre.

-Et bah disons qu'il y a trois ans j'ai…

-Elle a eu une sorte d'accident très grave qui l'empêche à présent de faire confiance aux gens. Mais elle ne pourra pas continuer ses cours.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que son prof est un lâche.

-Mais encore ?

-Il a décidé de l'abandonner à cause de cette histoire à la con. Il a eu un comportement typique d'un Serpentard, il l'a abandonné.

-Et ce n'est pas un Serpentard ? Demanda le prof.

-Et bah non. Faut croire qu'y a des lâches et des salauds partout.

-Je vois. Et bien écoutez on va faire le cours et je vous retiendrais tous les deux à la fin du cours. Oh une dernière chose avant.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Vous êtes collée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes sortie du château.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Personne ne vous trouvait. Désolé de vous dire ça mais faut pas être con dans la vie.

-Je suis collée quand ?

-Samedi.

On entra sans regarder personne et on s'assit à nos places habituelles.

-Et bah il est sympa le prof, fit Lily.

-Je vous remercie miss Evans.

Elle rougit pendant que Clara et Alexandre éclataient de rire. Le reste de la journée se passa sous les remarques et les moqueries. Mais à la fin de la journée c'est la phrase de Remus qui me faisait le plus mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Nous sommes le samedi avant les vacances et je suis actuellement à Pré-au-lard avec Clara et Lily. Pierre et Alexandre sont partis de leur côté.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Je propose de passer par tous les magasins où on a besoin d'aller avant d'aller chez Rosmerta.

-On doit aller à Gaichiffon et Honeydukes.

Nous commençâmes par la boutique de vêtements.

-C'est pour le bal d'Halloween ?

-Oui.

Ah ouais je vous ai pas dit y'a un bal pour fêter Halloween, vendredi.

-C'est un bal costumé donc pas de robes.

-Comme toutes les jeunes filles avant vous. En quoi…

-Policière.

-Ange.

-Démon.

C'est Lily qui a dit ange et Clara policière. La vendeuse revint avec nos trois costumes.

-Faites attention les filles c'est un peu court.

On essaya nos tenues. Hou la effectivement c'est court.

-Vous voulez vraiment qu'on aille au bal avec ça.

Sa robe, blanche lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle s'attachait dans la nuque et son dos était dénudé.

-Ca cache l'essentiel c'est déjà ça, répondit Clara.

Son débardeur noir dévoilait son nombril et elle avait une veste et un short bleu marine. Moi j'ai un short noir et un corsaire rouge pomme qui dévoile mon nombril.

-On achète, conclus-je.

On paya ce qu'on devait puis on alla au magasin de bonbons où l'on acheta un peu de tout. Puis on se relaxa devant une bièraubeurre.

-Où sont passés les garçons ?

-Alors la excellente question.

-Ils ont juste dit qu'ils avaient un truc à régler.

On termina nos boissons et nous sortîmes dehors. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux nous figea. Pierre et Alexandre se battait en duel avec Black et Potter. Lupin et Pettigrown se tenaient à l'écart ne sachant que faire. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez avec la forte envie de pleurer. Ou de commettre un meurtre, au choix.

-Levicorpus, fit Potter en visant Alexandre.

Mais ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur : Ce n'est pas Alexandre qu'il avait touché mais Lily qui s'était interposé pour faire cesser le duel. Clara courut jusqu'à Lily pour l'aider à se lever et l'emmena vers le château. Elles furent escortées de Pierre et Alexandre. Potter ne bougeait toujours pas, Black était très pâle, Pettigrown également et Lupin me fixait. Il leva la main comme pour essayer de me retenir mais je m'enfuyais dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je donnais des coups de pied dans tous les objets que j'atteignais. Après une heure je pris la direction du château. Il fallait encore que je fasse mon heure de colle. Quand j'arrivais dans la classe de défense je fus surprise d'y trouver les quatre maraudeurs à des tables séparées. Je m'installais à une table en attendant que le prof arrive.

-Bon je vais vous donner à tous les cinq des exercices et vous ne partirez pas tant que vous ne les aurez pas finis.

PDV Sirius

Ca fait qu'une demi-heure qu'on est là et ça me soule déjà. Mais pourquoi James et Remus ont insisté pour venir ici. James encore il se sent coupable à cause de Lily mais Remus… D'ailleurs en parlant de lui faudrait qu'il soit plus discret en regardant Stuart… Oh putain il est venu pour elle. Il n'arrête pas de dire : « Je veux mieux la connaître, c'est tout » mais je suis sûr que ça cache autre chose. Peut-être qu'ils couchaient ensembles… N'importe quoi Sirius y a dès fois où t'es vraiment bête. Oui je me parle à moi-même. Bref je suis sûr qu'il va tomber amoureux d'elle avant la fin de l'année. Mais faudrait peut-être qu'ils se réconcilient pour que ça marche.

-Amenez-moi vos copies ceux qui ont finis et allez-y.

Enfin. J'allais donner ma copie puis je sortis de la salle. Je marchais tranquillement quand on me fonça dessus.

-Bah alors Black, t'as besoin de lunettes.

-Tais-toi Billington, ce n'est pas le moment, je réfléchis.

-Tu en es capable, s'étonna-t-elle.

Cette fille est une vraie garce. Je la contournais.

-Bah alors t'as perdu ta langue ? Toutes ces filles qui vont être déçues.

Et là je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je me suis retourné, j'ai mis ma main derrière sa nuque et je l'ai embrassé. Elle ne répondit pas mais le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue et je jouais avec la sienne qui restait inerte. Puis aussi vite que ça a commencé tout s'arrêta. Elle avait l'air en état de choc.

-Tu vois Billington que j'ai encore ma langue.

Puis sans laisser aucun sentiment transparaître je tournais les talons. Je l'aurais avant la fin de l'année où je ne m'appelle plus Sirius Black.

PDV Abélina.

Comment elle est passée trop vite cette semaine, on est déjà vendredi soir.

-Viens Abé faut qu'on aille se préparer.

Je suivis Clara jusque dans le dortoir de Lily.

-Allez on se dépêche on n'a pas que ça à faire.

On mit nos tenues puis on se coiffa les unes les autres. Les cheveux de Lily étaient retenus en chignon par une auréole. Elle avait mis des chaussures à talons aiguilles couleur argent et son maquillage, léger mettait en valeur ses yeux.

Clara hérita d'une queue de cheval haute d'où ne s'échappait aucune mèche. Elle portait des chaussures à talons aiguilles noires et avait trouvé amusant de rajouter une paire de menottes à son déguisement.

Et enfin moi : j'avais mis des bottines à talons aiguilles noires et mes cheveux formaient de magnifiques boucles. Je rajoutais une veste en cuir pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

-On descend ?

-Ouais.

On descendit dans la salle commune des lions où tous les garçons et quelques filles se trouvaient. Quand ils nous virent ils eurent tous une expression étonnée. Avec satisfaction je vis les maraudeurs aussi bouche bée que les autres. Ce fut Anne-Lucile et Sandrine qui réveillèrent tout le monde.

-Vous êtes magnifiques.

-Merci les filles.

-Vous y allez avec qui ?

-Pierre et Alexandre. Comme aucun de nous cinq n'a trouvé on va danser à tour de rôle.

On descendit en grande salle où encore une fois on nous reluqua. Le bal commença. Tout le monde s'amusait. Lily dansait avec Alexandre et Clara avec Pierre. Moi je reste assise, mon heure viendra. Une heure et demie plus tard le directeur s'avança sur l'estrade où le groupe de musique jouait.

-S'il vous plaît j'aimerais que vous faites un grand cercle. Encore plus grand. Voilà parfait. Miss Stuart.

Je me levais, j'enlevais ma veste et pris place au centre du rond. Puis je tendis ma main gauche… sur la gauche. C'est Pierre qui vint me rejoindre et m'attrapa la main. Il n'a suivi aucun cours de danse.

-Tu me suis ? Tu crois en être capable ? Demandais-je alors que la musique débutait.

Il ne répondit pas mais eut un sourire en coin. Soudain il me fit tourner pour que j'atterrisse dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûr d'en être capable.

S'ensuivit un enchaînement de figures et de portés qui impressionna tout le monde. Quand il me fit basculer en arrière pour signer la fin de la danse tout le monde se précipita sur nous en applaudissant. Quand tout le monde eut fini de me féliciter je pris le chemin pour retourner dans ma salle commune. Au quatrième étage je me fis emmener dans une salle de classe.

-Alors ma belle, est-ce que t'es aussi sensuelle sur une piste de danse que dans un lit ?

Je me débattis le plus possible, je le mordais, le griffais et le frappais là où je pouvais. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur les maraudeurs. Lupin fonça sur mon agresseur, le plaqua au mur et le frappa. Quand il fut inconscient Lupin se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il.

Je me défis de sa prise.

-Je te reparlerais quand tu te seras excusé.

Il ne le fit pas. Fierté à la con.

-On a plus rien à se dire dans ce cas.

-Stuart.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Black ?

-Promet moi d'aller t'habiller dans le même magasin que McGonagall.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Fis-je, horrifiée.

Ma réaction les fit rire. Du moins trois sur quatre.

-Viens avec moi je te raccompagne à ta tour, fit Potter.

Je ne me fis pas prier et le suivis. Le chemin se déroula en silence. Devant le portrait il me remit mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. A ce moment-là. Mes amis arrivèrent. Dont Lily.

-Fais gaffe à toi.

Puis il s'en alla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Demanda Clara.

-Lui et ses potes viennent de me sauver d'un viol.

Ils virèrent tous au blanc et parurent inquiet.

-Mais tu les attires les connards ce n'est pas possible.

-Bon bah moi j'y vais, fit Lily. Bonne nuit.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me boude.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain je me levais tôt.

-Debout Clara. Le train part dans... Deux heures.

-Je m'en fous je reste au château.

-Tu ne veux même pas m'accompagner ? Demandais-je.

-Non.

Je levais les yeux au ciel puis j'allais me préparer dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard je sortais et je fis ma valise. Il restait trois quarts d'heure avant le départ et j'en profitais pour aller manger dans les cuisines. Dix minutes plus tard je fus rejointe par les maraudeurs.

-Abé, s'exclama joyeusement Potter. Tu restes au château ?

-Non je pars, je voulais juste manger un peu. Et toi ?

-Non aucun de nous.

Je regardais l'heure.

-Bon bah moi je vais y aller.

Je me levais.

-Black, est-ce que cette tenue est provocante ?

Je porte un pull violet, un Jean bleu délavé et des converses grises. Il me regarda de haut en bas.

-De toute façon tu es tout le temps mignonne, fit-il avec une moue réprobatrice.

-N'essaies pas de me draguer.

-J'ai juste dit la vérité.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu ne te trouves pas jolie ?

-Pas vraiment. Bonnes vacances.

Et je partais avant d'avoir une quelconque leçon de morale. Sur le chemin de ma salle commune je croisais Pierre et Alexandre.

-Bah t'es pas parti ? Le train a été reporté à 10 heures 45.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Non.

Putain l'enfoiré il m'a fait paniqué.

-Accio valise.

Ma valise arriva avec des bouts de verre dessus. Oh je vous jure je dois la surveiller tout le temps. J'allais à la gare de Pré-au-lard en diligence fantôme. Je suis sûrement la seule conne à être encore au château. Quand j'arrive il reste un quart d'heure. Le temps que je monte ma valise et que je trouve Lily le train est parti.

[...]

-Allez viens.

Je suis au téléphone avec Lily.

-Désolée Lilou mais vu comment tu m'as décrit ta sœur je préfère ne pas la rencontrer.

-C'est juste une journée, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord j'arrive, soupirais-je.

-T'es la meilleure, me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je transplanais tout près de chez elle. Quand elle me vit arriver elle sortit de chez elle et me sauta dessus.

-Je vais te présenter à mes parents.

On dirait qu'elle va présenter son mec. Elle me tira jusque dans son salon.

-Maman, papa... Pétunia.

Pétunia Evans est l'extraordinaire mélange d'un cheval et d'une girafe. Qu'elle est laide. Quoi je suis méchante ? Oh moins ce n'est pas sorti de ma tête. Ça aurait jeté un froid.

-Je vous présente Abélina. C'est une de mes meilleures amies à Poudlard.

Oh c'est trop mignon.

-Et bien Abélina nous t'invitons à dîner ce soir.

-Mais je...

-Pas de mais. Nous voudrions faire votre connaissance.

-Bien, alors c'est d'accord.

-En attendant c'est moi qui en profite, fit Lily.

Et sur ce, elle m'emmena dans sa chambre.

-T'es sûre que toi et Pétunia vous êtes de la même famille ?

-Malheureusement, oui.

-Puisqu'on est que toutes les deux. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me boudais le dernier soir avant les vacances.

-Je me disais bien que tu l'avais remarqué.

-C'est à cause de Potter ? Si ça te dérange que je lui parle je peux arrêter.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas mais disons que ça me rend un peu... Jalouse.

-Jalouse ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui si c'est ce que tu penses. Il m'a harcelé pendant toutes ces années et d'un coup il me parle plus alors ça me fait comme une sorte de vide. Et ça me conforte dans mon idée que je n'étais qu'un pari.

Je regardais Lily puis déclarais :

-Pour une des personnes les plus intelligentes du collège je te trouve bien stupide Lily Evans.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerais un jour.

Le reste de l'après-midi on le passa à parler de tout et de rien.

-Les filles vous descendez.

On alla dans le salon où l'odeur nous attirait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Gratin de chou-fleur et de pomme de terre.

-D'accord.

On s'installa et on commença à manger en silence. Entre le repas et le dessert on digéra.

-Alors Abélina tu as un amoureux ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Lily.

-Non, je n'ai pas de copains.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu es très jolie et tu sembles intelligente.

Je ne répondis pas et haussais les épaules. Mme Evans m'offrit un sourire.

-Vous trouverez. Oh mais il est tard. Vos parents ne s'inquiètent pas ?

-Non, je vis seule dans un appartement sur Londres.

-Ils sont...

-Non ils sont bien vivants. Mais il faut bien qu'on vole de nos propres ailes.

-Voulez-vous dormir ici ? Lily a un pyjama en plus.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Ne sois pas stupide tu es la bienvenue.

-D'accord.

On mangea le désert et Lily m'emmena dans sa chambre.

-Je vais te mettre un matelas.

-Très bien mais je peux aller aux toilettes en attendant.

Elle acquiesça. Je descendis mais je me rendis conte que je ne savais pas où étaient les toilettes. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine et j'allais donc voir. Pétunia débarrassait la table.

-Excuse-moi.

Elle me regarda.

-Où sont les toilettes ?

-Au bout du couloir à gauche.

-D'accord, merci.

Elle retourna à sa besogne. Je sortis ma baguette et lançais un sort informulé pour que la vaisselle soit directement rangée dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle me regarda de nouveau.

-Merci.

J'allais enfin aux toilettes puis je retournais dans la chambre de mon amie.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de photos.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-On va y remédier.

Je l'entraînais à ma suite.

-Madame Evans, fis-je en la voyant.

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous prendre en photo ?

-Avec plaisir les filles.

Elle alla chercher son appareil. On se contenta juste de sourire.

-Tenez les filles.

-Merci. Tiens Lilou souvenir. Maintenant on en fait une pour Clara.

On tira la langue à l'objectif.

-Pour les garçons maintenant.

On joignit nos mais pour faire un cœur.

-Et voilà vous en voulez une autre ?

-J'aimerais bien en faire une quand on sera en pyjama.

-Alors allez vous changer.

On alla se changer rapidement. Je portais un débardeur comme Lily sauf que j'avais un pantalon et Lily un short qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. On se coiffa puis on descendit prendre la photo. Puis je demandais trois enveloppes à Lily. Je mis une photo dans chacune d'elle après avoir écrit une phrase derrière.

-C'est pour qui celle en pyjama ?

-Je te répondrais quand je l'aurais envoyée.

Ce que je fis deux minutes plus tard.

-Je l'ai envoyée à Potter et Black.

-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

PDV Alexandre.

On est dans la salle des préfets avec Clara et les maraudeurs. On adore aller là depuis le début des vacances. Même si on doit supporter les quatre crétins. Enfin trois puisque Abé semble apprécier Potter. Moi je n'arrive toujours pas à les saquer.

-Quelqu'un attend du courrier à cette heure-là ?

On tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. En effet une chouette attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Ce que j'allais faire. Elle entra et laissa tomber trois lettres.

-Il y en a une pour moi, fit Clara.

Une pour moi et Pierre et une pour Black et Potter. Clara ouvrit la sienne et en sortit quelque chose. Je sais pas ce que sais mais en tout cas ça donne le sourire à Clara.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle nous montra une photo de Lily et Abélina en train de tirer la langue.

-Depuis quand Abé a un piercing à la langue ? S'étonna Potter.

-Depuis les grandes vacances.

-Elles sont trop mignonnes.

On se tourna vers Clara.

-« Elle est mignonne, elle est jolie, elle a un beau sourire, elle a de jolies yeux, elle est chou et elle est en train de lire ce message ».

-Faudrait peut-être qu'on ouvre les nôtres.

Potter sortit la photo de l'enveloppe et on regarda tous au-dessus de son épaule. Elles sont en pyjamas et elles sourient à l'objectif.

-Pourquoi elles envoient ça ?

-Regarde ce qu'il y a écrit derrière.

« J'ai l'air d'une allumeuse ? XX »

-Allez à vous, sourit Potter.

On l'ouvrit et on regarda la phrase en premier : « Vous me manquez mes beaux gosses ». On retourna la photo. Elles font un cœur avec leurs mains. Je montais sur mon fauteuil.

-Je les adore, déclarais-je.

Je rêve ou Lupin a un air sombre.

PDV Abélina.

Et bah voilà c'est déjà la rentrée.

-Dépêche-toi Lily.

-Oh c'est bon, on n'est pas en retard.

On monta dans le train cinq minutes avant qu'il parte.

-On a eu chaud.

A la moitié du chemin le train commença à ralentir. Je regardais par la fenêtre.

-Il y a des mangemorts dehors.

Ils visèrent le train avec leurs baguettes et lancèrent le même sort. Il y eut une explosion et le train bascula sur le côté. Quand il toucha le sol je me cognais la tête et notre fenêtre éclata en plusieurs morceaux et nous entaillèrent la peau en tombant sur nous. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens avant de m'évanouir, un filet de sang à la bouche.


	9. Chapter 9

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Partout où je les posais c'était d'un blanc immaculé. J'ai mal partout. En me rappelant de ce que s'était passé les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent.

-Abélina ? Docteur elle est réveillée.

Sandrine ?

-Oh mon dieu ma chérie.

Maman, papa. Mes larmes redoublèrent.

-Tout va bien ma puce le docteur va t'ausculter.

-Pour la dernière fois, je suis médicomage.

-Je m'en fous, examinez la.

A travers mes larmes, je souris. On m'ausculta.

-Aucuns traumatismes, que ce soit moral ou physique. Elle ne gardera que quelques cicatrices.

-Comment va Lily ?

-Votre amie est réveillée depuis hier.

J'eus du mal à poser la question suivante.

-Il y a eu des morts ?

Mes deux sœurs échangèrent un regard.

-Il y en a cinq en tout. Dont Mary McDonald.

Je me remis à pleurer.

-Pendant combien de temps j'ai été ici ?

-Une semaine. Et tu dois rester ici encore une semaine pour te...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Clara est venue ?

-Dumbledore n'a pas voulu.

-On va t'emmener voir Lily.

On m'aida à me lever. Je remarquais quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu auparavant. J'ai trois grandes traces rougeâtres.

-C'est quoi ?

-Des entailles causées par les bouts de verre qui te sont tombés dessus.

J'acquiesçais. J'espère que ça aura fini de cicatriser avant mon retour.

-Lily ?

Elle se tourna vers nous.

-Abé, fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

J'avisais les chocogrenouilles sur la table de nuit.

-Des admirateurs ?

-Il semblerait que Dumbledore aurait annoncé mon réveil hier soir.

-J'imagine qu'il va annoncer le mien ce soir alors.

-Fais de la place sur ta table de nuit.

Le reste de la journée nous le passâmes ensembles.

-Pourquoi on doit rester ici encore une semaine ?

-Ils veulent nous « réhabituer à vivre ».

Elle eut un semblant de sourire devant ma mine perplexe.

-Ils veulent voir si on peut encore se battre en duel, si on a des réflexes et si on est pas dans le même état que si on avait subi un sort de confusion.

Il y eut un silence entre nous.

-Tu es au courant pour Mary ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais comment elle…

-Elle s'est pris un énorme bout de verre dans le ventre.

Je lui serrais la main.

-Mesdemoiselles, allez vous coucher s'il vous plaît.

Je fis la bise à Lily et j'allais dans ma chambre. A mon grand étonnement j'avais déjà reçu des cadeaux. J'allais prendre l'enveloppe qui surplombait tout et l'ouvrit.

« Reviens nous vite ma belle », « Ma meilleure amie me manque », « J'espère que les tenues d'hôpital t'arrive au-dessous des genoux », « On veut notre belle gosse ».

Je souris devant les mots de mes amis. J'ai hâte de les retrouver.

[…]

Une nouvelle semaine est passée. A la grande satisfaction de tout le monde moi et Lily sommes parfaitement normales. Je suis actuellement en train de partager un plateau-repas avec Lily.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer.

-Moi aussi. On part quand ?

-Dans une heure.

On alla s'habiller. Grosses flémardes que nous étions nous étions restées en pyjama. Bref je m'habille d'un jean, de bottes noires, d'un débardeur noir et une veste à carreaux rouge. Avec ma queue de cheval je ressemble à une fermière. Et ça me fait penser à quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait le mec qui a découvert comment on faisait le lait ? Bref. J'allais enfin dans la chambre à Lily. Cette folle s'est habillée d'un pull léger vert clair à manches longues, d'une veste en laine à manches courtes qui s'attache d'un bouton en haut de la poitrine, d'une jupe blanche, des chaussettes hautes de la même couleur de son pull et des bottes blanches.

-Lily.

-Quoi ?

-Une jupe ? Mi-novembre ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Vous êtes prêtes ?

On hocha la tête.

-Venez, vous allez passer par la cheminée.

Bah j'ai bien fait de m'habiller comme une fermière.

-Poudlard, criais-je avant de disparaître.

Bien entendu je suis habituée à ce genre de voyage et je retombais sur mes pieds comme si de rien n'était.

-Miss Stuart ?

Je me tournais vers McGo qui pour une obscure raison se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur.

-C'est bien vous me reconnaissez après un mois d'absence.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais on ne nous avait pas prévenus de votre venue.

Pendant ce temps Lily, qui était arrivée s'essuya.

-La prochaine fois t'éviteras de mettre du blanc.

Elle me tira la langue.

-On a quoi, maintenant ?

-DCFM.

C'est dingue ça, à chaque fois que j'ai un pépin c'est lui que je dois me taper en premier.

-Allez-y comme ça, vous vous changerez à la récré.

On atteignit la salle en cinq minutes. Tous les couloirs étaient déserts. On toqua.

-Entrez.

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'on se jeta sur moi. Je tombais à la renverse et par solidarité j'emmenais Lily dans ma chute.

-Dégagez, vous êtes lourdes, râla celle-ci.

-Ouais Clara bouge.

Elle se releva et je vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis content de vous voir en bon état mais allez-vous asseoir s'il vous plaît.

Je me levais et aida Lily à faire de même. On alla s'asseoir. En chemin je vis les bananes des maraudeurs. Alexandre et Pierre, eux nous firent un bisou. Après tout ce remue-ménage le prof continua son cours. A la fin de la journée je me suis fait sauter dessus trois fois en contant Clara. La deuxième fois ça a été par Anne-Lucile et la troisième par mon chat. Et je ne sais pas trop comment il a fait mais il a réussi à me faire tomber par terre.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Peluche.

-Abé ! Ab… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

-Je nettoie le sol, il est sale.

Lily m'aida à me relever.

-Et toi pourquoi t'es chez les Serdaigle ?

-Je te cherchais. Remus a proposé…

-Non !

-Laisse-moi finir. Il a proposé qu'on se retrouve tous dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Point positif à cette sortie : je verrais pour la première fois cette fameuse salle de bain. Point négatif : c'est Lupin qui a proposé.

-On se retrouve à l'heure du couvre-feu en maillot de bain là-bas.

-Eh, c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

-Fête du muguet.

Je la regardais, interloquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Vingt-deux heures arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais.

-Fête du muguet.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et je me figeais émerveillée. Ils étaient déjà tous là.

-On avait dit en maillot de bain.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et enlevais ma cape. Mon maillot de bain deux pièces était blanc avec des points noirs. J'allais m'asseoir au bord et trempais mes pieds.

-C'est génial comme endroit.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Pendant dix secondes je regardais Lupin dans les yeux. Puis je lui foutais un vent.

-Il est où Black ? Demandais-je en voyant qu'il n'était pas là.

Aussitôt on me poussa et j'immergeais. Je refis surface. J'aurai du m'attacher les cheveux, tiens. Je me tournais vers Black et lui envoyais une vague d'eau.

-Ah t'es comme ça ? James aide moi, vengeance.

-Non Potter…

Mais déjà ils m'avaient tous les deux coincée contre le bord. Avec leurs corps de dieux vivants trop près pour mes hormones.

-Euh… A l'aide ?

Mais tout le monde se contenta de sourire sadiquement. Je vous avais déjà dit que j'adorais mes amis ?

-Laisse la moi Jamesie.

Je le sens pas. James s'en alla vers ses deux amis. Pettigrown a un sourire en coin et Lupin tire une gueule d'enterrement. Allez savoir pourquoi. Sirius posa ses mains sur mes épaules et s'approcha de moi. C'est quoi cette sensation bizarre mais agréable dans mon ventre ? Pitié ne me dites pas que je suis comme les greluches qui sont à ses pieds. D'un coup je me retrouvais sous l'eau. Je me défis de sa prise et je nageais vers le centre avant de remonter à la surface.

-Mais t'en a pas marre d'essayer de me noyer ?

-Si un peu. Je trouverais bien autre chose pour m'amuser.

Puis il retourna avec ses amis et je retournais avec les miens. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent en silence.

-Dites les gens vous avez déjà fait crac crac ?

Bon alors ça c'est James qui cherche à savoir si sa Lily jolie est encore vierge.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, répondis-je.

-Non, fit Lily.

-Oui, firent Pierre et Alexandre d'une même voix.

-Et toi Clara ? Demanda James, soudainement tout content.

Les quatre maraudeurs fixèrent mon amie qui soupira.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça vous regarde mais oui je l'ai déjà fait.

-Avec quelqu'un d'ici ? Demanda Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Simple curiosité, détend toi.

-Non il n'est pas ici. C'était un français pendant les vacances d'été entre la quatrième et la cinquième année. Tu veux aussi le nom des positions qu'on a fait ?

-Non ça ira.

Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait répondre oui. Cependant monsieur est têtu.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de mecs ici ?

-Si mais je ne suis pas comme ces filles avec qui tu sors. Jamais je ne finirai dans un lit.

Sirius a un sourire en coin l'air de dire « Ne jamais dire jamais ». Quoiqu'il fasse il n'a pas intérêt à la faire souffrir. Ou il va le regretter très amèrement.

-Il commence à faire tard. On y va ?

On sort tous de la baignoire-piscine et nous mîmes nos capes.

-Vous voulez dormir dans ma chambre perso ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui.

Non parce que faire le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune en maillot de bain avec les courants d'air c'est pas le top. On alla dans la salle commune des préfets en chef après avoir dit bonne nuit aux garçons. Le reste de la soirée se passa entre rires et histoires-souvenirs. Bref une vraie soirée entre filles.


	10. Chapter 10

En ce samedi 19 novembre 1977… Je suis en train de me les geler. Avec autour de moi pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard qui essaient de me péter les tympans. Vous vous demandez où je suis ? Et bien je suis…

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs nous sommes réunis en ce jour afin de célébrer le premier match de quiddich de l'année.

Et bah ça y est vous le savez. Je ne suis pas dans les gradins mais dans une tour. C'est le match Serpentard-Serdaigle. Le commentateur est un Serpentard alors je vous laisse deviner de ses commentaires vont être faits. Bref avec Clara on a décidé de rétablir la vérité. Nous sommes donc dans cette tour afin de commenter à notre façon. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, hein on a modifié nos voix.

-T'es prête clafoutis ?

-Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-Bah faut bien un surnom, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Et bah je trouve que Clara ça ressemble à clafoutis.

Elle me fixa le temps que le commentateur énonça les noms des joueurs.

-Et bah dans ce cas, Abélina ressemble à banana.

-…

Quelle sadique cette fille, je vous jure.

-Au moins on ne nous reconnaîtra pas.

-Et le match commence.

Une heure plus tard les Serpentard menaient de cinquante points. Les aigles ont intérêt à attraper le vif d'or. Ah et depuis tout à l'heure y a pas mal de personnes qui cherchent où peuvent se trouver Banana et Clafoutis.

-Serpentard a le souaffle, fit la voix du vrai commentateur. Il lance… Et il MARQUE.

Euh… Ouais, il a juste oublié de dire au passage que deux Serdaigle étaient à terre grâce aux bons soins de ses potes. Heureusement que je suis là.

-Putain mais ça conte pas. Y a faute ! T'as de quoi dans les yeux ? De la bouse de dragon ?

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais y a pas faute, ils se sont rentrés dedans.

-Bien sûr et Dumbledore va se bourrer la gueule dans un bar à gobelins tous les dix-huit du mois.

-Je t'ai dit que y avait pas de fautes.

-Putain mais ce n'est pas possible, t'as un trou de balle derrière les dents ou quoi ? Tu sors que de la merde.

Je me retournais pour demander à Clara de me soutenir mais je la trouvais morte de rire.

-Serdaigle a attrapé le vif d'or, fit le commentateur d'une voix déçue.

Les Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor crièrent de joie.

-Clara, dépêche. Faut pas qu'on nous trouve.

Je l'aidais à se lever. Arrivées en bas de la tour on se mit à marcher l'air de rien.

-Vous étiez passées où ? Demanda Pierre qui venait d'arriver.

-On vous trouvait pas. T'as pleuré ? Demandais-je à James.

-De rire. Je ne sais pas qui est Banana mais je l'adore.

-Clara aussi n'arrivait à s'en remettre.

-Vous voulez venir à la fête ?

-Quelle fête ?

-Celle qu'on fait en l'honneur de notre future victoire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-C'est d'accord, on sera là.

Puis il partit avec ses potes. Sirius avant de partir me fit un clin d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu lui plais, répondit Pierre avant que je finisse ma question.

-Mais…

-Ça se voit.

-Je…

-T'inquiète, il n'est pas amoureux.

-Il…

-Non il ne veut pas te mettre dans son lit, juste sur sa liste de conquêtes.

Il est chiant, il peut pas me laisser finir une phrase. Après une minute de silence je déclarais :

-Me voilà rassurée.

-Tu peux éviter la cynique, tu seras mignonne.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Allez vous préparer, à mon avis y a pas d'heure pour leur fête.

-Tu viens avec nous Lily ?

-De toute façon je serais obligée d'y aller, soupira-t-elle.

-Cache ta joie, Lilou. Elle fait mal aux yeux.

Elle me tira la langue dans un accès de maturité.

-Allez viens on va dans notre salle commune.

Elle nous suivit docilement. Une fois qu'on fut dans notre dortoir je me tournais vers Lily.

-On va s'occuper de toi.

-Je crains le pire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Lilou, tu penses que cette robe t'ira ?

La robe en question est vert sapin avec des paillettes sur la poitrine. Elle l'essaya. Elle lui allait très bien.

-C'est décidé, tu mets ça.

Nous la coiffons et la maquillons. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Clara. Elle mit une robe bleu clair avec un décolleté assez plongeant. Elle se maquilla et se lissa les cheveux. Pour moi ce fut une robe rouge intense. Mes cheveux furent ondulés par les soins de mon amie blonde puis je me maquillais.

-On y va ?

-Non, non on s'est habillées comme ça pour rester dans le dortoir.

Clara me tira la langue. C'est dingue ça, je suis donc la seule fille mature du groupe ? Bref, nous parcourons le chemin qui relie notre salle commune et celle de Lily.

-Automne chaud.

Les lions ont vraiment des mots de passe bizarres.

-Pourquoi « Automne chaud » ? Demanda Clara.

-Je me posais la question aussi alors j'ai demandé à la grosse dame.

-Et ?

-Et bah elle m'a dit que les feuilles devenaient rouges, jaunes ou oranges en automne.

-Pas possible.

-Et comme pour elle ce sont des couleurs chaudes et bah… Ca a donné notre mot de passe du moment.

Qu'est-ce que c'est intéressant dis donc.

-Ah, vous êtes venues.

-Non, non on n'est pas là nous sommes leurs sosies.

-T'es miss ironique toi aujourd'hui, me fit Lily.

-Je suis content que vous soyez venues.

Je t'en prie Jamesie, interromps notre conversation.

-Bon mesdemoiselles, fit Sirius en arrivant. Il y a un bar avec nourritures et boissons alcoolisées ou pas à volonté. Abé tu m'accordes une danse ?

C'est malin, il m'a prise au dépourvu : j'ai rougi.

-Si tu veux, répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

Bien entendu c'est un slow.

-Abé j'aimerais te demander un truc.

-Je sais ce que tu veux. J'ai bien vu que tu voulais me mettre sur ta liste.

Il a le tact de paraître gêné.

-Mais honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu sais très bien que je ne finirais pas dans ton lit.

-Et je n'ai pas l'attention de t'y mettre. J'aimerais juste… Essayer.

-Je pensais que tu pencherais plus vers Clara.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, fis-je.

-Alors, est-ce que tu veux essayer ?

Si je veux essayer d'avoir un mec ? Pourquoi pas ? Il connaît mon histoire, il m'apprendra à refaire confiance aux mecs. Ce que Lupin a magnifiquement échoué.

-D'accord.

Il me sourit puis se pencha doucement vers moi. Il hésita et finit par combler les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Aussitôt un sifflement retentit et bientôt ce fut un vrai boucan entre tous les sifflements, les cris et les applaudissements. C'est pareil à chaque fois qu'un lion se trouve une copine ? Bref, dans les cris je discerne des voix de filles. Mais quelles filles crieraient de joie alors que leur Sirichou embrasse une autre fille ? Oui je pense beaucoup quand j'embrasse. On se sépara après une minute et on se tourna vers nos amis.

-Bravo à tous les deux, fit James.

Puis il me fit une tape dans le dos qui me fit avancer d'un mètre. Ce garçon est adorable, tout en finesse et délicatesse.

-On va vous laisser.

James prit Pettigrown par le bras et l'emmena à sa suite. Lily fit pareil avec Clara. Où est passé Lupin ? Oh et puis je m'en fous.

-Alors Abé, parle-moi de toi.

-Tu connais déjà deux trois trucs sur moi. Mais toi tu es un vrai mystère.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-On va se débarrasser des choses qui fâchent : ta vie de famille.

Il fit la moue mais me raconta tout de même son histoire. Une heure plus tard on était toujours au même endroit à se parler. Il savait autant de choses sur moi que moi sur lui.

-Ma chemise !

On scruta tous les deux la foule désormais silencieuse.

-Fais gaffe Lupin, ce serait bien la seule chose que tu pourrais faire gicler ce soir, fit la voix de Clara déclenchant les rires de toutes les personnes présentes.

Choquée. Choquée est ma première réaction. Ensuite je suis légèrement amusée pur finir par être blasée.

-Bon bah je vais chercher Clara avant qu'elle ne dise ou fasse quelque chose de pire.

-Franchement Abé ta pote est une jeune fille adorable, d'un caractère toujours charmant.

Je le frappais à l'épaule, amusée. A ce moment-là je vis Lupin sortir de la foule. Sa chemise est imbibée d'un liquide ambré.

-Je dois y aller.

-On se voit demain.

-Pas de problèmes.

Je l'embrassais en guise de bonne nuit puis je me levais. En jetant un coup d'œil à Lupin je vis qu'il était figé sur place. Allez savoir pourquoi. J'allais récupérer Clara qui dansait sur une table puis je la confiais à James.

-S'il te plaît garde la. Le temps que je trouve Lily.

Je partis à sa recherche et la trouvais sur un canapé à moitié somnolente.

-Lily, faut qu'on parte.

Je l'aidais à se mettre sur ses pieds puis j'allais la coucher dans son lit.

-Dors bien.

Mais déjà elle s'était endormie. J'allais retrouver Clara.

-Merci, James.

-De rien. Tu as retrouvé Lily ?

-Je l'ai emmené dans son lit.

Il resta neutre mais une lueur de soulagement brilla dans ses yeux.

-Je dois y aller. Elle était sympa votre soirée.

J'entraînais Clara à ma suite quand un bras me retint. Un garçon, sûrement en sixième année se tenait devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que je veux ? Et bien être un peu seul avec Blondie.

Et puis quoi encore ? Il a fumé ou ça se passe comment ?

-Dégage.

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier parce qu'il m'attrape les bras et serre à m'en faire mal. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand il se prend une droite. Je regarde mon « sauveur » et découvre Lupin qui a visiblement l'air furieux. Et là vous vous attendez à ce que je lui saute dessus en le remerciant… Et bah non tout ce que je fais c'est :

-Le Récurvite ça existe, fis-je en désignant sa chemise toujours imbibée.

Oui je suis méchante. Mais bon la tête qu'il fait après vaut le coup d'œil. Je retourne enfin à mon dortoir où je couche Clara. Puis je m'endors en repensant à ma soirée.


	11. Chapter 11

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le vendredi 25 novembre. J'ai aujourd'hui dix-huit ans. Mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire d'Emilie Bering. Vous savez celle qui m'a gueulé dessus dans le couloir après qu'Amélie ait crié ma note sur tous les toits. Bref, je sais déjà sur qui les élèves de ma maison vont se jeter. Actuellement je suis dans mon lit à essayer de me rendormir.

-Emilie, réveille-toi. Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci Juliette.

On est toujours simple chez les Serdaigle.

-Joyeux anniversaire, crièrent Clara et Juliette en sautant sur mon lit.

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais en deux semaines je me suis rapprochée à fond de Juliette.

-Allez debout.

Je fis l'effort de m'asseoir. Emilie était elle aussi assise et me regardait en chien de faïence. Si elle croit que je vais lui souhaiter son anniv elle se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Après trente secondes elle se décida à ramasser ses deux cadeaux. Le premier, de sa famille contenait de nouveaux livres sur les potions et la métamorphose. Le deuxième de Philippe Mcwell contenait un agenda.

-Tes cadeaux.

Je regardais ma pile. A vue de nez j'en contais six. J'ouvrais d'abord celui de ma famille. Vingt gallions… C'est déjà pas mal.

-Tu as tout ça dans ton coffre ? Demanda Juliette.

-Oh, non seulement mes parents ont échangés de l'argent moldu.

-Ils sont riches ?

-Mon père est un sang pur qui a hérité d'une certaine somme à la mort de ses parents. Et ma mère une née-moldue qui travaille dans une entreprise de balais volants.

Le cadeau suivant est envoyé par mes sœurs. Une boite de maquillage qui se déplie et qui propose un choix impressionnant de gloss, de fards à paupières et de fonds de teint. Le troisième cadeau est de Juliette. C'est un livre qui regroupe plusieurs histoires d'amour impossibles mais qui finalement se finissent bien.

-Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression d'être à ce point nian-nian ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu te retrouveras dans une de ces situations avec Sirius et au moins tu sauras quoi faire.

-Mouais. En tout cas merci ma belle.

Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que je ne l'aime pas. Le quatrième cadeau vient des garçons : Une magnifique gourmette en argent avec écrit mon prénom dessus. Le cinquième vient de Clara. C'est un pendentif en forme de cœur. Quand je le mets il vire au bleu.

-Le bleu ça veut dire que tu es heureuse. Et ça marche vraiment, ce n'est pas comme ces stupides trucs moldus.

Je lui souris et la remerciais puis j'ouvris mon dernier cadeau. C'était de la part des maraudeurs.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est un livre.

J'éclatais de rire devant la mine faussement choquée de mon amie. J'ouvris le livre qui se révéla être un album photo. Plusieurs images étaient déjà en place. Moi avec Sirius, moi avec James, moi avec les garçons, moi avec Clara et Lily. Et même une de moi avec Pettigrown et Lupin. Quand j'arrivais au milieu de l'album j'eus le temps de voir la photo des quatre maraudeurs avant qu'une sorte de mini feu d'artifice sortit. Une phrase était à présent formée dans les airs : « Tu vas adorer aujourd'hui ». Puis elle disparut.

-Je crains le pire, déclarais-je.

Néanmoins j'avais un énorme sourire et j'étais pressée d'y être. Je pris mon temps sous la douche puis je mis mon uniforme. Clara et Juliette m'attendaient dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour descendre ?

-Que tu te fasses une meilleure coupe.

-Mais encore ?

-Tes boucles vont être encore plus belles que d'habitude.

Pendant que Clara s'occupait de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage je… Je me laissais faire.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Je me levais puis on descendit dans la grande salle. Pierre et Alexandre me sautèrent dessus.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma belle.

-Merci les garçons.

Je vis Qu'Emilie me regardait d'un air mauvais. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour Pierre. A ce moment un énorme gâteau entra dans la grande salle. Gros blanc. Puis soudain il explosa. Les maraudeurs se tenaient à l'intérieur et chantaient « Joyeux anniversaire ».

-Merci, répondis-je une fois la chanson finie.

-De rien. J'ose espérer que tu t'es faite aussi belle pour moi.

-Pour toi, pour James, pour tous ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me souhaiter mon anniversaire.

Sirius se mit à sourire puis m'embrassa. A la fin du baiser j'allais remercier James et Peter. Du coin de l'œil je vis Remus faire la moue.

-Bien que cette journée soit celle consacrée à miss Stuart vous avez tout de même cours.

Le professeur Flitwick dans toute sa splendeur.

-Joyeux anniversaire quand même.

-Merci.

La journée se passa normalement sous les joyeux anniversaires. Jusqu'au cours de défense.

-Entrez.

-Vous allez nous rendre nos contrôles ?

Emilie qui espère avoir une bonne note.

-Oui.

On s'installa. Le prof distribua les contrôles.

-J'ai soixante-dix-neuf, murmura Emilie.

Elle est contente. Remarque pour le moment c'est elle qui a la meilleure note.

-Messieurs.

-J'ai quatre-vingt –trois, cria Sirius.

-Sale nul j'ai trois points de plus que toi, fit James.

Peter, lui préfère rester discret sur sa note.

-Je vous écrase tous, s'immisça Lupin. J'ai quatre-vingt-onze.

En entendant tout ça Emilie perdit son sourire et fit la tête.

-Et enfin la meilleure note.

Sur ce il me tendit ma copie.

-Quatre-vingt-dix-huit ?

-Et oui miss Stuart vous êtes la meilleure de cette classe.

Vous verrez la tête d'Emilie.

-Je vous félicite, cette matière est la plus importante aux vues des temps qui courent.

Mouais il n'a pas tort.

-Oh et pour finir : joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci monsieur.

-Après votre note auprès du professeur Flitwick je ne sais pas ce qui vous a boostée.

-Pour faire simple… Je ne travaille que les matières vraiment importantes et je m'amuse.

-Vous vous amusez ?

-Oui. Dehors les temps sont sombres. Quand on se fera attaquer par un mangemort on ne va pas lui dire « Pitié ne me tuez pas j'ai eu onze A.S.P. ». Non moi je profite parce qu'avec la guerre on est pas sûrs d'avoir un lendemain.

Comment ça fait trop du bien de dire son point de vue. En attendant tout le monde me fixe.

-Vingt points pour Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir énoncé une magnifique mais triste vérité.

Cool, je vais être franche plus souvent maintenant. A la fin du cours Sirius me glissa un mot. Une fois dans mon dortoir je l'ouvris : « Habille toi bien, je t'emmène dîner ». Cool et on se retrouve où ?

-Y a quelque chose derrière.

« Rendez-vous à vingt heures vingt au troisième étage ». Il est pratiquement dix-huit heures.

-Pourquoi à vingt ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Bah je sais pas trente d'accord mais…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Clara mais peut-être que ces dix minutes réservent une surprise.

-En effet Juliette ce serait probable.

J'allais me doucher puis Clara s'occupa de nouveau de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage. Juliette s'occupa de mes ongles puis elle m'épila les jambes.

-Tiens je te passe cette robe.

Elle était rouge et moulait mes formes à la perfection. Les chaussures que Juliette me proposa étaient noires, à talons et elles m'affinaient les jambes.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci les filles, je vous revaudrais ça.

-J'espère bien.

Je descendis enfin jusqu'à mon lieu de rendez-vous. A vingt heures vingt ce n'était pas Sirius qui m'accueillit mais Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Non je n'ai pas oublié que je suis censé lui faire la gueule. Il me tendit la main.

-Viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sirius m'a promis ces dix minutes et puis comme ça je t'emmènerais à ton vrai lieu de rendez-vous.

Je mis ma main dans la sienne et il m'emmena dans les étages. C'était bien la peine de descendre. Il m'emmena jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chef.

-Va voir à la fenêtre.

Ce que je fis. Un feu d'artifice commença. On aurait dit qu'il m'avait attendu. Peu à peu des lettres se formèrent : « Joyeux anniversaire Abélina » flottait dans le ciel. Je me tournais vers Lupin qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, me dit-il.

Je me tournais de nouveau vers la fenêtre. De nouveaux mots apparaissaient.

« Et à la plus intelligente des Serdaigle je présente mes excuses ».

Je suis… impressionnée, surprise, sur le cul mais surtout… je suis heureuse. Je me tournais vers Lupin. Il avait penché sa tête sur le côté, faisait une moue adorable et semblait attendre une réponse. Bon même si je sors avec son pote je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Je m'avançais lentement vers lui puis à quelques centimètres je m'arrêtais. Il hésita puis ouvrit lentement ses bras. J'aurai pu me blottir calmement mais non… Je lui saute dessus. Mes bras autour de son cou et les siens qui se referment autour de ma taille.

-Je te pardonne, murmurais-je.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais si je pleure Clara risque de me tuer d'avoir osé gâcher son travail.

-Merci Abé. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Et je me rends compte que c'est vrai. Le tableau s'ouvrit sur Sirius. Pendant une seconde j'ai peur qu'il se mette en colère mais au contraire il a un énorme sourire.

-Vous vous êtes enfin rabiboché. Depuis le temps que Lunard nous bassinait avec ça.

Je me demandais qui était ce Lunard quand Remus se mit à protester et que la réponse me parut évidente.

-Maintenant mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien lâcher mon ami et venir avec moi.

Je me détachais de Remus et je suivis Sirius en dehors de Poudlard. Il m'emmena aux Trois Balais.

-C'est pas très chic mais bon.

-Je préfère ici que dans un restaurant bondé de Sang-pur.

Il me sourit et m'emmena à une table. On passa la commande. Pendant tout le repas, bien que ce soit Sirius en face de moi je pensais à Remus. Quand il me raccompagna jusqu'à la tour il m'embrassa mais ce n'était pas comme les autres fois. Je n'avais pas envie de ce baiser. Je montais dans mon dortoir, me démaquillais, mis mon pyjama puis je me couchais. Dans mon lit je me dis que mon plus beau cadeau a été sans aucuns doutes les excuses de Remus. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis.


	12. Chapter 12

-Courrez ! Cria Regulus.

Ce qu'on fit. Quand je dis on je pense à moi, James, Natacha, le fameux Mumu, Parkinson alias Kiki, Alexandre et Skeeter.

-On va se cacher dans ce placard.

Regugu ouvrit la porte et tomba par terre. James n'a pas réussi à freiner et lui a foncé dedans. Mais c'est tant mieux parce que sinon il se faisait écraser par un cadavre.

-Dégage Potter. Faut qu'on se barre.

-Non c'est bon je crois qu'on a réussi à les semer.

-Bon bah on va examiner ce type alors.

Natacha se baissa et lui prit son collier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda James.

-Je regarde s'il a une photo dans son pendentif.

Elle l'ouvrit. Sur la photo on voit le mec mort en train de rouler une pelle à un autre mec.

-Les gens… Ce type était gay comme un phoque.

YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H… J'ai jamais compris cette expression. C'est gay un phoque ?

-Bon qui veut examiner le corps ? Demanda James.

-Vas y je vais le faire, répondit Alexandre.

Il s'agenouilla et regarda les cheveux, les dents, les oreilles et le nez du cadavre. Et enfin il se releva. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, inspira profondément et déclara :

-Cet homme a une excellente hygiène dentaire.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AAH.

(Deux heures plus tôt)

-Professeur McGonagall si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'idée farfelue du directeur et pioche des papiers.

-Mulciber.

Il grommela mais se leva néanmoins.

-Stevens.

Alexandre se leva. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air content.

-Natacha Billington.

Elle se leva à son tour.

-Regulus Black.

Tiens Natacha a l'air contente tout à coup.

-Potter.

-Oh non.

-Si, rejoignez vos camarades. Parkinson.

Il se leva de bon gré. Au moins il est pas le seul Serpentard.

-Abélina Stuart.

Et merde. Je me levais et me plaçais entre Alexandre et Natacha.

-Et enfin Skeeter.

Elle arriva vers nous avec l'air du dépressif qui s'apprête à se jeter sous le train.

-Je vais vous expliquer les règles. Vous allez vous retrouver dans un endroit qui peut vous semblez étrange. Dans cet endroit vous devrez résoudre un meurtre. A la manière moldue.

Héhéhé la tête de Regugu.

-Le meurtrier est l'un d'entre vous.

-Je suis sûre que ça va être Parkinson, fit Skeeter.

-Et ce meurtrier va vous tuer un par un. Si vous mourez tous vous perdez et si vous découvrez qui est le tueur avant de tous mourir vous gagnez.

On acquiesça.

-Des questions.

Natacha leva la main.

-J'aimerais savoir en quoi est fait votre cerveau pour avoir des idées pourries comme ça.

-Ca a le mérite d'être franc, fit Potter.

-Bon allez-y, à plus tard.

Le décor de la grande salle disparut pour faire place à un couloir pas très bien éclairé.

-Oh non on est habillés en moldus.

Perso, ça me dérange pas moi j'aime bien. J'ai un débardeur pourpre, un jean noir et des converses noires. Pas vraiment des chaussures pour courir. Remarque Natacha c'est pire. Elle porte une tunique bleue, un slim noir qui lui arrive aux genoux et des ballerines. On est peut-être pas censées survivre.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Arrête d'être parano Potter, fit Kiki.

Je rêve où je vois des trucs blancs s'approcher de nous ? Ah non je ne rêve pas. C'est des inferis.

-Courrez ! Gueula Alexandre en m'arrachant à moitié le bras.

(Aux temps présents)

Et voilà comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Avec du recul je me demande ce qu'ils foutaient là mais bon les torches ne nous éclairaient pas vraiment.

-Il est un peu con le jeu à Dumbledore, déclarais-je.

Oui j'ai appris à dire son nom.

-Le meurtrier est parmi nous mais bon il ne va pas tuer juste devant nous sinon autant nous déclarer vainqueur tout de suite.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Mais bon faut pas oublier qu'il y a un traître parmi nous.

-Bon comment il est mort à votre avis.

-D'après les traces il s'est fait poignardé dans le dos… Au sens propre du terme.

-Kiki a raison.

-Comment tu m'as appelé Stuart.

J'ai pas le temps de me défendre que déjà des arachnides d'une taille très impressionnante et très effrayante nous poursuivent. Dont deux ou trois qui s'arrêtent pour manger le corps. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Cinq minutes plus tard quand je m'arrête je remarque que je ne suis plus qu'avec Alexandre.

-Ils sont où les autres ?

-A l'intersection ils ont tournés à gauche alors que nous on est allés à droite.

Ah.

-Comment le meurtrier conte nous tuer à ton avis ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être en nous étouffant avec un oreiller ou un drap.

-Mouais j'espère en tout cas qu'ils ont un bon nom de couverture.

YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH.

PDV James.

-Ou sont Abé et Alexandre ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils sont morts.

-Ou alors ce sont eux les meurtriers.

-Ce jeu commence à m'énerver, râla Skeeter.

-C'est plutôt que tu flippes de crever douloureusement.

-Potter a raison.

Mulciber est d'accord avec moi, c'est incroyable. Parkinson, lui fixe son pote les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés. Je vous dis pas la gueule qu'il tire.

-On devrait les chercher.

On commença à fouiller toutes les pièces. On trouva une salle de bain, deux chambres et un grand salon mais aucunes traces des deux disparus.

-C'est un peu ancien ici.

-Je pense que ça doit être un ancien manoir ici.

-Aaaaaaaaah.

On se tourna tous vers le cri. Une bibliothèque se refermait sur Natacha et Black.

-Avec les bons vieux passages secrets.

-Bon, on se calme. On était huit on est plus que quatre.

-Putain mais c'est pas possible, ils sont bien quelque part.

Mulciber avança d'un pas sur une espèce de carré géant qui fait office de puzzle. La case sur lequel il se tient s'affaissa ce qui ouvrit le plafond. Une espèce de hache énorme avec plusieurs piques bascula et l'embrocha. Il s'effondra sur le sol et la hache retourna dans le plafond. Un coup de canon retentit. Sûrement pour signaler sa mort.

-C'est bien de mourir comme ça. Tu souffres pas, tu ne comprends même pas ce qui t'arrives.

Vu comment Parkinson en parle on croirait presque qu'il va se jeter pour se prendre un coup de hache.

-Si tu le dis. C'est le premier coup de canon, ça doit être le seul mort.

-En attendant on est plus que trois.

-J'en ai marre.

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Skeeter qui venait de crier.

-Je me casse, a plus.

-D'accord, crève bien, lui sort Kiki.

Quel garçon adorable.

-Dis-moi on est plus que deux, c'est quand même pas toi le tueur ?

-Comme tu viens de le dire on est plus que deux. Si c'était moi le tueur tu serais déjà mort.

-T'as raison.

C'est dingue ça tous les serpents sont d'accords avec moi aujourd'hui.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à crier aujourd'hui ?

-On va voir ?

-De toute façon y a que ça à faire.

On se dirigea vers le cri de Skeeter. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Quand on arriva on vit Alexandre et Abélina en train d'essayer de défoncer la porte.

-Où étiez-vous passés ?

-J'ai l'air de connaître cet endroit ?

-T'as surtout l'air d'entrer dans ta mauvaise période du mois.

Un coup de canon retentit.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce bruit ?

-Ce bruit signale un mort.

Alexandre réussit à ce moment à ouvrir la porte. Il se figea et pâlit. J'allais voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Le corps de Skeeter était carbonisé.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

-Je pense que le flacon qu'il y a par terre ne contenait pas que du parfum.

-J'ai déjà vu ça. Quand le liquide est en contact avec ta peau tu brûles.

-Cool. Et on peut savoir où tu as vu ça Stuart ?

-On s'en fout, fit Alexandre. C'était qui le premier mort ?

-Mulciber. Natacha et Black ont disparu.

-En gros on est plus que six dans la partie.

-Moi ça commence à me saouler, je m'assois, déclara Kiki.

Il s'assit sur un piédestal où était censé se placer une armure. Le mur pivota emporta Kiki dieu seul sait où.

-Coucou les gens.

On se tourna vers Natacha et Black qui arrivaient.

-Vous étiez où ?

-On a atterri dans un couloir assez sombre mais c'était pas le même que celui du tout début.

-Vous étiez dans un couloir sombre ?

-Oui.

-Bon bah ça explique pourquoi vos cheveux sont comme ça.

Pendant que Natacha se mit à rougir, Regulus foudroya Alexandre du regard.

-Pourquoi on est que ça ?

-Mulciber et Skeeter sont morts et Kiki a disparu.

-Chut.

Le silence se fit et on écouta. Aucuns bruits ne nous parvenaient. Puis on sursauta quand on entendit une armure tomber au bout du couloir.


	13. Chapter 13

PDV Abélina

Une armure vient de tomber. Elle vient de tomber alors qu'on est tous rassemblés. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : what the fuck ?

-C'était quoi à votre avis ?

-On ne sait pas.

-Quelqu'un peut aller voir ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu veux que je te ramène des gâteaux « Bonne maman » aussi ?

Je regardais les autres autour de moi. Alexandre et James avaient l'air de flipper mais le cachaient. Natacha s'accrochait à Regulus comme une moule à son rocher. Tout à coup on se figea tous.

-C'est quoi qui s'approche ?

-On dirait une sorte de boule.

Elle roula encore un peu vers nous puis s'arrêta. James s'approcha doucement puis la retourna. C'est… c'est la tête de Kiki.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Bon ça c'est moi et Natacha qui essayons de battre le record du cri le plus fort. Ou de percer les tympans de Regugu au choix. Alexandre était figé sur place et James se met à vomir ses tripes.

-Venez.

Regulus nous emmena à sa suite.

-Maintenant qu'on s'est éloigné de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Maintenant on est cinq… Et innocents.

Ils me regardèrent avec un air soupçonneux.

-Kiki a été tué quand on était tous ensembles.

-D'ailleurs y a pas eu le coup de canon.

A ce moment il retentit.

-Je crois qu'on nous espionne.

-Naaaaaaan, sérieux ?

-Putain mais cette histoire n'a aucun sens.

Regugu a raison. C'est du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire. A moins que…

-Dumbledore nous a bien eus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand il a dit « Le meurtrier est l'un d'entre vous ». Il ne nous a pas dit ça à nous mais à toute la grande salle.

Je viens de lancer une bombe, tous les visages se décomposent.

-Dumbledore est fou.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH. Oui je trouve le moyen de faire ça.

-Il reste qui ? Un serpent, un lion et trois aigles.

-Je veux rentrer, fit James.

-Bah va te suicider.

Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel et s'agrippa à une torche. Celle-ci s'affaissa et le mur tourna sur lui-même.

-Plus jamais je ne m'approche des murs, fit James.

-Eh, cria une voix derrière le mur.

C'est peut-être débile mais je fonce sur le mur pour frapper dessus.

-Alexandre !

Après cinq minutes on découvrit comment ouvrir le passage secret. Au même moment un coup de canon retentit et on découvrit le corps d'Alexandre carbonisé. Prise de vertige je posais ma main sur le mur et la retirait aussitôt. Une brûlure s'étendait sur ma main.

-On n'aurait pas pu le sauver.

-On se retrouve à quatre.

-On s'en fout de combien on est.

-Parle-moi autrement Billington.

-Tu me soules Black, j'en ai marre de toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque.

Ni une, ni deux elle se jeta sur Regugu et le frappa. Potter prit un peu de hauteur, s'étira et se jeta sur les deux protagonistes. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là ils roulèrent sur eux-mêmes et Potter s'écrasa lamentablement par terre. Bien que la situation soit plutôt sérieuse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Natacha se releva et me regarda bizarrement… Puis un coup de feu retentit me faisant sursauter. Natacha s'effondra en arrière. Le coup de canon résonna. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et plusieurs trous dans la poitrine. Sans doute l'œuvre d'un fusil.

-Natacha !

C'est la première fois que j'entends la voix de Regugu avec un ton aussi désespéré.

-Oh Black, remets toi.

-Comment tu peux être aussi insensible face à la mort d'une de tes amis.

-Tiens, tu connais ce mot ? Bref je te signale que ce n'est qu'un « jeu » et que tu reverras ta chérie bientôt.

-Ce n'est pas ma chérie.

-Vu comment t'as gueulé son nom comme un désespéré.

-Y a de la lumière là-bas, fis-je remarquer.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la direction indiquée. On s'approcha. Sur les murs il y avait plusieurs têtes de statues.

-Les femmes d'abord, fit Regulus.

-Lâche, murmura James.

-Je ne suis pas lâche, je suis poli et élégant.

-Et les gants ça tient chaud.

-Tu as vraiment un humour pourri Potter.

J'en ai marre de leur dispute. Je prends la veste de Regugu et la balance dans ce couloir vraiment bizarre. Au début il ne se passa rien. Puis des espèces de boulets de canon furent tirés.

-Des plaques hyper-sensibles, déclarais-je.

-On pourrait grimper au plafond, fit James.

Il a cru qu'on était Tarzan ou quoi ?

-Il pourrait être piégé lui aussi, répondit Reg.

-Bon, les gars je vais vous prouver que je suis intelligente, courageuse et rusée.

-Les trois qualités de nos maisons quoi. Je t'en prie, mets ton plan à exécution.

Je leur offris un sourire puis je piquais un sprint. Les boulets me frôlèrent mais ne me touchèrent pas. Arrivée au bout du couloir je me retournais et vis l'expression paniquée des garçons.

-Tout va bien, je suis en vie.

Ils me rejoignirent.

-Je crois que tu as oublié la qualité des filles de Poufsouffle.

-Laquelle ?

-Conne, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et nous passâmes la porte qui nous mena à une salle gigantesque. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au cercle. Autrement dit jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

-Félicitations à nos trois vainqueurs. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le meurtrier.

Trois personnes s'avancèrent vers nous. Je reconnus Dorcas Meadowes, Philippe Mcwell et Evan Rosier.

-Tirez sur l'un des trois. Si vous avez bon vous vous retrouverez dans la grande salle mais si vous avez tort…

Philippe nous tendit une arme. James lui arracha des mains et tira sur Rosier.

-Tu vas pas bien toi.

-Oh c'est bon, c'est pas parce que c'est ton pote que…

-Ouais bah en attendant on est encore là donc tu la mets en sourdine.

Trois épées apparurent. On en prit chacun une.

-Vous devez attaquer LA bonne personne.

James et Regulus se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi le cerveau.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bon on va réfléchir ma petite Abé. Philippe est très intelligent et serait bien capable de créer tout ça. Et puis il est sang pur, il a donc facilement pu utiliser ce parfum qui brûle, les inféris et les arachnides. Mais les passages secrets, l'espèce de hache qui est sortie du plafond, les statues qui tiraient des boulets de canon… Et bah ça ressemble un peu aux pièges dans les anciens châteaux qu'on peut trouver dans quelques villes moldues comme Versailles. Il est beau ce château d'ailleurs. Bref. Soit Philippe a visité des villes moldues, soit il fait équipe avec Dorcas ou alors… c'est elle la coupable. Maintenant que j'y pense ce serait plus logique : elle est née-moldue. Autrement dit elle connait des armes aussi bien sorcières que moldues. Ce qui expliquerait le fusil qui a tué Natacha.

-Je sais.

J'empoignais mon épée et j'attaquais Dorcas. Celle-ci avait aussi une épée et se défendait très bien. Après dix minutes de combat je commençais à fatiguer. Les garçons, eux nous regardaient, passionnés. Elle réussit à me désarmer.

-Dommage pour toi. Tu as tout dans la tête mais rien dans les bras.

A ce moment Reggie-chou l'embrocha par derrière. Elle s'effondra sur moi et je la dégageais. Peu à peu le décor de la grande salle réapparut.

-Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué par derrière ?

-Mon côté Serpentard qui a pris le dessus, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Notre conversation fut interrompue par les applaudissements de la grande salle.

-Félicitation miss Stuart, fit Flitwick.

-Merci.

Je remarquais Skeeter, Alexandre et Kiki en pleine conversation.

-Bravo Abé, cria Natacha en me sautant dessus. Tu nous a rendu justice.

Elle me lâcha et alla voir Potter. Je rêve ou elle évite Regugu. Je cherchais Dumbledore du regard.

-Alors vous !

Il vira au blanc et se cacha derrière McGo.

-Vous allez me le payer.

-Non je vous jure que je ne recommencerais plus.

-Bien.

-Mais j'ai prévu quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas pour maintenant, vous avez le temps pour vous remettre. Et puis entretemps il y a Noël.

Je soupirais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ?

-Je vais lancer un sort sur tous les guis de l'école pour que les deux protagonistes en dessous soient obligés de s'embrasser. Et tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas fait ils resteront coincés dans une sorte de cage invisible.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Allez tout le monde on va faire la fête.

Je lançais un dernier regard noir au directeur puis je m'en allais. Clara me rejoignit.

-Tu vas aller à la fête ?

-Non pas envie.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais aller manger une pomme.

YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH.

-Ah non faut que j'aille faire un autre truc avant.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Casser avec Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse.

-Et alors ?

-Bah en fait… c'est bizarre, j'ai de moins en moins envie de le voir. Je veux dire je l'aime bien… mais pas en tant que petit ami.

-Bah ça tombe bien que tu dises ça.

Je me retournais vers Sirius.

-On reste amis ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Cool on se voit demain alors.

Puis il partit.

-Je pensais que ce serait plus compliqué que ça de rompre avec le grand Sirius Black.

-C'est juste un mec comme les autres.

-Ca ne s'est toujours pas arrangé entre vous. Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître.

-Pas envie.

Et elle s'éloigna. Peut-être qu'elle a peur de découvrir que Sirius est exactement son type de mec. Bref je vais manger ma pomme puis j'allais me coucher. Ainsi se termina cette étrange journée.


	14. Chapter 14

On est le mercredi juste avant les vacances de Noël et aujourd'hui je vais « visiter » la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Visiter entre guillemets parce que je conte plus y foutre le bordel. Accompagnée de Juliette, Clara, Pierre, Alexandre, Natacha, Anne-Lucile et Sandrine bien entendu. Lily ne veut pas venir et menace de se plaindre aux maraudeurs. Conclusion : elle tient trop à nous pour nous balancer aux profs. Bon pour commencer on se prépare.

7 heures 15

Clara et Juliette se livrent à un corps à corps serré pour obtenir la salle de bains en première. Tandis qu'elles se battent, Natacha-qui a dormi dans notre dortoir- leur passe sous le nez et s'enferme. De mon côté, je plonge sous le lit à la recherche de ma cravate que j'ai négligemment envoyée balader hier. Une fille du dortoir voisin surgit, furieuse, pour nous faire remarquer qu'il n'est pas l'heure de produire pareil vacarme. J'échange un regard avec mes camarades qui se sont toutes figées : elle a raison, un chahut digne de ce nom doit être fait pendant la nuit.

7 heures 20

Natacha sort de la salle de bain sous la menace de Clara de faire sauter la porte (elle oserait, j'en ai déjà été la victime). Je lui succède malgré les protestations véhémentes de mes deux amies, chacune s'étant aperçue qu'il lui manquait ses affaires avant de pouvoir se laver. Natacha, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par le dortoir voisin, pousse un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Lui font écho une flopée de jurons venant de la pièce voisine. Anne-Lucile, fraîchement levée, ouvre la porte sans frapper. Elle a beau être habituée à nos frasques, je la crois loin d'imaginer ce dont nous sommes capables.

-Tout va bien ici ? demande-t-elle sur ce ton qu'elle tient de notre mère.

Pour toute réponse, Natacha lui bondit dessus et commence à la poursuivre avec diverses vociférations et jurons.

Juliette, cantonnée près de la fenêtre, se voit dans l'obligation d'ouvrir à un hibou. Les maraudeurs entendent notre vacarme et veulent en connaître la réponse. On est trop fortes, on nous a entendues d'une autre tour. L'oiseau a apparemment reçu pour mission de ne pas revenir sans un message, car il martèle de coups de bec tout ce qui est à sa portée.

7 heures 25

Le hibou repart avec un parchemin tandis que Juliette suce son doigt endolori.

Clara ouvre son armoire et reçoit sur la tête bon nombre d'objets divers et variés, tels que des robes, plumes, bonbons, livres, et même un crapaud. Allez savoir d'où il vient. Natacha, qui a fini de s'habiller, réprime mal un rire en aidant sa sœur à émerger de la montagne sous laquelle elle est ensevelie. Je sors de la salle de bain et Juliette prend ma place.

Sandrine fait une brève apparition pour prendre des Bombabouses et repart vers le chahut qui se prépare dans la salle commune des blaireaux. Où est ma baguette ?

7 heures 30

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches laborieuses, je retrouve enfin ma baguette (Merlin seul sait pourquoi elle servait de marque page à un livre). Quand je descends enfin jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles je constate que la bagarre est générale. Je remarque les maraudeurs plaqués contre un mur. Ils ont l'air choqués.

-Vous aussi vous êtes là pour la bagarre ?

-Non, on est là sur ordre de Lily.

-Bande de soumis.

Pendant ce temps-là, Clara a bel et bien fait sauter la porte de la salle de bain car Juliette arrive, furieuse.

-Limace en carton ! Gargouille décérébrée ! Scrutoscope arnaqueur ! Poupée moldue !

Pour ne dire que cela. Juliette a quand elle est énervée un vocabulaire défiant toute concurrence. Il faut bien dire que, dans l'atmosphère de folie instaurée par Clara, il est difficile de garder son sérieux. Même les élèves de première année – emmenés de force par une certaine Lysa – se sont jetés dans la bagarre. Les baguettes ne sont ici d'aucune utilité, on se bat avec les poings ou autres moyens peu orthodoxes. Je me jette dans la mêlée.

7 heures 35

-Attendez-moi, j'arrive !

Aïe. Ça va faire mal. Clara, après avoir effectué un passage éclair dans une des salles de bain de Poufsouffle-pour faire dieu seul sait quoi-, ne s'embarrasse pas de descendre par les escaliers et saute directement dans la mêlée, bec et ongles au dehors. Juliette se contente du rôle de témoin. Assise sur la rambarde, elle assiste le sourire aux lèvres à une agression injustement menée par mes deux sœurs à mon encontre, sous le haut commandement de Lysa et Pierre -c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi ? Non loin, Natacha bombarde un garçon de coussins. Il lui rend bien la pareille. Une Clara ravie arrose le groupe d'encre, sans se soucier de viser quelqu'un en particulier.

7 heures 40

Juliette est poussée en avant, sans que la personne n'ait d'autre but que de la jeter dans la bagarre. Elle tombe donc, non sans s'accrocher à son agresseur et l'emmener dans sa chute. Je viens à peine de me libérer de l'emprise de mes deux sœurs quand mon amie manque de s'écraser sur moi. C'est Alexandre qui devient sa malheureuse victime. Je pense être tirée d'affaire quand un monstre d'une tonne s'étale sur moi et m'aplatit sur le sol. Nom d'un Eruptif baveux ! Le Ministère devrait interdire aux garçons de se goinfrer. Vous vous demandez comment je sais que mon agresseur est un garçon ? C'est simple, il n'y a – hormis Juliette – que la gente masculine pour proférer des insanités telles que celles qui me parviennent actuellement aux oreilles. Si je l'écoutais, ce serait à moi de culpabiliser de n'avoir pu offrir à ce précieux derrière un matelas plus consistant que ma maigreur. Je sens quelqu'un me tirer de là. Mon sauveur m'emmena vers les maraudeurs. Tiens y en a que trois. J'en conclus que la main que j'ai sur la taille appartient à Mumus.

-Tout va bien, Abé ?

-Ma foi, j'ai dû perdre un peu de seins mais je vais bien.

-N'importe quoi.

-Ah parce que tu mates mes seins.

-Pas d'embrouilles, les amoureux, fit Sirius, amusé.

Depuis qu'on a cassé je considère Sirius comme un grand frère et il me considère comme sa petite sœur. Et comme tout grand frère qui se respecte il m'embête avec des soi-disant amoureux.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, fit Clara qui arrivait.

Elle avait une lèvre fendue, un bleu sur le bras et elle saignait à la tempe. Et mademoiselle trouvait le moyen d'avoir l'air de la fille heureuse comme tout.

-On a vu deux salles communes Abé, il reste celle des serpents.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Je regardais Remus du coin de l'œil mais il secoua la tête. Traduction : « Non je n'ai dit à personne ton délire de liste ».

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hurla une voix.

Tout le monde se figea et se tourna vers Chourave.

-Vous allez descendre tout de suite.

On se précipita tous vers la grande salle où nous nous installâmes à nos tables respectives. A la fin du petit déjeuner le hall fut bouché par tous les septième et première années.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Une idée loufoque de ce qui nous sert de directeur, fit avec mépris un Serpentard devant moi.

-Mais encore ?

-Il veut que les septièmes années prennent sous leurs ailes les premières.

-Une première année pour un septième ?

-Oui c'est ça.

Je me demande s'il me parlerait aussi facilement s'il savait que je suis de sang-mêlé.

-T'es plus grand que moi, tu peux me dire qui je me récolte ?

-Mmm… Une certaine Aurore… Gryffondor.

-Merci.

Pendant que tous les autres cherchent désespérément leur « petit protégé » je monte trois, quatre marches et crie :

-Aurore, Gryffondor.

Tout le monde se tut et une fillette se détacha de la foule pour venir me voir.

-Bonjour.

Elle est trop mignonne sa voix. Et son visage aussi. Bon reprend toi. Elle est brune avec de magnifiques yeux. Ils sont bleu clair mais il y a un peu d'orange autour de la pupille. J'espère que son caractère ressemble à son physique.

-Tu veux qu'on aille un peu plus loin de ce vacarme pour faire connaissance ?

Elle acquiesça et on s'éloigna un peu.

-Je m'appelle Abélina Stuart et je suis à Serdaigle.

-Moi c'est Aurore Peltier de Chambure.

Tu me la refais s'il te plaît.

-Tu as des amis en particulier ici ?

-Oui j'ai quelques amis dans ma maison et chez les Serdaigle.

-Un ennemi ?

-Oh oui.

Elle a dit ça avec un ton choqué du genre « Je ne reviens pas qu'un abruti pareil puisse exister ».

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Antoine Mercier. Il est à Serdaigle.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Il a les cheveux marron tout le temps en bataille. Des yeux verts avec des petites tâches marrons à l'intérieur.

Bah putain, moi je m'en fous de la couleur des yeux des gens que je n'aime pas.

-Je vois, je vois.

-C'est un blagueur et un fauteur de troubles.

Tiens ça me dit quelque chose ça.

-J'ai cours, je dois y aller.

-D'accord. Tu viens me trouver si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

Je me dirigeais moi aussi vers ma salle de classe. A mi-chemin quelqu'un me rattrapa et posa un bras sur mes épaules.

-Ta petite s'appelle bien Aurore ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui.

-Je tiens à t'annoncer qu'elle est l'ennemie de mon petit.

Je réfléchis trente secondes.

-Tu as Antoine ?

-Oui et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit sur Aurore, elle est sérieuse et coincée.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Ce sont d'exacts opposés.

-Les contraires s'attirent. Ils sont un peu comme nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es dissipée en cours, tu révises peu et tu restes dans ta tour pour lire des magazines de mode. Je suis attentif en cours, je révise et j'adore sortir dehors la nuit.

-Si tu le dis.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison.

-Je te parie qu'ils vont finir ensemble, dit-il.

-C'est pas aux filles de parier ce genre de truc ?

Il haussa les épaules. On arriva à temps pour le cours. Pendant celui-ci je me mis à réfléchir aux paroles de Remus : « Les contraires s'attirent », « Ils sont un peu comme nous », « Je te parie qu'ils vont finir ensemble »… Est-ce qu'il parlait pour nos protégés… Ou pour nous ? Je lui jetais un regard troublé. Il rigolait avec James. Il est beau… Je secouais la tête et croisais le regard moqueur de Sirius. Je le questionnais du regard. Avec ses deux index il forma un cœur dans les airs.

-Monsieur Black ce n'est pas le moment pour vous amuser.

Il se retourna vers le prof avec un sourire en coin. Il m'a vu rougir. Je jetais un nouveau regard vers Remus. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Non… Il est mignon, beau, gentil et c'est vrai qu'il me plaît un peu. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. C'est décidé… Remus est un ami, quelqu'un avec qui discuter mais je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais amoureuse de lui.


	15. Chapter 15

-Bon t'as fini de te préparer ?

-Bientôt Lilou, bientôt.

C'est le vendredi juste avant les vacances de Noël et ce soir on fait la fête. Pas dans la grande salle mais dans la salle sur demande. Je termine en mettant de l'eye-liner doré.

-Fini. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Tu es superbe.

Ma robe est blanche avec de jolies bordures dorées. J'ai mis du crayon, du mascara, du fard à paupières blanc, de l'eye-liner, du gloss rose pâle et du fard à joues. Mes chaussures à talons sont couleur or.

-Merci. On y va ?

-Je peux m'occuper de tes cheveux ?

-Tu sais pas ce que tu veux, toi.

Elle haussa les épaules et me lança un sort pour que mes cheveux retombent en ondulations dans mon dos.

-On y va maintenant.

Elle me prit un bras et je la suivis. On arriva devant le pan de mur. On fit trois aller-retour jusqu'à ce que la porte apparaisse. On l'ouvrit.

-Bah pourquoi y a personne ?

-Parce que ça commence dans une demi-heure. On vous a dit de venir plus tôt pour que vous nous aidiez.

-A quoi faire ?

-Choisir les musiques, mettre les décorations aux murs.

Je regardais James, je regardais mes talons, James me regarda, je regardais Lily, elle regarda Clara, Clara regarda Peter, Peter regarda la bouffe… Je sais même plus la définition du mot regarder après l'avoir autant dit.

-Je vais dire bonjour aux autres avant.

Je me dirigeais vers Sirius pour lui faire la bise. Et j'allais ensuite en direction de Clara et Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, Clara ?

-Remus voulait me parler.

-A quel propos ?

-Secret confidentiel, fit mon amie en faisant un clin d'oeil à Remus.

Celui-ci se mît à rougir. Non je ne ressens absolument pas de jalousie.

-Au lieu de bavasser comme des vieilles dans un supermarché, venez nous aider.

Pendant une demi-heure on les aida. J'essayais de ne pas penser à Clara et Remus qui parlaient et riaient ensembles. Des élèves de toutes maisons arrivèrent.

-Que la fête commence, les amis.

Aussitôt on se jeta sur la nourriture et sur la piste de danse. Vers vingt-deux heures trente James vint me voir.

-Abé tu fais quoi ?

-Je bois.

-Cool, tu peux me rendre un tout petit service.

-Dis toujours.

-Tu peux aller chercher des boissons de la cuisine.

-Tu me demandes de descendre sept étages et de les remonter en essayant de ne pas me faire prendre par les profs ?

-Bien résumé.

-C'est bon je vais y aller, soupirais-je.

-Merci Abé.

Et il retourna à la fête. Je me levais de ma chaise. Allez savoir pourquoi quand je l'ai souhaitée elle est apparue à côté du bar. J'ouvrais la lourde porte, regardais des deux côtés et je sortis discrètement. Enfin aussi discrètement que je pouvais avec des chaussures à talons de dix centimètres. J'étais au sixième étage quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

-Abé.

-Oui, fis-je en me retournant.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Remus. Il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule dans les couloirs.

J'haussais les épaules et repris ma route.

-Tu boudes ?

Je ne répondis pas. Allez savoir ce que je pouvais dire avec ce que j'avais ingurgité.

-Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que fait un préfet et une intello font dans les couloirs ?

Rogue était à un ou deux mètres de nous et nous fixait moqueur.

-J'ai pas l'impression que ça te regarde.

-Exact, vos cochonneries ne regardent que vous.

Je me foutais pas mal de ce qu'il pensait. A vrai dire je me concentrais sur autre chose. Je passais à côté de lui en essayant de me retenir mais je ne réussis pas à tenir et éternuais. Tellement fort que je tombais sur mes genoux. Rogue partit du couloir avec une moue dégoûtée. J'éternuais de nouveau.

-C'est bon il est partit.

-Je ne faisais pas semblant.

-Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je secouais la tête. Il me prit les mains pour m'aider à me relever mais je restais à terre.

-Tu promets de ne pas rire ? Demandais-je en plongeant des yeux de chien battu dans ses yeux à lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je rigolerais ?

-Promet le c'est tout.

-D'accord.

-Je suis… Allergique.

-Au risque de me répéter pourquoi est-ce que je rigolerais ? Des allergies ça touche tout le monde.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis allergique… A Rogue.

Il est en mode bouche en cul de poule. Après trente secondes il referma la bouche et fronça les sourcils. Il commença à devenir tout rouge. Je soupirais.

-Vas y rigole, tu vas étouffer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il explosa de rire et tomba à genoux devant moi. Après cinq minutes il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es allergique à Rogue, tu as fait une liste… Un autre secret à dévoiler ?

-Pas pour le moment. Mais bon vu comment ça part entre nous, je sens que tu vas être mon confident.

Il me sourit et m'aida à me relever. On repartit vers les cuisines.

-On aurait dû prendre la cape de James.

-En quoi sa cape nous aurait aidés ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Monsieur Lupin, fit un elfe ravi.

-Bonsoir Pimky.

-Comment va monsieur James ?

-Très bien, il te passe le bonjour.

Cet elfe craque sur James ?

-Il me faut des boissons.

-Je vais vous chercher ça.

Il revint avec une panière remplie de bouteilles d'alcool.

-Merci.

-De rien miss Abélina.

-Comment me connais-tu ?

-Monsieur James et ses amis parlent souvent de vous, de miss Billington et miss Evans en venant ici.

-Oh, fis-je stupéfaite.

-A plus tard Pimky.

Il sortit à pas précipités.

-Attend moi.

Je le rattrapais et m'accrochais à son bras pour pas qu'il puisse m'échapper.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous parlez de nous quand vous êtes tous les quatre.

Il essaya d'accélérer.

-Lily je comprends mais Clara et moi beaucoup moins.

-Laisse tomber.

-Non, si j'apprends que vous m'utilisez pour je ne sais quelle raison…

-Tu crois qu'on ne t'apprécie pas ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on fait semblant ?

Je me figeais sur place. J'avais réussi à le mettre en colère.

-N… non.

-Alors arrête de sortir des conneries.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence.

-Bonne soirée, dis-je avant de disparaître.

Pendant une heure je restais de mon côté puis je commençais à fatiguer. Je retournais vers le coin des maraudeurs. Ils étaient avec Clara, Lily, Pierre et Alexandre. Ils étaient arrivés quand, eux ?

-Bon Lunard maintenant tu peux nous dire pourquoi t'avais l'air mi- déprimé, mi- coléreux quand t'es revenu.

-Pour rien.

-D'accord, je dirais à Abé qu'elle n'est rien, fit Lily.

Je souris. Ah oui, je suis cachée derrière deux personnes.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Un peu mais c'est rien.

-Tu vas sortir avec elle ? Demanda Peter.

-Certainement pas. Je préfère sortir avec l'une de ses sœurs.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Elles sont plus sérieuses qu'Abélina. Et ce n'est pas mon genre de sortir avec des gamines.

Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te jure Lupin, y a des fois où tu sors des conneries aussi grosse qu'Hagrid.

J'avoue que je suis blessée. Je veux rentrer au dortoir afin de… Bon j'avoue que je vais pleurer. Je sortis de ma cachette.

-Ah bah vous êtes là, ça fait trois heures que je vous cherche.

-Et oui nous sommes là. Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Merci Lily.

-Oui je commence à fatiguer.

-On va vous accompagner, fit James. Je vous laisse pas toutes les trois sans protection.

Clara opina. On se dirigea vers la sortie. Heureusement que ma salle commune n'est pas loin.

-Vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? Demanda joyeusement Sirius.

-On va chez Clara avec Lily.

-En quel honneur ?

-C'est son anniversaire le premier janvier.

-On va à New York, fit-elle toute contente.

-On pourra venir ? Demanda James.

-Le 25 vous restez chez vous, Noël est une fête familiale. Mais vous pourrez venir chez moi le 26 ou le 27 comme ça vous arrange.

Je marchais derrière avec Lupin. On gardait tous les deux le silence. Soudain on heurta de plein fouet une sorte de mur invisible. Nos amis se tournèrent vers nous.

-Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-On est bloqués, fit Lupin.

Je me rappelais d'un détail et levais la tête. Du gui. Je vais tuer Dumbledore. Clara regarda elle aussi au plafond.

-Vous êtes piégés par le gui, vous êtes obligés de vous embrasser.

Je foudroyais mon amie du regard.

-Bon bah le temps que vous vous décidiez on va y aller nous, hein. Bonne soirée.

Sur ce coup là, je suis furieuse contre Sirius. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi. Cinq minutes plus tard Lupin soupira.

-On ne va pas rester là éternellement.

Je soupirais, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassais. C'est agréable… Non. Je reculais et m'éloignais de lui. Notre « prison » avait disparue.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lupin, ce baiser ne veut rien dire. Après tout je sais comme tu détestes les gamines.

Je ne regardais même pas sa réaction et marchait à grands pas vers ma salle commune. Je croisais les maraudeurs et ne m'arrêtais pas quand ils essayèrent de me parler. Je répondis à l'énigme, montais dans mon dortoir, me changeais, me démaquillais et j'allais enfin au lit. Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir, je n'arrivais qu'à penser à Lupin.


	16. Chapter 16

Les vacances étaient bien entamées. Noël était passé sous les cadeaux, les rires et bien entendu l'alcool. Aujourd'hui les maraudeurs arrivent mais LE problème : ils ne savent pas où habitent Clara. Vous vous dites voilà qui est problématique et c'est moi qui me coltine la tâche d'aller les chercher dans Londres.

-Tu es prête Abé ?

-Malheureusement.

-Allez, courage.

-Merci.

Je sortis dehors, je refermais le portail derrière moi et je transplanais dans le Londres sorcier. Je leur avais dit que j'allais les chercher dans le Londres moldu. Dans un bar plus précisément. J'arrivais à destination, fis la bise à deux ou trois personnes que je connaissais et j'allais les rejoindre au comptoir.

-Salut, on y va ?

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Abé.

-Salut Thomas.

Thomas c'est le serveur. La trentaine, blond aux yeux verts.

-Comment tu vas ma belle ?

-Super. Et toi ?

-Bien. Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

-C'était horrible, je me suis fait coffrée pour possession de drogue.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Non.

C'est dingue ça, j'adore ce type mais qu'est-ce qu'il est naïf.

-Bon, vous payez et on y va.

-C'est gratuit pour eux. Tes amis sont mes amis, chérie.

-Merci, à la prochaine.

Je les fis sortir.

-Vous ne me perdez pas de vue, d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils me suivirent jusqu'à mon appartement.

-Pourquoi on va ici ?

-Je dois récupérer quelques affaires.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et je les fis entrer chez moi. Sirius siffla.

-Tu es la seule fille que je connaisse aussi désordonnée.

Je ramassais quelques vêtements et de l'argent.

-Vous avez offert un cadeau à votre première année ?

-Non et toi ?

-Ouais un livre.

-Laisse-moi deviner : « Dix leçons pour séduire un sorcier ».

-Et puis quoi encore ? Elle se débrouille très bien. Je lui ai offert « Vingt trucs utiles pour se débarrasser d'un mec chiant ».

-Et j'imagine que tu l'as lu.

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Elle veut se débarrasser de qui ?

-Un petit à Serdaigle, Antoine Mercier. On y va ?

Nous descendîmes. James et Sirius me prirent les mains, Peter me prit l'épaule et Lupin s'accrocha à ma taille. Il est chiant. Oui je fais toujours la tête. Je transplanais.

Je déteste ce moyen de transport, fit Peter.

Je les emmenais dans le manoir de Clara.

-Vous êtes enfin là, j'ai besoin de vous.

-Bonjour Natacha, tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Bougez-vous.

-Quel charmant accueil.

-L'anniversaire de Clara c'est le premier janvier et elle n'est pas là alors ses parents et Natacha lui organise une fête surprise.

-Cool, alors on est venus le bon jour.

Je les conduis jusqu'à la plus grande pièce du manoir.

-Elle se refuse rien la petite Billington.

-Tu exagères James, je suis sûre que tu as la même pièce dans ton manoir.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai, fit Sirius en toussant.

-Si même mon meilleur ami est contre moi.

-Vous vous bougez, oui ?

-Arrête de stresser Natacha.

-Je ne stresse pas. Après tout Pierre et Alexandre font le bordel, Lily fait dieu seul sait quoi et Juliette est encore au lit.

-Je vais chercher Lily et Juliette, fis-je.

Je me tournais vers les maraudeurs.

-Débrouiller vous avec elle, chuchotais-je.

Puis je sortis à la recherche des filles. Je trouvais Juliette dans l'une des chambres d'amis.

-Bah t'es réveillée. Tu es au courant que Natacha est en train de criser ?

-Bah pourquoi je reste ici à ton avis.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Habille-toi.

Elle fit la moue mais se leva néanmoins. Je sortis et partis à la recherche de Lily. Je la trouvais dans le petit salon.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Elle m'observa et haussa les épaules.

-Rien… Rien du tout.

Tiens ça sent Jamesie.

-Natacha te cherche.

Elle grimaça et se leva pour me suivre. En chemin on croisa Pierre et Alexandre qui faisaient exploser des feux d'artifice.

-Je comprends ce qu'a voulu dire Natacha quand elle a dit que vous foutiez le bordel.

Ils eurent un sourire en coin et me suivirent. On arriva dans la grande pièce.

-J'ai réussi à ameuter tout le monde.

-C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à tenir à Clara ici.

-D'ailleurs elle est où ? Demanda James.

-Chez Jordan.

-C'est qui ?

-Son plan cul, dit Alexandre.

-Alexandre tu ne pouvais pas la fermer, fis-je exaspérée.

-D'où tu sors toi ?

On se tourna tous vers Lily, puis vers la personne qu'elle regardait. Regulus.

-Clara est autant mon amie que la tienne Evans.

-Dis plutôt que t'es venu pour galocher Natacha.

-Absolument pas.

-Il croit qu'on est cons en plus.

On décora la pièce et on prépara musique, boissons et nourriture. Vers vingt heures on entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Les garçons, venez.

Ils me suivirent jusque dans le hall. Clara discutait avec Jordan. Il est brun aux yeux bleus au fait.

-Ah, vous êtes arrivés.

Elle vint faire la bise aux quatre garçons. Si, si même à Sirius.

-Je vous présente Jordan.

-Ton plan cul d'après ce qu'on a compris, fit Sirius.

On pourrait presque croire qu'il est jaloux. Clara me lança un regard noir.

-C'est Alexandre, fis-je en levant les mains devant moi.

-Alors celui-là, marmonna-t-elle.

-Viens avec nous.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais à ma suite. Les cinq garçons nous suivirent. On arriva dans sa chambre. Lily s'y trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lilou ?

-Je me suis échappé de ta sœur.

-Depuis hier soir elle est chiante, va savoir pourquoi.

-Je confirme.

-A quoi tu penses Abé ?

-Rien du tout.

Enfin… Presque. Tout à l'heure Lily avait l'air perturbée à cause de Jamesie alors je me suis dit « Tiens si je la rendais jalouse ». Et je vais le faire. Je mis un bras autour de la taille de James et lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

-J'ai à te parler.

Il mit un bras sur mes épaules et m'emmena en dehors de la chambre. On se dirigea vers ma chambre.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Tu es toujours amoureux de Lily ?

Il rougit.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Je te propose un truc.

-Dis toujours.

-On va tellement se rapprocher qu'on va la rendre jalouse.

-Cool et comme ça je t'aiderais à rendre jaloux notre Mumus.

-J'ai pas l'attention de le rendre jaloux.

-Si tu le dis.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, lui pris la main et nous retournâmes dans la chambre.

-Bah pourquoi vous êtes partis ?

-On avait des trucs à se dire.

Ils observèrent nos mains liées.

-Je ne savais pas que les gamins c'était ton genre Abé, fit Lily.

Ouille. Mais bon ça prouve qu'elle est jalouse.

-Que veux-tu ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble, répondis-je en fixant Lupin. On y va ?

-Où ça ? Demanda Clara.

On ne répondit pas et nous dirigeâmes vers le grand salon.

-SURPRISE !

-C'est gentil mais vous vous êtes trompés de jour.

-Ta gueule, on a fait exprès, répondit Sirius.

-Ah.

Elle alla remercier toutes les personnes présentes.

PDV Sirius.

La fête avait commencée depuis deux heures. Je n'arrêtais pas de chercher Clara mais elle avait disparue. J'avoue que je l'ai très mal pris d'apprendre qu'elle avait un « plan cul ». Je me baladais dans le manoir à la recherche de ma chambre. Non parce qu'on avait oublié de me dire où je dormais. J'ouvris plusieurs portes au hasard mais je tombais plus sur des couples en manque qu'autre chose. J'ouvris une autre porte et tombais sur Billington et son Jordan. Tous deux me regardaient mais les emplacements de leurs mains ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur activité.

-Désolé.

Et je m'en allais sans même refermer la porte. Je pris la direction pour retourner à la fête.

-Black.

J'accélérais. Il est hors de question que je l'affronte maintenant.

-Putain Black.

-Fous moi la paix.

Elle agrippa mon bras et me plaqua contre un mur. Sa robe est mal mise et ses cheveux sont en bataille. Elle est sexy… Mais ce n'est pas mon œuvre. Je me mis à fixer le mur avec colère. Elle aussi a l'air en colère.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Tu es hypocrite.

-Pourquoi ?

Mon regard se durcit.

-Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas les filles qui sont sorties avec moi parce que c'est des filles faciles.

-Oui, et ?

-Et ta seule différence avec elles c'est que ce n'est pas dans mon lit que tu es allée.

Je l'ai choquée. Et j'en profite pour retourner à la fête. Je l'ai traitée ouvertement de catin, de libertine où comme vous voulez. Vous vous dites : « Il est trop méchant, la pauvre » mais je vous rappelle que je suis un Black et que ce n'est pas notre genre de garder notre langue dans notre poche.


	17. Chapter 17

Je suis super contente et excitée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on va à New York. C'est là-bas qu'on va fêter la nouvelle année mais aussi l'anniversaire de Clara. En parlant d'elle je l'ai retrouvée le soir de sa fête dans ma chambre, les yeux rouges.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je me suis disputée avec Black.

-Et alors ? Tu ne l'aimes pas.

Elle haussa les épaules. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner elle l'avait pris à part pour lui parler. Bien entendu nous étions aux aguets.

-Retire ce que tu as dit hier soir.

-Et puis quoi encore.

-Même si je te déteste, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis une fille facile.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu me détestais alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je pense de toi ?

-Tu fais chier Black.

-Billington tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps. Désolé mais dans ma tête si tu n'es pas une fille facile alors tu es une pu…

-Essaie de rester politiquement correct chez moi Black, s'immisça Natacha.

Sirius lui envoya un regard noir et monta les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard on entendit la porte claquée. Et maintenant bien qu'on soit à une heure d'une fête mémorable, ils sont tous les deux sombres et boudeurs.

-Vous pouvez pas enterrer la hache de guerre.

Pas de réponse.

-Au moins pour la soirée, après vous pourrez faire vos gamins tranquillement.

-Ta gueule, firent les deux protagonistes.

-Au moins ils sont d'accord sur une chose, fit joyeusement Lupin.

Ce qui m'amusa. Je déteste quand quelqu'un que je boude me fait rire.

-Vous êtes d'accord ?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Ouais.

-Cool. On y va ?

-Abé, ça commence dans une heure.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Où est Peluche ?

-A Poudlard. Pendant les vacances je la laisse toujours au château, aux mains des elfes.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'imagines on se fait attaquer par des mangemorts et mon chat y meurt pendant la bataille. Je ne pourrais pas survivre. Et je tuerais ces fils de chiens.

Pour une raison obscure Sirius et Lupin se mirent à toussoter.

-Excusez-moi si vous aimez les chiens.

-C'est rien Abé, on va survivre.

-Si tu le dis Lupin.

-Remus, grogna-t-il.

-Eh Abé, tu sais toujours pas quoi faire ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux.

Sirius m'attrapa le bras et James fit de même avec Lupin. Ils nous enfermèrent dans un placard.

-Réconciliez-vous avant la fin de l'heure ou on va faire la fête sans vous.

Et là je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête. Je pris Remus dans mes bras.

-Oh, Remus mon confident, viens dans mes bras mon chou.

Seul des éclats de rires me parvinrent.

-Mais quelle bande de…

-Ne te plaint pas, je sens qu'ils vont m'appeler « mon chou » toute la soirée.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

-Oh, pardon.

Je défis ma prise et m'éloignais.

-Pour me rattraper je t'autorise à me donner un surnom.

-Mmmmh pourquoi pas… Banana.

Tiens le même surnom que Clara m'a donné au match de quiddich. Soudain je cessais de sourire.

-Et oui, je sais que c'est toi Banana. Et j'imagine que Clara doit être Clafoutis.

-Tu es trop intelligent pour ton bien mon chou, dis-je d'un ton boudeur.

Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.

-On s'assoit sur les seaux ?

On prit chacun un seau et nous nous installâmes.

-On est réconciliés ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai envie de te dire oui mais…

-Tu n'es pas une gamine… Mais tu as réussi à me mettre en colère ce soir-là.

-Désolée. Mais avec toute cette histoire je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous parlez de moi, Clara et Lily en cuisine.

-Je pensais que tu avais oublié, murmura-t-il en rougissant.

-Et bah non. Je sais toujours pas où tu vas une fois par mois.

-Tu es trop curieuse.

-Et toi trop mystérieux. Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras tout ?

-Oui.

-Promis ?

-Mais comment tu veux que je ne craque pas devant ta bouille ?

-C'est impossible.

Il sourit et me fit un bisou. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Vous êtes vraiment réconciliés ou c'est pour qu'on vous libère ?

-On est vraiment réconciliés, répondis-je.

Remus se leva et m'aida à faire de même puis on retourna au salon bras dessus, bras dessous.

-Encore deux à rabibocher, soupira Lily.

On ne remarqua que maintenant les visages rouges de Clara et Sirius.

-T'étais obligé de les enfermer dans ce placard ?

-Pourquoi tu t'en prends qu'à moi ? James aussi est de la partie.

-La différence c'est que j'apprécie James. Et puis c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, il t'a juste suivi.

-J'ai juste fait en sorte que deux des personnes auxquelles je tiens se réconcilient.

-Ils n'avaient pas besoin de toi ! Abélina et Remus tiennent trop l'un à l'autre pour se faire la tête éternellement.

-Justement ! J'ai préféré les aider plutôt que de les voir se bouder pour de la merde. Non parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ils sont tous les deux rancuniers.

Je précise qu'ils crient de plus en plus fort à chaque phrase. Clara ne sait pas quoi dire puis finalement :

-Tu sais quoi Black, t'es vraiment con.

-Tu sais quoi Billington va faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux : va te faire foutre.

Elle leva la main et lui mît une gifle magistrale. Moi je dis il va garder la marque pour toute la soirée. Ah et Sirius fait flipper avec son expression et son regard. Clara, elle a l'air de regretter.

-Allez à la fête sans moi.

-Patmol...

-Non, je n'irai pas à l'anniversaire de quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas.

Il sortit du manoir et transplana. Clara a les larmes aux yeux.

-Allons-y.

On prit nos manteaux et nous sortîmes du manoir. Même Regulus a l'air peiné pour Clara. On transplana à l'endroit indiqué. Une foule immense se dressait devant nous.

-On va te changer les idées, fit Juliette.

Clara acquiesça mais sans y mettre son cœur.

-Allez viens on va chercher à boire.

-Si vous nous cherchez envoyez des étincelles vertes dans le ciel.

-D'accord.

Elles s'en allèrent.

-J'espère qu'elle va réussir à se changer les idées.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est un peu ma meilleure amie Remus.

-Oh, tu as donc réussi à retenir mon prénom.

S'ensuivit une conversation passionnante et amusée sur les prénoms. Deux heures plus tard Juliette fit son apparition.

-Où est Clara ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie aux toilettes et elle n'est jamais revenue. Je suis allé voir mais elle n'y était pas. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait le cœur à faire la fête.

Au moment où j'allais répondre quelqu'un m'empoigna le bras et me retourna. Il sort d'où, lui ?

-Abélina faut que tu m'aides, fit Sirius.

PDV Clara

Même si j'ai dit à Juliette que j'allais peut-être rentrée je ne peux m'y résoudre. C'est spécialement pour moi qu'ils sont venus. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire ma rabat-joie. Je suis actuellement contre un mur à regarder les autres danser.

-Bonsoir.

Je me tourne vers la voix et découvre un homme brun et légèrement barbu. Il a un sourire que je qualifierais de pervers.

-Tu veux qu'on aille dans un coin plus tranquille ?

-Dégage ! Répondis-je.

Loin d'être d'accord il m'attrapa les poignets et me plaqua contre un mur. Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser quand quelqu'un le prit par sa veste et l'envoya paître ailleurs. Je crois que le mec va se retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir et quelques côtes cassées. Mon « sauveur » revint vers moi.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui merci.

Le mec en face de moi est châtain avec des yeux gris acier. Les mêmes yeux que Black. Mais celui en face de moi n'a rien à voir avec lui. Il a la peau plus foncée que Black et il est moins musclé.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tiffany.

Il eut un sourire l'air de dire : « Je sais très bien que c'est faux, arrête de me prendre pour un con ». Ce type est bizarre.

-Et bien… Tiffany, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à la nouvelle année.

-D'accord, merci.

Il me fixa d'un regard de braise. Et j'eus l'envie que ce regard appartienne à Sirius. Depuis le soir de ma fête je me demande… Si je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse. Je secouais la tête.

-Des problèmes ?

-Aucun.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes on entendit le compte à rebours.

-10, 9, 8…

A mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent, le garçon s'approcha de moi. Je me surpris à vouloir que ce soit Sirius.

-4, 3…

Et c'est à lui que je pensais quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser fougueux.

-2, 1, BONNE ANNEE !

Ce ne fut que cris de joie et embrassades autour de nous mais je ne fis pas attention à eux et ils ne firent pas attention à nous. Puis mon inconnu s'éloigna. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux encore subjuguée par ce baiser.

-Joyeux anniversaire Clara.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux mais il avait disparu. Je retrouvais mes amis qui me souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire et nous rentrâmes chez moi. Dans mon lit j'étais toujours aussi troublée.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain… Enfin plutôt quelques heures plus tard je me réveillais. Le réveil m'indiquait qu'il était 14 heures 30. Je m'étirais, me donnais un coup de brosse et descendais dans le salon. James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Juliette, Natacha et Regulus y étaient.

-Salut.

On entendit frapper à la porte.

-J'y vais.

Natacha se leva et accueillit les nouveaux arrivants.

-Coucou, tiens des visages inconnus.

-On connaît Abélina.

Les trois jeunes filles qui venaient d'arriver me firent la bise. Ambre, Kelly et Maryne.

-Vous savez où est sa chambre.

-On va embêter les garçons avant.

-Je viens avec vous.

On se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alexandre et de Pierre. Ils étaient encore endormis.

-Bonjour ! Crièrent les filles en se jetant sur les deux garçons.

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Putain vous faites chier.

-Vous nous avez manqué aussi.

Je vous ai même pas dit qui sont Ambre, Kelly et Maryne. Ce sont trois amies d'enfance de Clara. Alors Kelly a de longs cheveux blonds avec des mèches roses et des yeux marron maquillés de noir. Maryne a les cheveux bouclés et noirs, ainsi que des yeux bleu clairs. Et enfin Ambre a de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux bleu foncés. Je sais que Kelly est sur Alexandre, qu'Ambre est sur Pierre et que Maryne est lesbienne.

-On y va les mecs.

-Cool.

-Ne nous embrouiller pas dès le début.

-Vous venez les filles ? Demandais-je.

Elles se levèrent et me suivirent jusqu'à la chambre de Clara. Elle dormait encore.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Crièrent-elles en sautant sur le lit de Clara.

-Vous réveillez uniquement comme ça ?

-Oh, non. On a plein de manières.

-Merci les filles, répondit Clara.

-Allez viens on va dans ton salon.

On se dirigea vers le salon.

-Coucou, fit Clara d'une voix ensommeillée.

-T'assumes pas le réveil, toi.

-Bonjour, fit Sirius en arrivant.

Il ne porte que son pantalon de pyjama. J'aime la vue dis donc. Je me reprends.

-Tu sais Sirius ça existe le tee-shirt.

-Et encore vous n'êtes pas dans le dortoir, fit Remus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il se promène complètement nu dans le dortoir et il s'en fout si on le voit ou pas.

-Que veux-tu ? Quand c'est beau et équipé faut bien le montrer.

J'éclatais de rire en même temps que Lily, Natacha et Juliette.

-Et qui sont ces magnifiques jeunes filles ?

-Des amies d'enfance, répondit Clara.

Ils firent un duel de regard puis Clara détourna les yeux et Sirius eut un sourire satisfait.

-Je vais me doucher, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Quand il partit je remarquais Clara en train de le reluquer.

-Moi aussi je vais y aller, à plus.

Je montais à l'étage mais au lieu d'aller dans ma chambre j'allais dans celle de Sirius. Il avait encore son bas de pyjama, encore heureux.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je change ton physique hier soir ?

A ma plus grande surprise il se mit à rougir.

-Pour rien.

-Sirius répond.

-Pour rien je t'ai dit.

-Un rapport avec Clara ?

Il soupira bruyamment.

-Il se pourrait que j'ai profité de ne pas être moi pour… Embrasser Clara.

-Je le savais.

-Comment ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'un inconnu l'avait embrassé hier. Et la description ressemblait en ce que je t'avais transformé.

-Alors pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne sais pas. Au début je voulais jouer avec elle mais après je me suis rendu compte que je voulais vraiment l'embrasser.

-Tu es en train de tomber amoureux.

-J'espère pas. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'une fille qui me hait plus que tout.

-Si tu le dis.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

-Tu sais Sirius de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas.

Puis je sortis et j'allais vraiment prendre ma douche. Quand je retournais au salon tout le monde était là.

-T'en a mis du temps, fit Remus.

-Oh, pardon je t'ai manqué mon chou.

Il rougit.

-Et puis je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être propre.

Pendant une heure les autres firent connaissance avec les trois amies de Clara. Je remarquais qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à Sirius. Va falloir que je la cuisine.

-Par contre…, hésita James.

-Quoi ?

-Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas là ce soir.

Lily qui était jusque-là souriante perdit quelque peu son sourire.

-Et où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Oui ça s'est arranger entre eux. On pourrait même les qualifier d'amis.

-Pas loin, on se fait juste une petite soirée avec Sirius, Peter et Remus.

-Mais pourquoi vous la ferez pas ici votre soirée entre mecs ?

-Trop dangereux, répondit Peter.

Ses amis le foudroyèrent du regard.

-Bah quoi ? Allez savoir ce qu'on pourrait faire comme blague.

Remus lui envoya un regard du genre : « Bien rattrapé mais évite les bourdes à l'avenir ». C'est quoi le délire ? Je crois que je vais les suivre ce soir.

PDV Sirius

On a eu chaud aujourd'hui. Peter devrait apprendre à se la fermer de temps en temps. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et la plus difficile. Tous les ans à la première pleine lune le loup en Remus se déchaîne. On revient toujours blessés de ces pleines lunes là.

-Patmol je peux te dire un truc, fit James.

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Je peux recommencer ?

-Accordé, fis-je amusé.

-Tu n'as pas choisi la plus simple caractériellement.

-Et Lily c'est quoi ? Un chaton adorable, mignon et câlin ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Faudrait qu'on donne un coup de pouce au destin pour Remus et Abé.

-Change de sujet, Jamesie, change de sujet.

-Je suis sérieux.

Je soupirais.

-Pour commencer il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que Remus a un problème de fourrure.

-Elle est intelligente, elle va se poser des questions et deviner.

-Je le sais. Et je n'ai aucune solution.

-Si on ne peut pas lui cacher, il faut que Remus lui dise.

-Que je dise quoi à qui ?

-Que tu dises à Peter que c'est moi qui ai mangé ses derniers chocogrenouilles.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea l'intéressé.

On éclata de rire. Bien que Remus nous regarda, soupçonneux.

-C'est quoi ce bout de papier ?

Je le ramassais : « Ce qui se passe entre toi et Clara ne me regarde pas mais fais en sorte que ni toi ni elle n'en souffre. A. S ».

-C'est quoi ?

-Rien, fis-je en froissant le papier.

Ils ne sont pas obligés de tout savoir.

-On y va ?

PDV Abélina

Je suis vraiment nulle en espionnage. La preuve : je viens de faire craquer une branche. Ah oui je suis dans un arbre. A première vue la soirée entre mecs se passe dans une forêt qui se trouve dans un coin paumé.

-Elle va bientôt apparaître, transformez-vous.

Aussitôt les silhouettes de James, Sirius et Peter se transformèrent en des silhouettes d'animaux. Je reconnus un cerf et un chien mais Peter avait tout bonnement disparu. Il ne se passa plus rien alors je me mis à observer le ciel. La lune, pleine apparut. Et là j'entendis un bruit qui me fit froid dans le dos. On aurait dit qu'on cassait un corps humain en deux. Je baissais la tête et vis la transformation de Remus. Son corps s'allongea, des poils et un museau apparurent et enfin des crocs et des griffes d'une taille impressionnante poussèrent. Il leva la tête vers moi comme s'il avait senti mon odeur-ce qui est sûrement le cas-et entreprit de grimper l'arbre dans lequel je me trouve. Je montais encore plus haut et m'installais sur une branche assez solide. Le vent d'hiver dut emporter mon odeur ailleurs car j'entendis des bruits de course qui s'éloignaient de mon arbre. Maintenant je sais. Je sais pourquoi il disparaît une fois par moi. Une boule dans la gorge m'empêchait de respirer. Cette boule elle veut sortir.

-Un loup-garou.


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain je me réveillais toujours perchée sur mon arbre. Comment je suis trop forte, même pas tombée. Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de se réjouir. L'aube se lève. Je dois rentrer chez Clara, prendre des vêtements un peu plus chaud et… Et réfléchir. Je ne prends même pas la peine de descendre de mon perchoir et transplane directement. Je me mets à courir pour ne pas croiser les garçons. Vous vous dites : « C'est lâche ». Mais moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée pour deux raisons : De une, je ne veux affronter aucun des garçons sans avoir les idées claires. De deux, je veux laisser Remus se reposer. Je prends une douche rapide et m'habille d'un gros pull, d'un jean et de bottes à fourrure. Je mets ma doudoune, remonte la fermeture éclair et ressors. Dehors je croise Pierre, Alexandre, Ambre et Kelly en train de se battre à coups de boules de neige. A sept heures du matin, allez comprendre la logique.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Pierre.

Mais avant que je puisse lui répondre il se prend une boule de neige en plein visage. Je sors du jardin et transplane de nouveau.

PDV Clara

Je me réveille vers treize heures. J'allais me doucher et m'habiller. Quand je descendais je trouvais Lily, Juliette, Pierre, Alexandre, Kelly, Ambre, Natacha, Maryne et Regulus.

-Bah elle est où Abé ?

-On l'a vu partir ce matin.

-Elle est partie où ?

-Dehors.

-Jure.

-Les maraudeurs sont rentrés à peine une ou deux minutes après son départ.

-Je vais voir s'ils l'ont rencontrée.

Je montais dans leur chambre. Ils dormaient tous à poings fermés. Ce que c'est mignon quand ça dort. Soudain je sentis qu'on m'agrippait la cheville. Je faillis crier mais je me retiens à temps. Je baissais les yeux.

-Putain mais t'es con, Black. Tu m'as fait peur.

-C'était le but. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu admirais la vue ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es réveillé Black, pas dans un de tes rêves pervers.

Il ricana et se frotta les yeux.

-Bon, sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fous là Billington ?

-Mais fermez vos gueules.

C'est qu'il serait grossier le petit Peter.

-Amène-toi.

Il se leva à contrecœur puis il me suivit jusque dans ma chambre. Où il se laissa tomber comme une merde sur mon lit.

-Tu pouvais le dire qu'on ferait des choses intéressantes je me serais levé plus vite.

Je levais les yeux au ciel bien que mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu Abélina ce matin ?

-Non et j'aurai bien voulu.

Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca a un rapport avec Remus ?

-Entre autres.

-Elle a découvert que c'était un loup-garou ?

Il fut estomaqué.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Faut pas être con dans la vie.

-Je te jure Billington si tu…

-Je l'ai pas dit aux autres alors que ça fait quatre mois que je le sais.

Il me jaugea.

-Elle a vu Remus se transformer hier soir.

-Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

-On ne sait pas encore, c'est pour ça que je voulais la voir.

-Je la connais elle veut mettre ses idées au clair.

-Putain ça va encore foutre la merde entre eux ça.

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés.

-Toi aussi tu veux les voir en couple.

-Moi, James, Peter…

-Lily, Juliette, Natacha…

-Pierre, Alexandre…

-Sandrine, Anne-Lucile…

-Et même ce qui me sert de frère.

-On va les aider, déclarais-je.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte la condition de Remus.

Pendant un moment on resta à contempler le plafond.

-Black ?

-Mmm

-Tu te rends compte que c'est notre première conversation civilisée.

Il ricana. Je me retournais sur le ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites quand Remus se transforme ?

Il sourit.

-Secret de maraudeurs, chérie.

-Calme tes ardeurs, mon chou.

-Tu demanderas à Abé. Tu lui diras que tu as ma permission.

Encore un petit moment de silence.

-Puisqu'on est dans un moment de clémence, fit Black. Je ne crois pas que tu sois une fille facile. J'étais en colère quand je t'ai dit ça.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-En tout cas si t'avais été une fille facile tu aurais déjà été dans mon lit.

-Mais t'as fini avec tes allusions.

Il éclata franchement de rire. Rire qui me fit penser à un aboiement.

-On enterre la hache de guerre ? Proposa-t-il.

Je le jaugeais pour savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas.

-Du moins le temps qu'on arrive à caser Mumus et Abé.

-D'accord, ça marche.

A ma grande surprise il me fit un bisou sur le nez.

-Tant que la hache est enterrée tu es ma protégée.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur mais si tu veux.

-Au fait joyeux anniversaire en retard.

Je lui fis un bisou sur le front en guise de remerciement. Non je n'en profite absolument pas.

-Bon, on fait genre d'être les meilleurs amis du monde et on va choquer nos amis ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas maintenant, on attend que les trois autres se réveillent et le retour d'Abé.

-Bonne idée. Je peux dormir ici ?

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Ce lit est plus confortable que le mien.

-Si tu veux du moment que tu es à gauche.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as ton côté pour dormir.

-Bah si. Bon je redescends.

Le temps que j'aille à la porte il était déjà emmitouflé dans mes couvertures et me regardais avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Dors bien.

Puis je sortis.

PDV Lily

J'allais dans la chambre des maraudeurs. Sirius était aux abonnés absents. Je vis James et m'approchais de lui. Je lui caressais la joue.

-Lily, murmura-t-il.

Pendant un moment j'ai cru l'avoir réveillé mais il dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond. Il rêve de moi. C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Je soupirais. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse. Je me relevais et sortis de la chambre.

-Mais pourquoi vous allez à Poudlard ?

-Parce qu'on en a marre quand vous racontez des histoires de Poudlard et nous on n'a rien à dire. Et puis de toute façon on s'est déjà inscrites. Dumbledore est d'accord.

Pendant toute la journée ce fut dispute sur disputes entre Pierre, Alexandre, Kelly, Maryne et Ambre. Abélina rentra vers vingt heures.

PDV Remus

-Allez Remus, calme toi elle va arriver.

-Je ne me calmerais pas tant que je ne serais pas fixé.

-Tu veux qu'on vous laisse rien que tous les deux quand elle arrivera ?

-Oui.

On se tourna tous vers Abélina qui venait d'entrer. J'échangeais un regard avec Sirius, James et Peter puis ils partirent en me serrant l'épaule au passage. Elle verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce. On se regarda pendant un bon moment. Elle était plus mignonne que jamais avec ses yeux qui me fixaient avec un soupçon d'innocence, les flocons de neige qui parsemaient ses cheveux ailes-de-corbeau et ses mains qui jouaient ensembles. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Dis quelque chose Abé, s'il te plaît.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et avant même que je me rende compte elle m'avait pris dans ses bras. Tellement fort que j'en tombais à la renverse sur mon lit, l'entraînant avec moi.

-Mon petit Remus, mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Elle n'arrêtait pas m'embrasser sur les deux joues et le cou. Ce qui vu notre position me mît au comble de la gêne. De l'excitation et du désir aussi mais après c'est une autre histoire.

-Je suis désolée.

Je ne remarquais qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle pleurait.

-Relève-toi Abé et puis pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Elle se releva mais resta à califourchon sur moi. Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la situation. Je me rassis également.

-Je suis toujours en train de ma plaindre... Pour des broutilles... Alors qu'il t'est trucs dix fois plus horribles... Je suis une mauvaise personne, fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Abé. Oui il m'est arrivé des trucs horribles mais tu as été violée et ça ce n'est pas des broutilles. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça, d'accord ? Demandais-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

Elle acquiesça et posa son front contre le mien. De mon pouce j'essuyais ses larmes et elle caressa ma joue de son pouce. Sûrement une de mes cicatrices. Doucement elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Mais au moment où elles allaient se rencontrer des coups forts frappés à la porte nous firent sursauter.

-Vous êtes morts ou ça se passe comment ?

Abé eut un sourire amusé et se leva.

-Remus rien n'est arrivé et n'a failli arriver, on est comme avant.

-J'allais te dire la même chose.

Mensonge. On sortit bras dessus bras dessous et nous arrivâmes au salon.

-Bah ils sont où Sirius et Clara ?

-Alors là... Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure qu'ils ont disparu.

On entendit des rires et on se retourna. Clara, perchée sur le dos de Sirius s'accrochait à lui tout en riant. Sirius, lui essayait de la faire tomber. Ils semblèrent remarquer notre présence.

-Eh, ça vous dit une bataille de boules de neige. Filles contre garçons.

A vingt-et-une heures ? Ils sortirent nous laissant en mode statue dans le salon.


	20. Chapter 20

Nous sommes le mercredi juste après les vacances et je suis… en heure de colle. Oui déjà. En fait j'ai été collée injustement. Je vous explique je parlais tranquillement avec Clara en cours de potion. Sirius et James ont eu l'idée de faire exploser le chaudron d'Emilie. Ils ont donc mit un ingrédient explosif à l'intérieur de son chaudron. Et c'est pile à ce moment que Clara a sorti une connerie qui m'a fait exploser de rire. Ce charmant professeur de potion a cru que j'étais coupable alors il m'a collée avec James et Sirius. Et il a aussi collé Remus et Peter pour la forme. Nous sommes donc autour d'une table ronde à trier des scarabées morts. Ceux qui font moins de cinq centimètres dans le pot à gauche et ceux qui font plus de cinq centimètres dans le pot à droite. Seulement douée comme je suis, je tombe sur un problème.

-Eh, les mecs vous savez où on doit mettre ceux qui font pile cinq centimètres.

Ils me lancent un regard bizarre. Bah quoi ?

-T'as qu'à le balancer.

-On va se faire cramer.

-Bah dans une autre salle alors.

Je me levais. Allez savoir pourquoi on se fait surveiller par un Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Encore une idée du directeur ça.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que je me levais.

-Aux toilettes, problèmes de filles.

Il rougit violemment. Aucun mec n'aurait l'audace de remettre cette excuse en cause. Remus et James sont atterrés alors que Sirius et Peter ont l'air d'avoir envie d'exploser de rire. Oui, j'utilise beaucoup le mot « exploser » en ce moment. Bref je me dirige vers une classe voisine pour balancer mon cafard puis j'allais aux toilettes pour me laver les mains. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais bon question de principe. En retournant dans ma salle de colle j'entendis des bruits de disputes. Ma première année et celle de Remus se disputait violemment. Du moins aussi violemment que deux gosses de onze ans dont un est enrhumé le peuvent.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Aurore me regarde, regarde la porte, fous une claque à Antoine et vient se cacher derrière moi. Antoine, lui se frotte la joue et me regarde avec des yeux larmoyants tout en reniflant toutes les vingt secondes. Maintenant vous savez qui est enrhumé.

-Venez avec moi.

Ils me suivirent jusqu'à ma salle de colle.

-Eh, Mumus regarde qui j'ai trouvé.

-Pourquoi Antoine a la joue rouge ?

-Aurore la gifler. C'est sans doute une futur Lily.

Remus opina gravement.

-J'ai bal au ventre, fit Antoine.

-C'est sûr que quand on grignote n'importe quand, répondit Aurore.

-Ne recobbence pas toi.

-Je ne fais que dire les faits.

C'est mignon, on dirait un couple. Tiens, j'ai dû rater une partie de la dispute.

-T'INSINUES QUOI ? QUE JE SUIS CONNE ?

-COMME UN BANCHE.

-MAGICIEN A DEUX BALLES.

-SORCIERE DE BAS ETAGES.

-HANDICAPE DE LA BAGUETTE.

-BLANCHE A BAIN.

-Si jeunes et si polis, franchement ça fait chaud au cœur, déclarais-je ironiquement.

Les maraudeurs et notre surveillant sont bouches bée. Remarque ces petits se lancent des insultes que même James et Rogue n'ont jamais utilisés. Bien sûr je ne vous dirais pas ces insultes, je tiens à votre innocence.

-Bon, les petits si vous voulez vous battre on organise ça samedi prochain pendant la matinée. En attendant vous vous évitez.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Bien sûr moi et Remus seront là pour vous surveiller.

-Je peux donner mon avis ? Demanda Remus.

-Bien sûr.

-J'ai pas envie de venir.

-Tant pis pour toi.

-Mais t'as dit…

-J'ai dit que j'écouterais ton avis pas que je le prendrais en compte.

Il réfléchit à mes paroles et se mit à bouder. Sirius, James et Peter se foutaient de sa gueule.

-Bon, allez dans vos dortoirs maintenant.

Ils s'en allèrent ensembles. Je crains le pire. J'allais me rasseoir.

-Y a des moments où t'es vraiment chiante.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Et t'es fière de toi ?

-Bah oui. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant qu'ils ne seront pas ensembles.

-C'est que des gosses.

-Bah toi aussi y a des moments où t'es un gosse.

James, Peter et Sirius nous regardent comme s'ils étaient à un match de tennis. Pendant un moment on se foudroya du regard.

-C'est flagrant la ressemblance entre vous et un vieux couple.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de se faire foudroyer du regard. Je partis sans un regard en arrière.

-Ton sac ! Cria James.

Mais je n'y retournais pas.

PDV Sirius

-Elle m'énerve.

-Mais tu l'aimes, déclarais-je posément.

Il me lança un regard noir. Le Poufsouffle arriva vers nous et posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

-T'inquiète Lupin elle reviendra. Et puis pour sa défense elle a son problème mensuel.

Et il sortit comme si de rien n'était. J'essayais de cacher mon sourire amusé devant l'expression médusée de Remus. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Remus.

-T'inquiète vieux, elle reviendra.

Puis je sortis de la salle en rigolant. J'étais à dix mètres de la salle commune quand :

-Sirius !

Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir le visage de Clara avant qu'elle me saute dessus et me plaque au sol.

-Putain, tu ferais une bonne catcheuse.

-Désolée, je voulais te parler absolument ce soir.

-Et dans la conversation je suis obligé d'être allongé par terre ?

-Oh, non. Au contraire il faut qu'on trouve une pièce pour pas qu'on soit dérangés.

-Il est plus de vingt-deux heures.

-On s'en fout on va dans un placard et on l'insonorise.

Elle me prit la main et m'obligea à rentrer dans le placard le plus proche. Cette adorable petite fait tout pour activer mes hormones dis donc. Elle verrouilla et insonorisa la porte.

-Abélina était en colère.

-Je sais.

-Et sur un coup de tête, elle m'a dit ce que vous faisiez avec Remus les nuits de pleine lune.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, non je t'ai emmené ici pour te violer.

-Qui a dit que ce serait un viol ?

Je la vis rougir.

-T'es chiant, tu m'embrouilles.

-Ah bon ? Moi j'ai toute ma tête.

-T'es un animagus.

J'eus un sourire amusé.

-C'est bien tu as retrouvé tes esprits.

-Tu te transformes en chien, James en cerf et Peter en je ne sais pas quoi.

-Il se transforme en rat.

Elle eut une moue dégoûtée et eut des frissons.

-Oh, pauvre chou tu veux un câlin.

-Non merci.

-Bon, tu as découvert l'un des secrets des maraudeurs. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On va se coucher ?

-Dans mon lit ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, déverrouilla la porte et sortit du placard.

-Y a des fois où t'es nul.

Je souris et sortit du placard. James, Peter et Remus me regardaient amusés.

-Quoi ?

Peter passa devant moi en secouant la tête, amusé.

-Elle a peut-être son problème mensuel, fit James en passant devant moi.

-T'inquiète vieux elle va revenir, fit Remus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ça faites les malins, répondis-je en les suivant jusqu'au dortoir où on se charria mutuellement.

La soirée se finit sur une bataille d'oreillers et sous les rires.


	21. Chapter 21

-Abé, réveille toi tu as ton rendez-vous avec Remus et vos premières années.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi j'ai mis ce rendez-vous un samedi matin ? Je descendais de mon lit à contrecœur et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

-Euh… Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Emilie.

-Super, je pète la forme.

Faut dire c'est la première fois que je vais à la salle de bain en rampant. Je pris une douche et m'habillais d'un débardeur bordeau, d »un jean moulant bleu foncé et des chaussures à talons noires. Je laisse mes cheveux ondulés et me maquille.

-Je suis comment ?

-Sublime, tu vas te réconcilier avec Mumus ?

-Bah oui, comme tu l'as dit on ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

Clara et Juliette échangèrent un regard.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien.

-Mais encore ?

-Sois pas en retard.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte tout leur jetant un regard soupçonneux. Je sortis mais ne fermais pas entièrement la porte.

-Tu es d'accord avec moi Juju elle est amoureuse.

-Bah oui, c'est obligé.

-Je rêve ou t'écoutes à la porte de ton propre dortoir.

Je regardais la personne qui m'avait grillée et découvrit Philippe Mcwell.

-Tu ne rêves pas Mcwell.

-Philippe, s'il te plaît.

Ils ont quoi tous à m'engueuler pour une histoire de prénom ? Je le rejoignis dans la salle commune.

-Et donc tu as commencé à me parler parce que...

Il sembla hésiter puis finalement.

-Pour rien.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, le contournais et me dirigeais vers le portrait.

-Est-ce que tu sais si...

-Si quoi ?

-Si... Elle serait intéressée par moi.

Je suis peut-être intelligente mais pas au point de découvrir qui se cache derrière le "elle". Remarque grâce à ce fameux mot j'ai à présent la certitude qu'il n'est pas gay.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Bah de Juliette.

Il me dit ça comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Je ne sais pas, on ne parle pas vraiment de garçons quand on est entre nous.

Mensonge.

-Sérieux ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne parles pas de Lupin à tout bout de champ.

Je me mis à rougir comme une gamine.

-Pourquoi Remus ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai remarqué les regards que vous vous lancez depuis plus d'un mois.

-Si tu le dis. Je parlerais de toi à Juju. Bon je te laisse j'ai rendez-Vous avec...

-Lupin.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Peu importe, à plus.

Je sortis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Je rejoignis la salle sur demande.

-Bah t'es déjà là ? Demandais-je en voyant Remus.

-Oui, j'avais espéré que tu viennes un peu plus tôt pour qu'on s'explique.

-Y a rien à expliquer Mumus, on a tous les deux péter un plomb.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Je pensais que ce serait moins facile.

Je rigolais et sautais sur son dos.

-Tu es en forme dis donc.

-Oui, tu me le dis si je suis lourde.

-Je voulais pas te vexer mais puisque tu en parles.

-T'es méchant, dis-je en redescendant. Je te boude.

J'allais m'installer dans le canapé que je venais de faire apparaître. Remus s'approcha de moi.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Mmmm... Tu m'aimes ?

Il eut l'air déconcerté.

-Tu es chiante.

-Je le savais.

-Tellement que je vais te torturer.

Je l'interrogeais du regard puis il glissa ses doigts sur ma taille et... Me chatouilla. J'explosais de rire et gigotais comme un diable pour lui échapper mais il était plus fort que moi.

-Tu te rends ?

-Oui, pitié arrête.

Il eut un sourire satisfait et essuya une des larmes qui avaient coulées pendant ma séance de torture.

-On vous dérange ? Fit une voix ironique.

On se tourna vers Antoine et Aurore qui nous fixaient amusés et attendris.

-Prenez en de la graine, c'est vous dans six ans.

Leurs sourires diminuèrent et ils échangèrent un regard. Ce fut à moi et Remus d'être amusés.

-Bon, venons-en aux choses sérieuses, fit Remus.

-Tu pourras me donner tes chaussures quand tu partiras ? Me demanda Aurore.

-T'as l'intention de de finir prostituée ? Demanda Antoine.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-J'ai l'air d'une prostituée ? Demandais-je à Antoine.

-C'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais en disant « choses sérieuses », soupira Remus en se massant l'arête du nez.

Il est mignon d'ailleurs comme ça.

-Vous sortez ensembles ? Demanda Aurore.

J'échangeais un regard avec Remus.

-Non. Pourquoi vous vous détestez ?

A ma grande surprise Aurore se mit à ricaner alors qu'Antoine croisa les bras, boudeur.

-En fait, on attendait que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvre et…

-Et elle m'a doublé. Bien sûr je ne me suis pas laissé faire.

-Il a commencé à gueuler et à me pousser alors…

-Alors elle m'a giflé.

-Arrête de me couper la parole.

-C'est bien une future Lily, commenta Remus, amusé.

-Arrête le pauvre il va souffrir.

-Tu crois que James s'est fait giflé de gaieté de cœur ?

-Je sais pas. Il est sado ?

-C'est quoi ces messes-basses ?

-Vous vous disputiez ?

-On ne se dispute jamais… Pourquoi tu rigoles Mumus ? Bref le plus souvent on argumente.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi.

-Pourquoi vous parlez à voix basse ? Demandais-je à Aurore et Antoine.

-Elle me disait : « Regarde Toinou quand tu seras amoureux ce sera exactement comme ça que ça se passera ».

J'haussais un sourcil. Pas pour ce qu'elle venait de dire après tout la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants mais plutôt pour le…

-Toinou ? Relevais-je.

-Tu l'appelles bien Mumus, se défendit Aurore en rougissant.

-Et puis moi je l'appelle Horreur.

Pendant que Remus éclatait de rire je restais bouche bée.

-Comment t'es méchant, dis-je ce qui redoubla le rire de Remus.

Rire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

-C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, on y va ? Demanda Aurore.

Je suis sûre que ce qu'a dit Antoine la vexée.

-Bien sûr mon petit ange, tu vas peut-être rencontrer ta moitié sur le chemin. Si tu veux je t'arrange une rencontre avec Sirius Black.

Pendant qu'Aurore rougit, j'entendis le rire de Remus derrière moi. Du coin de l'œil je remarquais l'air sombre d'Antoine.

-Tiens, ce midi on mange ensembles et tu fais sa connaissance.

-J'aurais bien voulu mais je mange déjà avec Andréa et Mattieu.

-C'est qui ?

-Andréa est ma meilleure amie et Mattieu c'est un excellent ami d'enfance.

-Il est beau ? Demandais-je amusée.

-C'est le plus beau des premières années toutes maisons confondues.

-Peut-être que ce sera lui ton premier copain.

-Abé.

Je me retournais vers Remus.

-Viens voir.

Je le rejoignis et Antoine partit marcher aux côtés d'Aurore.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Je donne un coup de main au destin.

-Mais encore ?

-Toutes les relations amoureuses que j'ai vues commencent comme ça.

-Comment ?

-En se charriant. Au fil des années ils vont s'apprécier, s'aimer, douter, voir ailleurs pour rendre jaloux, déprimer, se disputer, se réconcilier pour finir par se trouver.

-Tu commences à connaître le sentiment amoureux.

Je hochais la tête. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? « Tu fais tout pour qu'il te voie même si c'est une connerie. Quand tu croises son regard ou qu'il te sourit tu as une sensation bizarre mais agréable dans le creux de l'estomac et ton cœur fait des bonds. Et pour finir t'as un sourire débile dès que t'entends son prénom ou que tu penses à lui ». J'en ai trouvé un autre : quand tu entends toutes ces phrases c'est à lui et personne d'autre que tu penses. Le soir quand je rentrais au dortoir je sortis ma liste du tiroir de ma table de nuit, je pris une plume et un encrier et pour finir je cochais la case en face de « Tomber amoureuse ».


	22. Chapter 22

Maintenant que j'ai avoué et que j'assume mes sentiments envers Remus… Et bah je me fais tout le temps charrier par les filles. Je n'ai pas mis les garçons au courant, allez savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter à Remus. Aujourd'hui on est le 31 janvier et c'est un jour très spécial.

PDV Lily

Je suis assise à la table des Gryffondor. Normal vous me direz puisque j'en suis une. Je suis anxieuse. J'aurais bien aimé que les maraudeurs soient avec moi. Actuellement je fais plutôt face aux regards furieux des groupies de James.

-Qui est miss Lily Evans ?

Je me retournais et fus estomaquée de découvrir un immense gâteau poussé par une armée d'elfes. Timidement je levais la main. Ils poussèrent le gâteau vers moi puis ils s'enfuirent comme si la pâtisserie géante allait exploser. Pendant cinq minutes on regarda tous le gâteau puis il explosa vraiment. En sortis tous mes amis.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Crièrent-ils.

Je restais sans voix pendant un bon moment puis j'attendais qu'ils descendent pour les serrer dans mes bras. James fut le premier. Je mis mes bras autour de sa nuque et il serra ma taille. Pendant ce temps-là Remus aida Abé à descendre et Sirius fit de même avec Clara. Au bout d'un moment je m'éloignais de James à contrecœur et j'allais remercier tous les autres.

-Joyeux anniversaire, miss Evans.

Dumbledore se leva.

-Comme cadeau je vous autorise à aider vos amis à nettoyer cette salle.

S'en suivit un éclat de rire de mes amis. La salle se vida peu à peu. Tous les élèves qui passèrent me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Un groupe de filles attira mon regard. Il est dirigé par Amélie la garce qui a gueulé sur tous les toits la note d'Abé. Bref, une vingtaine de filles toutes maisons confondues-sauf Serpentard- regardaient Abé et Clara d'un air mauvais. Je crains le pire. Les elfes ramenèrent seaux et balais puis ils repartirent.

-Ils sont débiles.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a nos baguettes.

-Oui mais à la manière moldue on va rater des cours.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Dès fois James j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas changé.

Il perdit son sourire et tourna les talons. J'avais eu le temps de voir de la tristesse dans son regard. Je sentis qu'on passait un bras autour de mes épaules. C'était Clara.

-Lilou, tu es une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de cette école…

-Mais ?

-Mais y a des fois où tu es la reine des bourdes.

-Je sais mais je ne le fais pas exprès.

-Encore heureux, s'immisça Sirius.

-C'est une conversation entre filles, fit Clara.

-Je m'en fous Clarou.

-Et pourquoi ça Sirichou ?

-Parce que vous parlez de mon meilleur ami Clarinette.

-Mais peut-être que tu vas rapporter cette conversation à tes potes Blackicon.

Je restais bouche bée devant cet échange. Comme tout le monde dans la salle à vrai dire. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté à trente mètres de nous. Abélina avait un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

-Rien… Je me demandais un truc.

-Dis-nous tout, fit Pierre.

-On pense à la même chose ? Lui demanda Remus.

-Sans doute, répondit-elle.

-Bon et bien on voulait savoir si on ressemblait autant à un couple que Sirius et Clara quand on se dispute avec Abé.

Abé opina. J'échangeais un regard avec les autres-sauf Sirius et Clara qui boudaient encore-puis peu à peu on eut tous un immense sourire.

-On doit prendre ça pour un oui ?

On acquiesça tous. Abé fut amusée de notre réaction mais Remus agitait la tête d'un air blasé.

-C'est encore ta faute ça.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-On ressemble à un vieux couple et bah c'est ta faute.

-En quel honneur ?

-Tu es vieille, déclara-t-il simplement.

Vu la tête d'Abé il aurait dû s'abstenir.

-Et en plus vous les filles vous n'avez pas d'humour.

-Répète pour voir, fit Clara toujours dans son coin.

-Laisse le Billington.

-Ferme la Black.

-Dis ça te dit de venir avec nous et d'apprécier le spectacle ? Me demanda James.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres. Ils étaient tous assis sur une table et regardaient la dispute d'un air à la fois émerveillé et passionné.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je, amusée.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers les autres. La dispute collective dura une bonne demi-heure.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils vont se réconcilier ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas utiliser comme excuse ?

-Ton anniversaire ma belle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne put m'empêcher de rougir. Je regardais ma montre pour éviter son regard.

-La récré est bientôt écoulée.

-Déjà ? Et bien je pense qu'on a utilisé la patience du directeur assez longtemps.

Il se leva.

-Eh, les gens faut qu'on bouge.

-Pour aller où ? Demanda Abé qui avait visiblement oublié qu'elle était en pleine tentative d'étranglement sur Remus.

Celui-ci en profita. Il prit les poignets d'Abé dans ses mains et la colla contre son torse.

-Au hasard je vais dire… Pour aller en cours.

-T'es pas drôle Jamesie, fit Clara.

Elle arrivait bras dessus bras dessous avec Sirius. Ils avaient l'air très décoiffés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

-Bah en fait à la base je voulais m'attaquer à ses parties génitales mais il les protégeait trop alors du coup j'ai attaqué la deuxième chose la plus importante dans son physique.

-Bien joué, et toi Patmol ?

-Je lui ai fait faire son baptême de l'air.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? Demandais-je, interloquée.

-Je lui ai pris ses bras et je l'ai fait tourner en l'air.

-T'as eu mal ?

-Non, j'étais juste sonné avec l'envie de vomir.

-Bon bah tranquille.

Alexandre lança un Récurvite à la salle.

-Lupin je t'aime bien mais lâche Abé.

Ce qu'il fit. Puis Alexandre passa un bras autour des épaules d'Abé et s'approcha.

-Je me suis toujours demandé, commença James. Est-ce que vous vous connaissiez avant Poudlard ?

-Oui. Trouvez nous une pensine et on vous montrera le jour de notre rencontre.

Toute la journée se passa calmement… Du moins aussi calmement qu'une journée normale avec les maraudeurs. Après manger on se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets en chef. Dumbledore entra avec une espèce de bol en pierre.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous en aviez besoin.

-Parfait, fit Alexandre. Vous voulez voir le souvenir avec nous ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Alexandre sortit un fil argenté de sa tempe avec sa baguette et la mit dans la pensine. On entra tous.

Nous étions dans une cantine sûrement moldue. Je remarquais tout de suite Alexandre entouré de deux garçons. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

-T'as l'air de t'éclater, se moqua Sirius.

-C'étaient des moldus, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Une jeune fille blonde s'approcha et posa son plateau.

-On peut manger ici ? Cool, merci. Abé bouge toi.

Abélina s'approcha timidement.

-T'es sûre Nina sinon…

-Mais non on reste là.

Abé s'installa à contrecœur.

-Comme vous l'aurez remarqué Nina n'est pas timide et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Sourires amusés.

-Regarde Abé.

Ladite Nina montrait un groupe de dindes qui gloussaient.

-A ce qu'il paraît cette espèce répandue de poules se trouvent plus à Poufsouffle qu'ailleurs. Donc ne va pas là-bas. Ni à Serdaigle : trop d'intellos.

Je regardais Abé d'un air moqueur.

-Pourquoi vous parlez de serres d'aigle ?

-Parce que quand on en fait une poudre et qu'on s'en met sur le visage on a la peau lisse. Tu devrais essayer avec tous les boutons que tu as sur la gueule.

Petit étouffement du faux Alexandre dans son verre d'eau.

-Je vais chercher du pain, fit Abé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se faufila dans la foule.

-Comment tu les trouves Alex ?

-Je suis encore là, fit remarquer Nina.

-Honnêtement j'aime bien Blondie, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mais Brunette est trop timide.

-Tu parles de ma meilleure amie là.

-Tu m'en vois navré.

-Eh, Alex y a Kévin qui s'intéresse à la petite brunette.

Le faux Alexandre fronça les sourcils.

-Encore une qui va se faire avoir.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-On sait tous que ce Kévin a la réputation de sortir avec les filles pour s'amuser. Il ne les respecte pas. Il couche avec elles et les laisse tomber dès qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Oui on peut dire que c'est sa définition.

-Abé ne sort pas avec des Dom Juan.

-Tu parles, elle est comme les autres.

Abé revint à ce moment-là avec son bout de pain. Ledit Kévin profita de son passage pour lui mettre la main aux fesses. Elle se figea. Puis elle se retourna lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Fit Alexandre en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tais-toi et observe, répondit Nina avec un grand sourire.

Abé mit une claque magistrale à Kévin. Tellement magistrale que sa tête atterrit dans son assiette.

-T'as cru que c'était la fête ou quoi ? Tu t'es gouré dans le calendrier le jour des porcs c'est pas aujourd'hui.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Petite, tu jetais déjà ton venin.

Le faux Alexandre était à la fois abasourdi, stupéfait et ravi. Abé retourna à table.

-Je déteste ce sale type, je maudis sa famille jusqu'à la trentième génération.

Alex éclata de rire.

-Je suis maudit à présent.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est mon cousin. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui.

Abé resta dubitatif.

-Mouais je te crois.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Va falloir que je vous parle à toutes les deux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Abé.

-Ne pose pas de questions ma petite sorcière.

On remonta tous au temps présent.

-On comprend pourquoi vous êtes meilleurs amis.

-Et depuis ce jour il m'a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il n'était pas comme son cousin.

-Je vais vous laisser les enfants, bonne soirée.

On en aurait presque oublié Dumbledore tiens. Le reste de la soirée se passa sous les souvenirs de tout le monde.


	23. Chapter 23

Deux semaines sont passées depuis l'anniversaire de Lily et nous sommes à présent le 14 février. Et oui vous avez bien entendu on est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Et d'après mes souvenirs Dumby a préparé quelque chose. Je crains le pire.

-Abé tu as reçu tes fleurs.

Je me redressais et vis un bouquet de roses jaunes avec au centre une blanche. Je vous explique tous les 14 février on reçoit des roses : rouges et roses pour le désir, jaunes pour l'amitié et blanches pour l'amour. Je fus étonnée d'en trouver une blanche d'ailleurs.

-On descend ? Demanda Juliette après qu'on se soit préparées.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la grande salle. Plusieurs couples improbables se tenaient dans des positions figées. Je me sentis attirée jusqu'à Remus. Mes mains se trouvaient sur ses épaules et les siennes se trouvaient sur ma taille. Nos visages étaient très proches. Je regardais autour de moi : Lily était avec James, Clara avec Sirius et Juliette avec Philippe. Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai pas parlé de Philippe à Juliette.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Dumbledore met en couple ceux qu'il juge faire un beau couple.

-Si même Dumby pense qu'on est en couple. Attend un peu… Il est avec qui Rogue ?

-Il n'est pas venu.

-A ce soir, fit Dumbledore.

Comment ça ? Ah d'accord. Il nous a fait bouger pour qu'on se retrouve sur un lit. Avec Remus au-dessus de moi bien sûr.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Mumus.

-Je crois qu'il veut nous faire dormir ensembles.

-Il est au courant qu'on vient de se réveiller ?

-On a qu'à parler jusqu'à ce qu'on change de décor.

Je réfléchis à un sujet de discussion.

-Tu as envoyé des roses ?

-Oui, des jaunes. A toi, Clara, Juliette, Lily, Juliette, Natacha… Bref plein de monde.

-Une blanche ?

Il rougit.

-Non.

-Personne n'a encore retenu ton cœur ?

-Pour être honnête avec toi ça commence à venir.

-Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Il évita mon regard et ignora ma question. Tout comme j'ignorais mon cœur qui crie.

-Je la connais ?

-Oui, tu la connais. Assez parler de moi, tu as envoyé une rose blanche toi ?

-Non je crois que j'ai trop peur des garçons pour tomber amoureuse.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Et je pleure.

-S'il te plaît Abé ne pleure pas. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir surtout quand c'est moi qui te fais verser des larmes. Tu es une fille en or, tu trouveras le bon un jour. Il te respectera et t'aimera. Et il n'aura aucun problème.

Je me calmais aussitôt.

-Tu fais référence à ton problème de fourrure comme l'appelle Sirius.

-Il y en a tellement qui sont mieux que moi.

-Je te préfère à n'importe qui ici Remus. Même si on se dispute souvent tu es un ami en or.

-Merci Abé. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Nina ?

J'eus un sourire triste.

-Voldemort n'attaque pas qu'en Angleterre.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre on changea de décor. On se retrouva dans une salle de bain. Cette fois-ci on était libre de nos mouvements.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

-Regarde.

Un message apparaissait peu à peu sur la porte : « Activités de couple ».

-On fait quoi comme activité dans une salle de bain ?

Remus me fixa puis regarda la douche et ramena son regard sur moi. Je fermais les yeux, soufflas un bon coup et les rouvrit.

-Tu penses vraiment que ce vieux complètement loufoque veut qu'on prenne une douche ensemble.

-A première vue.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez.

-Et bien entendu on va devoir se laver l'un l'autre.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Qu'on se lave juste le dos.

Je pesais le pour et le contre puis je soupirais. Je me décidais et enlevais mon haut. En gros je me retrouve en soutien-gorge devant Remus. Dix minutes plus tard on se retrouva nus sous la douche. On se lava puis je m'occupais de Remus tout en m'efforçant de garder mes yeux sur son dos. Je frottais à l'endroit où ses cicatrices se trouvaient.

-Elles ne partiront pas.

Je le rinçais et me retournais.

-J'adore tes cheveux mais il ne m'aide pas vraiment sur ce coup là.

Je les relevais à l'aide d'une pince et me laissais faire. Nous sortîmes peu de temps après. J'enroulais une serviette autour de ma poitrine alors qu'il l'enroulait autour de sa taille. J'observais le chemin d'une goutte d'eau sur son corps. Nouveau changement de décor. Nous étions sur un canapé. J'étais allongée, ma tête sus ses genoux tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

-Il faut faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Activités de couple… Mais il veut qu'on fasse quoi sur un canapé devant un feu de cheminée ?

-Ne te fâche pas Abé mais je crois qu'il veut qu'on s'embrasse.

Effectivement c'est à méditer.

-On essaye ? Demandais-je.

-On n'a pas le choix.

Je me relevais légèrement tandis qu'il se baissait vers moi. Il m'embrassa avec douceur et peu à peu le baiser devint fougueux, langoureux. Le décor changea.

-Ah, vous êtes revenus. Vous êtes un des derniers couples.

On alla dans la grande salle où pratiquement tout le monde y était. Seul Juliette était revenue.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Philippe ?

-Bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur. Et vous ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Remus.

-Bien aussi. Clara et Lily ne sont pas encore là ?

-Pas encore.

PDV Lily

J'ai dû dormir avec James et le laver. On est sur un canapé en tête à tête. Il attend quoi maintenant ? Qu'on se jette dessus comme des animaux en rut ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas changé ?

-Au contraire James tu as changé. Tu es plus mature.

-J'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas changé dans ton estime.

-Si ça n'avait pas changé je te crierais dessus.

-Mouais.

Il se tut et resta pensif. Il est mignon quand il doute. Je fis la chose la plus stupide du monde : je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais. Au début il ne répondit pas puis il demanda l'accès de ma bouche avec sa langue. Avant que e puisse en profiter on se retrouva dans la grande salle.

PDV Clara

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

On a dû passer une heure sur un lit à papoter et prendre une douche à deux. Sirius s'en est donné à cœur joie. Et à présent on est sur un canapé et je suis à califourchon sur lui.

-Fais-toi plaisir ma belle.

-Sois sérieux un peu.

Cependant ça ne m'a pas empêché de rougir.

-On a bien fait de demander à Dumbledore de mettre Abé et Remus en couple aujourd'hui.

-Ouais et puis ça c'est bien passé pour nous aujourd'hui, s'amusa Sirius.

-Tu peux penser à autre chose deux minutes.

Monsieur a découvert que j'avais un piercing à la langue et un tatouage sur la cuisse alors il est content. Pour la découverte du piercing c'est parce qu'il m'a traité de rebelle à cause de mon tatouage et du coup je lui ai tiré la langue.

-Sérieusement on fait quoi pour revenir avec les autres.

-Tu veux bien me remontrer ton tatouage ?

-Mais t'es chiant, fous moi la paix.

-Mais je…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. A vrai dire c'est parce que j'avais glissé une main derrière sa nuque et que je l'avais embrassé. Pour le faire taire, hein pas pour autre chose. Mais je dois avouer que je me laisse aller parce que nos langues se mettent à jouer ensembles. Quand il rencontre mon piercing il gémit. Mais avant de profiter encore plus on se retrouva devant Dumbledore. Après la fin du repas on monta toutes dans la chambre de Lily. Les garçons allèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor.

-Comment s'est passé cette journée ? Demandais-je.

Aucune ne me répondit mais vu leurs sourires rêveurs je ne me questionnais pas plus.

-Et toi avec Sirius ?

-Mmm sous la douche j'ai remarqué qu'il était très bien monté.

S'en suivit des éclats de rire et le récit de la journée de chacune.


	24. Chapter 24

On est à la fin février. La neige a disparue et le temps s'adoucit quelque peu. J'ai voulu prendre un peu l'air et j'ai croisé Maryne en chemin.

-Salut.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Je vois pas beaucoup Ambre et Kelly en ce moment.

-Elles sortent avec Pierre et Alexandre alors elles en profitent.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu n'as personne en vue ?

-Tu sais que je suis lesbienne.

-Oui et ça ne t'empêche pas d'être amoureuse.

-J'ai bien quelqu'un en vue, soupira-t-elle.

-Dis-moi tout.

-Elle s'appelle Alicia. Elle est en sixième année à Gryffondor.

-La sœur d'Alexandre ? Demandais-je, abasourdie.

-Oui, je sais que c'est la plus grande garce de l'école et je n'ai aucune chance avec elle.

-Ne baisse pas les bras.

-Je les ai jamais levés.

-Il faut que tu essayes.

-Elle est amoureuse de James.

-Tu parles, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est l'amour. Elle désire James, c'est tout. Elle n'a jamais connu le vrai amour.

-Comme toi tu le connais avec Remus.

-Ouais.

Pendant un moment on resta silencieuses.

-Je vais t'aider.

-A la séduire ?

-Oh, oui. Je t'assure qu'elle va craquer.

-Tu as un plan ?

-On va avoir besoin de James.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

-On va lui demander maintenant.

On rentra au château avec la ferme attention de trouver James. Qu'on trouva dans son lit.

-Jamesie.

-Putain Abé ferme là.

-Comment il est méchant avec toi.

-Trop je crois que je vais arrêter de lui parler.

-C'est bon, c'est bon.

Il se redressa et mit ses lunettes.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Alicia.

-Quoi Alicia ?

-Maryne craque sur elle.

-Et tu me dis ça parce que…

-Bah pour t'exciter, répondit Maryne.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Si c'est pour des conneries pareilles.

-Non sérieusement. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Dis-moi tout.

-Alicia te demande de sortir avec toi de temps en temps ?

-Oui. Une vraie chieuse.

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-Elle me le demande tous les vendredis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un truc à la con comme quoi c'est plus favorable pour elle.

Je lançais un regard à Maryne du genre « T'es sûre de vouloir sortir avec ça ».

-Bon le vendredi qui viens, tu t'arranges pour la rembarrer le plus méchamment et publiquement possible. Elle ne voudra voir personne donc elle va aller dans le parc. Et c'est là où tu agis. Tu vas la réconforter et faire en sorte de devenir son amie.

-Et après ?

-On improvise. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous sur la chaudière ?

Peter se tenait dessus et lisait un magazine de quiddich.

-Le bruit est relaxant et me permet de me concentrer.

… Il est bizarre.

-Bon bah moi j'y vais.

-A toute.

Je sortis de la salle commune des rouge et or puis je pris le chemin pour aller dans ma salle commune. J'étais seule dans couloir quand on me lança un sort qui me paralysa. Je vis des jambes s'approcher de moi.

-Tu ne t'approcheras plus de Remus… Ni des autres maraudeurs.

Puis on commença à me ruer de coups. Elles levèrent le sort. Je roulais sur moi-même. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. J'ai le droit à tout. Amélie rentra dans mon champ de vision.

-Remus est à moi, c'est clair ?

Je remarquais Aurore derrière elles qui me fixaient avec horreur.

-Oh, et ne t'en fais pas. Billington va avoir le même sort aujourd'hui.

-VA LA PREVENIR, criais-je à Aurore.

Celle-ci sursauta et courra en sens inverse. Avant même qu'elles aient compris, Aurore avait déjà disparue. Mais quand elles comprirent elles me frappèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse.

PDV James

-Maintenant Antoine tu sais où se trouve la cuisine.

Comme vous l'avez deviné je suis dans la cuisine avec Sirius, Peter et Remus. On a voulu la montrer à Antoine.

-Quand tu seras plus grand tu ramèneras des filles pour manger en tête à tête.

-Je suis le seul première année à connaître cet endroit ?

-Je crois qu'il y en a une deuxième, répondit Remus.

-Qui ça ?

A ce moment une petite brune entra en trombe.

-Vous êtes là. Ça fait trois plombs que je vous cherche, cria Aurore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Y a des filles qui ont agressée Abélina dans un couloir. Elle était en sang. Y a une fille qui a dit que d'autres filles s'occuperaient de Clara dans la journée. Abé m'a dit de la prévenir mais je ne la trouve pas.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle fondit en larmes.

-Sirius essaye de trouver Clara. Peter va l'aider. Aurore où est Abé ? Demanda Remus.

-Dans un couloir entre la tour des Serdaigle et la tour des Gryffondor.

Il partit sans demander son reste. Je pris Aurore sur mes genoux.

-Calme toi ma belle, Remus et Sirius vont les aider.

Je remarquais l'expression bizarre d'Antoine. Je le questionnais silencieusement mais il secoua la tête. Ma foi, il a l'air d'être jaloux. Aurore se calma.

-C'était qui la fille qui a parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas son prénom mais en début d'année elle a dit une mauvaise note d'Abé devant tout le monde.

Amélie !

-Elle a dit autre chose ?

-Que Remus était à elle et qu'elle ne devait plus s'approcher d'aucun de vous.

Je ne suis pas en colère, pas du tout. Je suis carrément furieux. On va s'occuper d'elle. Foi de James Potter elle va déguster.

PDV Alexandre

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle quand on me rentra dedans. En fait je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on m'avait percuté, à vrai dire je l'ai remarqué parce que j'avais vu le corps du mec par terre.

-T'es en béton ou quoi ?

-Pettigrown ? Mais pourquoi tu courais ?

C'est très surprenant surtout venant de lui.

-Sirius recherche Clara.

-Elle est partie aux toilettes.

-Un groupe de filles a frappé Abé jusqu'au sang et elles réservent la même chose à Clara.

Les gens sont de plus en plus tarés dites-moi.

-Je vais aux toilettes, va prévenir un prof. Il faut qu'on les choppe.

Je me mis à courir vers les toilettes des filles les plus proches. Qui étaient verrouillées. Je donnais un grand coup de pied dans la porte… Qui tomba de ses gonds. Putain je croyais que la force décuplée sous la colère était un mythe. Clara se trouvait là au milieu d'un groupe de filles. Elle était évanouie et avait le visage en sang.

-Vous allez le payer très cher.

-Sirius est d'accord avec nous. Elle lui a jeté un sort cette conne.

-C'est vous les connes dans cette histoire.

J'entendis des bruits de pas. C'était Black.

-Ooh Sirius…

-Ta gueule.

Simple, clair, rapide. Il s'approcha de Clara et la prit dans ses bras. Puis il revint à mes côtés.

-Vous me dégoûtez.

-Mais Sirius…

-Je t'ai dit de la FERMER.

Je l'ai jamais vu autant furieux.

-Vous n'êtes que des vipères. Vous n'êtes pas des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle ou des Poufsouffle. Vous êtes des Serpentard repenties.

-Pas du tout.

-ALORS POURQUOI VOUS FAITES LES MEMES CHOSES QU'EUX ?

Gros blanc. C'est quand il veut qu'il arrive Pettigrown.

-Vous êtes comme eux. Et je vous hais autant que je les hais.

Tiens, y en a qui chialent. Pettigrown se ramena avec le prof de défense.

-Mais qui lui a fait ça ?

-Voyez ça avec elles, moi je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Je t'accompagne, fis-je.

On l'emmena à l'infirmerie où Remus se trouvait.

-Où est Abé ?

-Pomfresh la soigne.

-Va lui confier Clara.

Sirius alla voir Pomfresh.

-Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ces jeunes filles ?

Gros vent. James arriva avec Aurore et Antoine.

-Alors ?

-Elles sont aux soins de Pomfresh.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Aurore qui est venue nous prévenir.

-On le sait.

-Non pas moi.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Lily qui arrivait en courant.

Armée de Natacha, Sandrine, Anne-Lucile et Juliette.

-Elles se sont faites agressées dans un couloir. Pomfresh les soigne.

-Bref. Aurore est sûre à cent pourcent qu'Amélie est dans le coup. Et je lui fais confiance.

-Moi aussi, fit Lily. Le jour de mon anniversaire je l'ai vu avec d'autres filles les regarder d'un air mauvais.

-Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Amélie a dit à Abé que Remus lui appartenait. Et elle a interdit à Abé de parler à aucun de nous quatre. Je suppose qu'elles ont dit la même chose à Clara.

-Je vais la tuer, murmura Remus.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on va faire autre chose.

-Et quoi ?

-L'humilier. On va briser son image.


	25. Chapter 25

Les vacances de février sont bien entamées. Pendant les quelques jours de cours qui nous restaient tout est redevenu comme avant. Moi, Clara, Pierre et Alexandre ensembles. Lily se retrouve seule et les maraudeurs se sont un peu éloignés. C'est exactement comme avant le début de l'année. Sauf qu'on parle toujours avec Juliette. J'ai voulu passé mes vacances seule cette année. Je savais que j'allais déprimer. Clara est dans le même état que moi mais les garçons ont leurs copines.

-Vous êtes perdue ?

Je regardais la personne qui venait de me parler. C'était un vieil homme, une pipe à la bouche. Ah oui j'ai transplané pas loin de la forêt où j'ai découvert le secret de Remus. C'est un coin paumé en pleine campagne. Je dois reconnaître que ma tenue n'est pas appropriée pour la campagne : Pull blanc à capuche, jean moulant bleu clair et bottines à talons noires. Le tout surmonté d'une veste en cuir.

-Je ne suis pas perdue, je me promenais.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Je regardais le ciel. Effectivement il commençait à s'assombrir.

-Je pense que je vais rentrer.

Je repris mon chemin. Quand je fus sûre d'être à l'abri des regards je transplanais dans un coin sombre du Londres sorcier. Le ciel était encore plus sombre ici qu'à la campagne. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est la signature des détraqueurs. Je me dépêchais de remonter la rue en gardant la tête baissée. Mieux vaut éviter les ennuis avec les rafleurs. Je poussais la porte de mon appartement et soupirais de soulagement. Je pris soin de la verrouiller. J'allais m'asseoir sur mon canapé et repensais à cette journée : « Remus est à moi, ne t'approche plus de lui ». J'ai obéi. Et il me manque. Les deux groupes de filles qui nous ont attaquées ont été virées mais Amélie a des parents haut placés. Mais elle a dégusté. Sirius et James l'ont humiliée en public et bien sévère. Grâce à eux on a appris qu'elle se rembourrait. Bref Remus l'a engueulé et a continué même quand elle s'est mise à chialer. Même Peter a mis du sien. Il lui a fait un croche-pied et elle est tombée puis il lui a dit : « Enfin une qui a trouvé sa place ». C'était mémorable. Ils me manquent. J'essuyais une larme qui avait coulée quand un coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter. Je me levais et regardais dehors par la fenêtre. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre. Je n'aime pas ça. Je regardais la rue et me figeais sur place. Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux. Je reculais et m'adossais au mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Surtout qu'il est en tee-shirt sous une pluie battante. Il doit regarder ma fenêtre depuis un bon moment. Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui. Il va attraper la crève. Ou pire se faire attaquer. Cette pensée me serra le cœur et je retournais à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

-Monte !

Je refermais la fenêtre, tirais les rideaux et ouvris la porte. Il arrivait, dégoulinant. Il passa la porte et je la verrouillais de nouveau. J'allumais la lumière.

-Tu es complètement fou, tu le savais ?

-Tu me manquais.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

-Je ne vaut pas assez le coup pour que tu tombes malade.

-Tu crois ?

Pendant un moment on se regarda dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que je les détourne.

-Viens, tu vas prendre une douche.

Il me suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle était composée d'une baignoire qui faisait douche, d'un miroir, d'un lavabo… Bref les trucs habituels. Il me regardait.

-Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

-Non j'attends juste que tu sortes.

-Tu tireras le rideau, je reviendrais pour sécher tes affaires et t'apporter une serviette.

-D'accord, merci Abé.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et attendais que le jet d'eau démarre. J'entrais et mis toutes ses affaires à laver. Je mis sa baguette sur le petit meuble au-dessus du lavabo, là où se trouvaient mon maquillage, mon parfum et tout le tralala. Ses vêtements lavés je les pliais. Le jet d'eau s'arrêta.

-Bouge pas je t'apporte une serviette.

Je sortis une serviette du meuble en face du lavabo et la chauffais à l'aide d'un sort.

-Tiens.

Il l'attrapa.

-Je sors, tes vêtements sont à côté du lavabo.

Je sortis et allais attendre dans mon salon. Je ne l'entendis pas arriver et il me fit sursauter quand il glissa ses bras autour de mes épaules.

-Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu es rentrée et tu as toujours ta veste et tes chaussures.

Je me tournais vers lui.

-Tu étais déjà là quand je suis rentrée ?

-Oui.

-Mais Remus, tes parents ils…

-Je passe les vacances chez James.

-Tu les as prévenus ?

-Y avait pas besoin.

-Mais…

-James et Peter savaient que moi et Sirius on allait craquer pendant les vacances.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles.

-Il est allé voir Clara.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à moi ?

-La question ne se pose pas Abé.

-Moi je trouve que si. Je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres alors pourquoi ?

-C'est simple : tu es toi. Intelligente, géniale, gentille, jolie, toujours là pour les autres… Et je ne laisserais pas une garce nous séparer.

-Il est en trop le « jolie ».

-Alors là pas du tout. Ne te sous-estime pas.

-Tu es venu pour qu'on se reparle.

-Oui. Pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

-C'est d'accord. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Pendant un moment on resta sans bouger dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait que tu rentres, non ?

-Je suis interdit de séjour jusqu'à demain matin.

-Mais encore ?

-Si on ne s'était pas réconciliés j'aurais passé la nuit dehors.

-J'espère que Sirius a réussi avec Clara alors.

Son ventre gargouilla.

-C'est qu'il a faim mon loupiot.

-Un peu.

J'allais dans ma chambre pour poser ma veste et mes chaussures puis j'allais dans la cuisine.

-Tu devras me passer une couverture et un oreiller.

-Tu comptes dormir sur le canapé ?

-Bah oui.

-Tu dormiras dans mon lit, la couette est chaude.

-Et toi tu vas dormir où ?

-Avec toi. Tu auras encore plus chaud comme ça.

Je ne remarquais pas le rouge qui s'étalait sur ses joues trop occupée à chercher quoi faire à manger.

-Je vais te poser une question bête : tu aimes le steak ?

Il me regarde bizarrement l'air de dire : « y a pas que la question qui est bête ».

-Avec des haricots verts ?

-D'accord. J'adore tes chaussettes, dit-il ironiquement.

Je regardais mes chaussettes. C'était celles avec une tête de panda dessus.

-J'ai le soutien-gorge et le boxer assortis, fis-je très sérieusement.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Finalement je vais te faire des carottes, ça te rendra aimable.

Il me fit un sourire en coin. Qui me donna envie de lui sauter dessus. Je préparais les deux steaks et les haricots verts. Au bout d'une demi-heure je mis la table.

-On va manger ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Si tu avais si faim tu aurais pu m'aider.

-Pas dans mes attributs.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et servis le repas. Une heure plus tard on finit de manger. Je me levais, fis la vaisselle et emmenais Remus jusque dans ma chambre. On s'affala tous les deux sur mon lit.

-Tu cuisines trop bien.

-Merci. Tu sais c'est quoi l'image que j'ai de nous ?

-Un couple ?

-Non, deux phoques sur une banquise.

-Je suis crevé.

-Moi aussi je vais mettre un pyjama.

Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Je mis mon pyjama : un débardeur et un pantalon. Puis je me brossais les cheveux. Je retournais dans ma chambre.

-Je dors en tee-shirt et caleçon.

-Et bah c'est bien.

-Ça te gêne ?

-Non. Tu sais j'ai déjà dormi avec Alexandre et il avait qu'un caleçon.

Je me glissais sous les couvertures en ne remarquant pas le froncement de sourcils de Remus. Je m'allongeais face à lui. Il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Tu sais que ton plan a marché.

-Lequel ?

-Parce que tu en as concocté plusieurs ?

-Peut-être.

-Maryne a réussi à devenir amie avec Alicia.

-Tant mieux. Si ça peut rendre une personne heureuse.

Je me retournais signe que je voulais dormir. Remus glissa un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui.

-Et toi Abé ? C'est quand que tu t'occuperas d'être heureuse ?

Je croisais mes doigts aux siens.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en occuper, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour mon bonheur.

Sauf toi.

PDV Clara

-Bah t'étais où ? Demanda Natacha.

-Dehors.

-Trois heures.

-Trois heures quoi ?

-Trois heures que Sirius t'attend.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Il est où ?

-Il voulait te parler en privé alors je l'ai envoyé…

J'entendis un petit ricanement sur ma gauche. C'était Regulus.

-Elle l'a envoyé dans votre maison d'été.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez et me dirigeais vers la cheminée.

-Clara ?

-Quoi ?

-Je dis quoi aux parents si tu ne reviens pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Perverse… Dis leur que je dors chez Abé.

Je pris la poudre de cheminette et prononçais l'adresse de notre maison. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

-Sirius ?

Je montais à l'étage et le trouvais dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Te parler.

Je fermais la porte.

-Tu es au courant que personne ne peut nous entendre ?

-Je t'écoute.

Il s'assit sur ma causeuse. Je le rejoignis.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je tiens vraiment à toi.

-Sirius…

-Non je ne laisserais pas une sale petite garce nous embrouiller.

Il avait l'air sincère. Je lui pris la main.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. On a eu de bons souvenirs ensembles. En mettant les disputes de côté.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai.

Tout redeviendra comme avant entre lui et moi. On aidera Abé et Remus à se mettre en couple et je pourrais parler tant que je veux à Juliette et Lily.

-Tu sais c'est quoi mon souvenir préféré ? Demanda-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux. Mon cœur loupa un battement en voyant son visage si près.

-Non, répondis-je.

-Quand on s'est embrassé.

Il s'approcha encore plus et m'embrassa. Je me figeais au début puis je répondis au baiser en glissant une main derrière sa nuque. Il s'éloigna de moi.

-Je devrais y aller.

Il se leva et commença à aller vers la porte mais je me levais et le retenais par la manche. Il se retourna vers moi.

-A moi aussi c'est mon souvenir préféré, dis-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

Il répondit aussitôt. Chacune de ses mains se logea derrière mes cuisses et il me souleva jusqu'à mon lit. Merlin cette nuit va être agitée.


	26. Chapter 26

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais dans la même position qu'hier soir. Je me retournais lentement pour ne pas réveiller Remus. Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais à faire à un loup-garou.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir, et toi ?

-Pareil, sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et restais plongée dans son regard. Il approcha son visage du mien et nos lèvres se frôlèrent quand on frappa à la porte.

-Abé, ouvre. Je dois te parler, cria Clara.

Je me levais en soupirant. Je déverrouillais la porte et ouvris à Clara. Elle était débraillée et décoiffée.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non… Enfin si. J'ai peut-être couché avec Sirius.

-Comment ça peut-être ?

-D'accord, d'accord j'ai couché avec Sirius.

-Raconte.

-Il m'attendait dans ma maison de vacances et j'y suis allé. On a parlé tranquillement puis il m'a embrassé. Ensuite il a dit qu'il devait partir mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

-C'était comment ?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

-C'était comment ?

-Merlin sait comme c'était bon mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Je devrais peut-être lui dire qu'un des potes du protagoniste est là.

-Je vais te faire du café.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine mais je m'arrêtais en chemin dans ma chambre.

-Tu t'amuses ?

-T'imagines même pas.

-Je te permets de fouiller.

Je ressortis et allais dans la cuisine. Je fis du café, le mis dans une tasse et l'amena à mon amie.

-Dis-moi chérie, t'es partie sans le prévenir ?

-Je lui ai laissé un mot.

-Tu lui disais quoi ?

-Je savais qu'il allait se mettre en colère quand il verrait que je ne suis plus là. Je lui ai dit : « Désolée de pas être là, parents obligé. C'était très bon j'aurais préféré attendre ton réveil ».

-Il ne va pas se mettre en colère.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tu l'as flatté.

On entendit un bruit sourd. Remus est vraiment nul.

-C'était quoi ?

-J'ai rien entendu.

-Ça venait de ta chambre.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ma chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta figée. Je regardais à l'intérieur. Remus était tout ce qu'il y a plus de visible au milieu de la pièce. Clara regarda Remus puis moi et encore Remus.

-Vous avez couchés ensemble ?

- Non.

-Vous auriez pu être solidaires, je suis la seule à me prendre la tête maintenant.

J'échangeais un regard avec Remus. Le baiser qui avait failli avoir lieu était suffisamment prise de tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sirius ne sera pas en colère, fit Remus. A mon avis il est content de s'être réconcilié avec toi.

-La réconciliation a été un peu chaude.

-C'est sûr que la nôtre a été un peu froide par rapport à la tienne.

C'est quoi cette insinuation ?

-Je vais devoir rentrer les filles.

-D'accord, fit Clara en repartant vers le salon.

-On se voit à la rentrée Mumus.

-Oui.

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et s'en alla. Je retournais avec Clara.

-Il s'est passé quoi avec Remus ?

-Rien du tout.

-Ne nie pas.

-Vous vous êtes protégés ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Alors il s'est passé quoi ?

Je soupirais.

-Il m'attendait sous la pluie.

-C'est mignon.

-Je l'ai fait entrer, puis je lui ai fait prendre une douche.

-Et ensuite ?

-On a parlé.

-C'est tout ?

-On a dormi ensemble.

-Trop chou.

-J'étais dos à lui et il m'a collé contre son torse. J'ai entrelacés nos doigts.

-Il a essayé quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Il a pas assuré sur ce coup-là.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de lui que c'est réciproque.

-Tu es désespérante.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt.

-Dis-moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas renvoyé chez lui ?

-Il passe ses vacances chez James et monsieur l'ébouriffé a dit à Remus et Sirius qu'ils ne pouvaient revenir que le lendemain matin.

Clara cessa soudain de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Il l'a fait exprès.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il devait partir alors qu'il savait que s'il partait il allait passer la nuit dehors.

-Qui sait ? C'est peut-être un de ses fantasmes.

-Il s'est servi de moi. Il a joué avec mes sentiments… Juste pour m'avoir sur sa liste de conquêtes.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il a changé.

-Je ne crois pas. Au fond c'est toujours le même séducteur à deux noises.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il aura une copine à la rentrée et qu'il m'ignora.

-Si vraiment il a une copine c'est toi qui va l'ignorer. Tu vas lui faire croire que tu t'en fous de lui, que c'était juste un coup d'un soir.

-D'accord.

-En attendant tu vas arrêter de penser à ça et on verra bien ce qui se passe à la rentrée.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je dois y aller mes parents vont être inquiets et ma sœur va se faire des films.

-Elle sait pour toi et Sirius ?

-Je pense qu'elle l'a deviné.

Elle se leva.

-Tu crois que Remus va répéter ce que j'ai dit à Sirius ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Mouais.

-Une dernière chose.

-Quoi ?

-Quels sentiments ?

Elle soupira.

-Je t'annonce que je suis malheureusement en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius.

-Je le savais.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Pour te l'entendre dire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla. La semaine s'écoula vite. Trop vite. En ce dimanche soir j'étais en train de faire ma valise. Je pliais et rangeais mes vêtements. Puis je m'occupais de mes chaussures, mon maquillage et tout ce qui me servirait pour me coiffer. Je ne me maquillerais pas le lendemain car j'allais sans doute passer le voyage en train à dormir. Je mangeais, me mis en pyjama et j'allais me coucher. J'avais hâte d'être à demain. Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir.

Mais si j'avais su ce qui se passerait le lendemain je n'aurais pas eu hâte. Je serais restée dans mon lit.


	27. Chapter 27

Le lendemain je retrouvais Clara à la gare.

-Alors tu l'as vu ?

-Pas encore.

On entra dans la gare traînant nos valises derrière nous. On remarqua Lily et Juliette.

-Les filles, appelais-je.

Elles se retournèrent et se figèrent.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien du tout on va dans le train.

Elles nous poussèrent jusqu'au train mais on se retourna vers elles.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Rien du tout.

J'entendis des sifflements et cherchais à savoir d'où ils provenaient. J'aurais dû m'abstenir. Sirius embrassait une blonde inconnue aux bataillons mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fit le plus mal.

-Je suis désolée.

Remus était en train d'embrasser Amélie. Je me détournais et montais dans le train. On trouva Pierre et Alexandre dans un compartiment en train de fulminer.

-Vous avez vu ?

-Oui.

-Ne leur faites rien, ils n'en valent pas la peine, dit Lily.

On verrouilla la porte et on ferma le petit rideau. Clara restait neutre mais à l'intérieur elle criait. Tout comme moi. A la mi-chemin le silence devint trop pesant pour Juliette.

-Ne vous laissez pas dépérir pour deux connards.

Gros vent. Elle soupira.

-J'ai un plan.

-Dis toujours.

-D'abord promettez moi qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sera en colère.

Si elle craint notre réaction c'est que ça doit être important.

-En fait je me disais que…

Elle nous expliqua son plan. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur. Les garçons ont l'air de désapprouver. Lily a l'air d'être d'accord avec Juliette et Clara a l'air tendu.

-C'est d'accord on fait comme ça.

-Vous êtes tarées, fit Alexandre.

-Du moment qu'on se venge.

-Clara ce n'est pas une histoire de vengeance, vous vous mettez en danger.

-Moi je le fais en tout cas.

-Moi aussi, fis-je.

Alexandre secoua la tête. Arrivés à la gare on descendit du train.

-Vous êtes sûres ? Demanda Pierre.

-Oui.

On se dirigea vers la calèche où les deux éléments du plan se trouvaient. On s'installa l'air de rien.

-Tiens ça fait longtemps Abé.

-En effet Amos.

Oui le plan c'est que je ressorte avec Diggory.

-Je n'ai pas l'attention de tenir la chandelle, grogna Clara.

-Tu n'as qu'à parler avec McLaggen.

Et Clara doit sortir avec McLaggen. On est tarées, je le conçois. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. On parla pendant tout le voyage de tout et de rien.

-Dites-moi ça vous dirais de manger avec nous à notre table ?

Ce n'est que quand il posa cette question que je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Remus et Sirius ne seraient pas les seuls à nous voir. Natacha, Regulus, Anne-Lucile et Sandrine. Je ne peux plus reculer la machine est lancée. Clara semblait penser à la même chose.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-elle cependant.

Cinq minutes plus tard on descendit de la calèche.

-Partez devant je vais prévenir Pierre et Alexandre qu'on ne mange pas avec eux.

-Je t'accompagne il faut que je dise un petit truc à Juliette, fit Clara. Vous nous attendez les garçons.

-Alors c'était comment ce petit voyage ? Demanda Pierre.

-On mange avec eux.

-Juliette tu as pensé à la réaction de Natacha, Regulus et tout ça ?

-On les a prévenus. Rentrez les derniers que tout le monde vous voit bien.

Ils s'en allèrent après des signes de main. On rejoignit les garçons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'est calme, fit McLaggen.

-En même temps on est pratiquement les derniers.

On entra dans le hall. Mon cœur commençait à tambouriner. McLaggen entra avec Clara. Son bras était sur ses épaules. Diggory me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur jusqu'à sa table. Ne pas regarder Remus, ne surtout pas le regarder. On s'assit enfin face à Clara et McLaggen.

-Tu avais la main moite Abé. Ça te fait tant d'effets que ça d'être près de moi ?

J'haussais les épaules. Dumbledore fit son discours habituel et nous commençâmes à manger. A la fin du repas ils voulurent nous raccompagner jusqu'à notre tour.

-Oh non, on ne va pas vous faire monter tous ces étages. Et puis on va chez les Gryffondor pour passer la soirée avec Lily.

-Très bien, à demain alors.

-A demain.

On attendit qu'ils ne soient plus visibles pour nous détourner.

-Alors mesdemoiselles ? Demanda Pierre.

Je m'apprêtais à dire qu'ils sont chiants mais Clara me devança.

-Il est super.

-Oui vraiment génial.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on dit ça.

-Salut Abé.

Je me retournais.

-Oh, salut Peter. Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de particulier. Et toi ?

-Je pense que je vais ressortir avec Amos, dis-je avec un immense sourire.

Faux bien sûr. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je joue la comédie devant lui. C'est simple si l'un des maraudeurs est dans les parages, les trois autres ne doivent pas être loin.

-J'y vais Peter. On se voit plus tard.

-Pas de problèmes.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et me détournais. On monta jusqu'à la salle commune des rouge et or. On s'installa à une table éloignée.

-Alors ? Demanda Clara.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Lily, amusée.

-Ils ont réagi comment ?

Vous vous doutez qu'on chuchote n'est-ce pas ?

-Très mal.

-Mais encore ?

-Sirius et Remus ont virés au blanc, après ils ont eu l'air triste et enfin ils sont devenus carrément furieux.

-James et Peter ?

-Ils ont virés au blanc puis James a dit : « Cette histoire va encore apporter des emmerdes ».

-Et après, s'immisça Juliette. Je lui ai dit : « Tu sais Jamesie on m'a dit que ton anniversaire c'était le 27 mars ».

-Alors toi tu sors des trucs qui sont hors sujet.

-On est le 6 mars c'est bientôt.

-Dans vingt jours.

-On parle de moi ?

James nous observait avec un sourire aux lèvres mais ses yeux étaient sérieux.

-On disait que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire, répondit Juliette.

-C'est dans longtemps.

-Vingt jours.

-L'anniversaire de Remus est beaucoup plus proche que le mien.

-C'est quand ? Demanda Juliette, curieuse.

-Dans quatre jours.

Ils me jetèrent tous un regard et j'eus un sourire triste. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on ce soit réconciliés dans quatre jours. James prit une chaise et s'installa tout près de moi.

-Ce n'est pas en vous rendant jaloux que vous finirez ensembles.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Et en plus de ça il s'inquiète pour toi. Il va essayer de te parler.

-Je ne veux pas lui parler.

-Alors met de bonnes chaussures pour courir.

Il me sourit et me fit un bisou sur le front.

-James tu viens ? Demanda Remus.

James dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de monter dans son dortoir. Je croisais le regard de Remus et je fus attristée d'y voir de la déception.

-Je veux pas dire mais James a raison : prépare toi à courir.


	28. Chapter 28

Le lundi j'ai accepté de sortir avec Amos et Clara avec McLaggen. Remus n'a pas essayé de me parler les trois premiers jours mais le jeudi soir il m'attendait de pied ferme devant la bibliothèque où je passais mes soirées depuis la rentrée. Je soupirais, posais mon sac et partis en courant en sens inverse. Je ne sais pas s'il me suit mais j'ai peur. Depuis toute petite j'éprouve toujours une certaine peur quand on me courre après. Que ce soit mes sœurs, Alexandre ou quelqu'un d'autre je ne sais pas je me crois dans un film d'horreur. Oui j'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Bref je cours comme une dératée vers la forêt interdite et je m'y engouffre. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir s'il était là mais je ne le voyais pas. Je me cachais derrière un arbre et surveillais le parc du château. Au bout d'une demi-heure je commençais à trouver le temps long. J'entendis un craquement derrière moi et je me retournais. Je vis le visage de Remus tout près de moi et je hurlais à m'en casser la voix avant de m'enfuir de nouveau en courant. Oui je suis peureuse. Mais cette fois-ci il m'attrapa et me retourna face à lui. Il me souleva et me plaqua contre un arbre. Il se colla contre mon corps et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors que ses mains restaient sur la mienne. Nos visages étaient au même niveau et beaucoup trop proches.

-Alors, on a peur du grand méchant loup ? Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin et une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Et là, je ne sais pas si c'est le désir dû à notre position où l'adrénaline suite à notre course mais je me mis à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il répondit aussitôt en se collant encore plus à moi et en glissant une main sous mon chemisier. Je dénouais sa cravate tandis qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou. Ce qui provoqua mes gémissements. Et ce qui sembla l'exciter encore plus. Puis on retourna au monde réel et il éloigna son visage du mien. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses lèvres gonflées. Tout comme moi je suppose.

-Tu me dois une explication Abé.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De Diggory.

Je ne peux pas lui avouer que j'ai fait ça pour le rendre jaloux.

-J'ai mal pris le fait de te voir embrasser Amélie.

-C'était un plan pour la faire souffrir.

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

-Une idée de Sirius ?

-Oui.

Je soupirais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été conne.

-Promet moi de rompre avec Diggory.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

-On te protégera… Je te protégerais, murmura-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux devant la profondeur de son regard et vis qu'on était toujours dans la même position. Lui aussi le remarqua et c'est un regard noir de désir qu'il porta sur moi.

-Par Merlin Abé, tu vas me rendre fou, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

J'agrippais ses cheveux pendant qu'il jouait avec l'élastique de ma jupe. Le ballet de nos langues recommença. Puis comme la première fois tout s'arrêta.

-Je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mumus.

Il me reposa à terre et je remarquais que maintenant les tremblements de mes jambes.

-Je te fais tant d'effets ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Si tu savais.

-Je pars devant, d'accord ?

-Je t'en prie.

Je me mis à marcher d'un pas maladroit jusqu'à ma tour.

PDV Sirius

-Vous savez où est Remus ? Demandais-je à Lily et Juliette.

J'ignore délibérément Clara.

-Non, aucune idée.

Je retournais auprès de James et Peter.

-Elles ne savent pas non plus.

-Tu as demandé à Clara ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-C'est faux, cria-t-elle.

James me lança un regard noir.

-Tu l'as vu ? Demandais-je.

-Non. Et arrête de marmonner Black.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer.

A ce moment Remus entra l'air de rien. Mais il était tout sauf pas remarquable.

-Où étais tu ?

-Quelque part.

-Avec qui ?

-Personne.

-Tu mens très mal Lunard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'étais quelque part avec quelqu'un ?

-Ta chemise froissée, répondis-je.

-Tes cheveux en bataille, enchaîna Peter.

-Ta cravate dénouée, renchérit James.

-Tes lèvres gonflées, s'immisça Juliette.

-Tes yeux noirs de ce que je pense être du désir, sourit Lily.

-Tes joues rouges à mesure que la liste de preuves s'agrandit, continua Clara.

On s'apprêta à le charrier quand…

-Je vais me changer.

-Ne pense pas trop à elle, criais-je.

-Vous croyez que c'est Abélina ? Demanda Clara.

-C'est obligé, répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Les autres nous regardaient bizarrement.

-Bah quoi ?

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, sourit Lily.

Abé rentra dans la salle commune toute joyeuse.

-J'ai rompu avec Diggory. Et toi Clara ?

-J'ai rompu ce midi ma grande.

-Dis-moi Abé tu as vu Remus aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Elle ment très bien, me chuchota Clara.

-Je t'ai entendu Clara. Mais vous faites bien de me parler de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne lui ai pas souhaité son anniversaire. Il est où ?

-Dans le dortoir.

-Je vais l'attendre ici.

-Bah pourquoi t'irai pas ? Tu sais ce n'est pas lui qui va te sauter dessus et criant des insultes chinoises.

-Mais t'es tarée ma pauvre Clara.

-Je sais Sirius, je sais.

-Et t'es fière de toi ?

-Bah oui.

-Bon je vais le voir, décida Abé.

PDV Remus.

Elle m'a bien arrangé la petite Abé. J'enlevais ma cravate et ma chemise. On toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, criais-je en essayant de remettre mes cheveux en ordre.

Abé apparut dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline.

-Abé ne gâche pas mon travail.

-C'est plutôt toi qui est en train de gâcher le mien.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle vint enserrer ma taille.

-Ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt était une bêtise Abé.

-Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle en embrassant mon torse.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on n'ira pas plus loin que tout à l'heure.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Profite. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je me figeais.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ce que je veux ?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, ni de personne alors profite.

-Mais, et toi ?

-Je ne suis amoureuse de personne sinon je ne ferais pas ça.

-Mais…

-Arrête de douter.

-Au risque de me répéter : qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ce que je veux ?

Elle se figea et s'éloigna.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mas je la retins par un bras et la ramenais contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais avant de finir sa phrase je l'embrassais de nouveau. Après cinq minutes on se sépara.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux toi.

Oh, si.

-Met une chemise propre puis on pourra aller manger.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Ses baisers me manquent déjà. Non ça ne doit pas devenir une habitude. Foi de Remus Lupin ça ne se reproduira pas.


	29. Chapter 29

-Vas y Abé, tire ! Supplia à moitié Sirius.

-T'es sûr ? Demandais-je, amusée.

-Oui dépêche.

-1… 2… Et 3.

-AAAAAAH.

On va peut-être retourner en arrière histoire que vous comprenez ce qui se passe. Pour commencer nous sommes en France. Et nous sortons d'une salle d'examen.

-Vous les avez réussis ? Demanda James.

-Bof, mais les examens blancs sont plus durs que les vrais.

-De toute façon c'était notre dernier exam donc on s'en fout, non ?

-Si tu le dis Sirius. Dumby a quand même été sympa de nous laisser une journée libre pour visiter un peu, dis-je.

-Moi je connais tout, je vais faire les magasins, fit Clara.

-Je t'accompagnerais, décidais-je.

-En attendant on fait quoi ce soir ?

-On verra bien.

-D'abord on va poser nos sacs.

On monta jusqu'à nos chambres. Je dormais avec Clara, Lily avec Juliette, James avec Sirius, Peter et Remus tout seuls. En fait à la base ils dormaient ensemble mais ils faisaient trop de bruits. Ils étaient avec James et Sirius qui leur avaient fait une petite visite mais ils s'étaient cachés à temps quand la surveillante de nuit était passée dans le couloir. Et du coup ils se sont faits séparés. Remus est dans une chambre où il dort dans un lit une place et Peter dort avec un lit vide à côté du sien. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit.

-T'es fatiguée ? Demanda Clara.

-Un peu.

-Tu sais que mardi c'est l'anniversaire de James ?

-Oui je le sais.

-Tu lui as déjà acheté son cadeau ?

-Pas encore.

-QUOI ?

-Eh, Jamesie tu vas bien ?

-Non je ne vais pas bien Abé.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne penses même pas à moi, bouda-t-il.

-C'est faux, je pense à toi tout le temps. Même la nuit dans mon lit.

Mouhaha j'ai choqué un maraudeur. Bon à vrai dire j'ai choqué les quatre. Clara, elle explose de rire.

-Ce que je viens de dire les garçons, ça s'appelle de l'humour.

-Oui t'inquiète pas Jamesie, elle pense à un autre que toi la nuit, fit Clara.

Ce qui me fit rougir. Et ce qui fit ricaner Clara.

-Qui ça ? Demanda James.

-Secret confidentiel, répondis-je en foudroyant mon amie du regard.

-Oh c'est bon Abé ce n'est pas un secret d'état.

-Non tout comme le nom de ton chéri à toi.

Ce fut à son tour de me foudroyer du regard. Chacun son tour.

-Vous êtes mauvaises, fit Peter.

-Comme si tu ne savais pas de qui on parlait.

J'ai remarqué que Peter était un excellent observateur. Et un très bon psychologue. Quoi ? Oui ça m'est déjà arrivé de me confier à lui.

-Je sais très bien de qui vous parlez les filles.

-Comment ? Demanda Clara.

-C'est Abé qui me l'a dit.

Clara me regarda, puis Peter, puis encore moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu parlais à un miroir il y a encore deux nuits ?

-Oui je profite qu'il soit tout seul dans la chambre pour me confier à lui, répondis-je en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Quant à mes doutes sur ses sentiments je lui ai fait boire un sérum de vérité. Oui je sais c'est interdit. Il m'a certifié qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi mais d'une sixième année à Poufsouffle du nom d'Emilie. J'aurai pu en profiter pour savoir ce que Remus pensait de moi mais j'ai eu trop peur que mon amour ne soit pas réciproque. Par contre je ne me suis pas gênée pour Sirius et je sens qu'il va bientôt finir avec Clara.

-Un petit conseil à me donner Peter ? Demanda Clara.

Je crois que j'ai loupé un bout de la conversation.

-Fonce.

Clara soupira.

-Si seulement les filles avaient la même assurance que les garçons.

-Je vais te dire un truc qui va te motiver. Qui va vous motiver toutes les deux : dans trois mois Poudlard c'est terminé.

J'échangeais un regard avec Clara. Puis d'un même geste nous passâmes nos mains dans nos cheveux. C'est un truc qu'on fait quand on réfléchit.

-Mais arrêtez de réfléchir et foncez, s'immisça James.

Nan parce qu'ils sont toujours là.

-Arrivera un moment où ils en auront assez et ils iront dans les bras d'une autre.

Ça fait mal rien que d'y penser.

-Je vais lui dire, décidais-je. Mais pas maintenant.

-En même temps s'il n'est pas ici, fit Remus d'une voix dure.

Je sens que ça va être galère de lui dire.

-Rassure toi mon loup il est en septième année.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Bon et bien ce soir ça va être calme, fit Sirius.

-C'est quoi ta définition de calme ? Demandais-je, amusée.

-Action ou vérité et histoires d'horreur au programme.

-C'est mieux que rien, soupirais-je.

-Tu vas prendre ta douche Abé ? Demanda Clara.

J'ai pris l'habitude de me doucher avant d'aller manger.

-J'y vais.

Je pris des affaires de rechange et j'allais prendre ma douche. A mon retour ils étaient tous assis par terre en cercle. Lily, Juliette, Pierre et Alexandre s'étaient joints à nous.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandais-je.

-Bah on se demandait si on allait ajouter strip-poker pour ce soir.

Je les regardais un par un. Remus m'observait avec le mot « refuse » dans ses yeux. Monsieur serait pudique ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Dans tes dents Lunard, je t'avais dit qu'elle accepterait.

Sirius me connait si bien.

-On va manger puis on voit.

-On voit rien du tout Clara, c'est déjà décidé, fit Sirius.

-Mais…

-Tu te tais.

-Non.

-Commencez pas, fit Lily.

Heureusement que Lilou est là.

-Bon, on va manger vite fait puis on remonte ? Demanda James.

On descendit dans ce qui nous servait de « réfectoire ». Nan parce que ça ressemble plus à un restaurant. Nous remontâmes assez rapidement.

-On commence par quoi ? Demanda Peter.

-Par prendre nos douches et se mettre en pyjama ? Proposa Lily.

Nous prîmes une douche chacune notre tour. Oui, je suis extrêmement propre. Quand on se retrouva enfin il était plus de vingt heures.

-Alors ? Demanda Sirius.

-Alors quoi ? Fit Juliette.

-Strip-poker ou action, vérité ?

-T'as renoncé aux histoires d'horreur ?

-En fin de soirée ma chérie.

Comme c'est étonnant : Clara n'a pas aimé que Sirius appelle Juliette « ma chérie ».

-Action ou vérité.

-Et si l'un d'entre vous ne fait pas son action il a un gage, annonça Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Je sens que ça va se retourner contre lui. Après je dis ça je dis rien.

-Alors, alors… Lily ?

-Vérité.

-Es-tu amoureuse en ce moment ?

Elle rougit.

-C'est possible, murmura-t-elle.

-De qui ?

-Une seule question Sirius, fis-je.

Il bouda. Lily me sourit, reconnaissante.

-Action ou vérité Clara ?

-Vérité.

-Comment ça se fait que je te vois beaucoup avec un français du nom de Ryan ?

-Possible future conquête, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es au courant que c'est le troisième en deux semaines ?

-T'es au courant que qu'ils sont plus beaux que n'importe quel mec de Poudlard ?

-Tu m'offenses ma petite Clara, fit James.

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya un baiser volant. Bien entendu ça ne plut pas vraiment à Sirius.

-A toi James. Action ou vérité ?

-Action, dit-il en bombant le torse.

-Tu vas faire le tour de la chambre à cloche pied.

-Facile.

-Avec Abé sur ton dos.

-Quoi ? Criais-je. Non je ne suis pas d'accord et puis… James repose moi tout de suite par terre.

Il fit son tour nous faisant tomber de temps en temps. Et tout ça sous les rires des autres, bien entendu. Il me reposa enfin à terre.

-Sirius. Action ou vérité ?

-Action ma petite Abé.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non.

-D'accord. Roule une galoche à James.

Sirius et James eurent une expression catastrophée. Alexandre, Pierre, Remus et Peter explosèrent de rire. Lily, Clara et Juliette regardèrent fixement les garçons pour ne rater aucune miette du spectacle.

-Désolé Abé mais non.

-Tu veux un gage ?

-Je préfère un gage à de l'inceste.

C'est mignon… Mais je l'avais dit que ça allait se retourner contre lui l'histoire des gages.

-Quelqu'un a de la cire ?

Les garçons me regardèrent en se posant des questions tandis que les filles me regardaient l'air de dire « T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas vraiment lui faire ça ? ».

-Personne n'a de la cire ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête.

-Bon et bien on va faire avec les moyens du bord.

Je me levais, farfouillais dans ma valise et montrais ce que j'en avais sorti.

-Une serviette hygiénique ? Demanda Peter d'un air dégouté.

-De nuit avec des ailettes.

-Tu compte en faire quoi ?

Les filles, elles avaient compris et me regardais sidérées.

-Tend ta jambe Sirius.

Ce qu'il fit. Je dépliais la serviette, enlevais le petit bout de papier du dessous et la mit sur la cuisse de Sirius.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je collais les ailettes avant de lui expliquer.

-La cire mon chou, ça sert à épiler. On en a pas alors on fait avec ce qui nous tombe sous la main.

Il vira au blanc et les autres s'approchèrent pour regarder. Puis Sirius comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Vas y Abé, tire ! Supplia à moitié Sirius.

-T'es sûr ? Demandais-je, amusée.

-Oui dépêche.

-1… 2… Et 3.

-AAAAAAH.

Mouhahaha. Il a maintenant une belle trace rouge sur la cuisse et sa peau est très bien épilée.

-En fait t'es une grosse sadique, fit James mi- horrifié, mi- amusé.

-Je crois que ça va être bon pour les actions/vérités, fit Remus en me contemplant avec un air amusé.

-Si tu le dis mon loup.

On échangea un sourire.

-On oublie le strip-poker et on passe directement aux histoires d'horreur ? Demandais-je.

Ce qui eut l'air de soulager Remus.

-Oui, approuva-t-il.

Je retournais à ma place.

-Qui commence ? Demandais-je.

-Faudrait peut-être se coucher, non ? Demanda Juliette.

-Tu as peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas on en raconte qu'une seule.

-Bah, vas y alors.

-C'est une petite fille qui est restée seule chez elle car ses parents sont allés au théâtre. Ils lui ont dit « Si tu as peur appelle le chien et il te lèchera pour te rassurer ». La petite alla se coucher et appela le chien pour la rassurer. Au bout de cinq minutes elle entendit le robinet de la cuisine qui était allumé. Elle descendit dans le noir pour l'éteindre puis elle remonta. Elle appela son chien pour qu'il la rassure. Encore cinq minutes plus tard elle entendit le robinet couler et elle redescendit pour l'éteindre. Quand elle remonta elle appela encore une fois son chien qui la lécha. Le robinet s'alluma une troisième fois. Commençant à paniquer elle alluma la lumière de sa chambre. Et là elle vit son chien pendu et sur le mur il y avait écrit avec du sang : « Il n'y a pas que les chiens qui savent lécher ».

-Mais c'est horrible, fit Juliette.

-C'est nul, dit James.

-C'est ta façon pour me dire que tu veux ma mort ? Demanda Sirius.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Au lit maintenant.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et je verrouillais la porte au cas où un des garçons voudraient me faire une blague. Puis j'allais me coucher.


	30. Chapter 30

En ce 24 mars je me fais réveiller par les faibles lueurs du soleil.

-Abé bouge-toi, faut qu'on profite aujourd'hui, fit Clara.

Tout en me secouant violemment.

-J'arrive Clafoutis, j'arrive.

-T'avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

-J'ai promis de ne plus t'appeler comme ça tant que tu ne me ferais pas chier.

Elle eut une mine offusquée. Je me levai et allai prendre ma douche-oui, encore une. Je mis un soutien-gorge et un boxer assortis de couleur noir avec de jolies décorations rouges. Quoi ? Oui je mets des sous-vêtements assortis même quand je sais que personne ne les verra. Tous les jours en fait. Je sortis de la salle de bain.

-Comment je m'habille ? Demandais-je.

-Avec des vêtements.

-Jure.

-A première vue y a du soleil mais on est en mars.

Je finis par m'habiller avec un pull léger bordeau, un jean bleu foncé, des converses noires et ma veste en cuir.

-C'est bon ? Demandais-je.

-Coiffe-toi et je te répondrais.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me donnais un coup de brosse.

-Tu vas garder tes cheveux bouclés ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas bien ?

-Si au contraire.

-Les autres ne m'ont jamais vu les cheveux au naturel.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus habitués à les voir lissés ou attachés.

J'acquiesçais.

-Et moi je suis comment ?

Je regardais mon amie avec un air critique. Elle portait un débardeur violet clair, un jean bleu clair et moulant, des bottines noires à talons aiguilles et une veste blanche. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et rassemblés en une queue de cheval.

-Tu es jolie ma chérie. Pour Sirius ?

-Non pour Ryan.

Elle essaye de faire croire ça à qui ? Aux meubles, évidemment. Nous sortîmes rejoindre les autres dans le hall.

-Vous ne déjeunez même pas ? Demanda Peter.

-On mange dans une heure et demie, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Moi j'y vais, fit Clara.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Ryan un peu plus loin.

-Tu crois qu'elle va conclure aujourd'hui ? Demanda Juliette.

-Faut bien, c'est le dernier jour.

-C'est tes cheveux au naturel ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Euh… Comment dire ? Ils prennent du volume.

-N'importe quoi, ils sont très beaux ses cheveux, me défendit Lily.

-En tout cas ils sont plus beaux que les tiens, fit Remus.

Ce qui mit Sirius encore plus en colère. Ses cheveux sont très importants. Et s'il était déjà en colère c'est parce que Clara et Ryan sont partis main dans la main sans un regard en arrière.

-Remus est beaucoup plus gentil que toi, fis-je en me tournant vers Remus pour lui faire un câlin.

-C'est mignon, fit James. Bon on y va ?

-Oui Jamesie, répondis-je en me mettant à son niveau.

Nous déambulâmes en ville.

-Y a de tout ici.

-Et oui mon petit Peter.

-Un magasin de vêtements, s'excita Juliette.

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite et j'attrapais Lily. Les maraudeurs, Pierre et Alexandre nous suivirent. Nous passâmes au moins une heure dans la boutique. Au moment de partir je me figeais sur place.

-Pitié Abé ne me dis pas que tu as encore besoin de quelque chose, fit Peter qui commençait à avoir faim.

-C'est quoi son problème ? Demandais-je à la cantonade en fixant une fille.

Fille qui regardait un haut identique à celui qu'elle portait. Je regardais les autres. Pierre, Alexandre, Clara, Lily et Peter haussèrent un sourcil de 4 millimètres exactement et les trois autres maraudeurs avaient l'air de s'en foutre.

-On va manger ? Demanda Sirius.

Nous sortîmes et nous allâmes vers un restaurant. Quand nous entrâmes nous rencontrâmes un groupe de chinois. Tiens ça me fait penser à ma question existentielle. Que je poserais tout à l'heure à Clara. Nous mangeâmes rapidement et nous nous mîmes en chemin pour visiter plusieurs magasins. On vit Clara qui arrivait vers nous.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'en suis débarrassé.

-T'es mauvaise, fit Lily.

-Il était chiant, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Tu vas nous expliquer tout ça, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

On trouva un endroit qui ressemblait à un pub et nous allâmes nous installer à une table après avoir passé nos commandes. Elles arrivèrent bientôt.

-Tu nous explique ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Déjà il parlait pour rien.

-Comme toi, fit Sirius.

-Ensuite il a sorti un calepin et il m'a demandé mon nom et mon prénom.

-Il ne savait pas comment tu t'appelais ? Demanda Lily, médusée.

-Et non. Après il a écrit mon nom sur son calepin alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait.

-Il faisait quoi ? Demanda Juliette.

-Il m'inscrivait sur sa liste de conquêtes, déclara-t-elle.

Ce qui fit recracher sa boisson à Alexandre.

-Mon nom était au milieu de la page 43.

Ce fut à mon tour de recracher.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Demanda Pierre.

-Et si. Tu sais comme je déteste les coureurs de jupons.

-Que trop bien.

-Je lui ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes des filles.

-Ça aurait été bizarre que tu ailles dans celles des garçons, fit James.

-J'y ai croisé une fille.

-Une fille dans les toilettes des filles ? C'est du jamais vu, fit Peter.

-Mais vous êtes chiants laissez-moi terminer. Cette fille elle venait de Beauxbâtons alors je lui ai proposé cinq gallions.

-Pourquoi ? Pour te passer du papier toilette ? Demanda Remus.

-Si même Mumus s'y met. Bref je lui ai proposé cet argent pour qu'elle se fasse passer pour la petite amie jalouse. Et je n'ai pas été déçue. Elle est arrivée et elle s'est mise à crier qu'il la trompait. Il a essayé de nier mais je me suis levée, je l'ai giflé et je me suis cassée.

-Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? Demanda Pierre.

-Non.

-La fois où un mec voulait coucher avec toi.

J'éclatais de rire en même temps qu'Alexandre et on se tapa dans la main. Clara, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Smith ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qui d'autre.

-Attend un peu. Adrien Smith ? Demanda James.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je croyais que tu ne t'étais jamais tapé de mec à Poudlard.

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois.

-Mais ça a failli arriver une deuxième fois, non ?

-Oui, soupira-t-elle.

-Et y a quoi de marrant ? Demanda Remus en regardant à tour de rôle moi et Alexandre.

-Disons qu'elle l'a déshabillé, attaché, excité puis elle s'est cassée.

James et Peter explosèrent de rire.

-Si je couche avec un mec à Poudlard c'est une fois et pas deux.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un imperceptible regard. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Eh, Clara ?

-Quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure j'ai vu un groupe de chinois.

-Et ?

-Et je me suis posé une des plus grandes questions que la terre ait connues.

-Dis-moi tout.

-Quand les chinois viennent en France est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils achètent des souvenirs qui viennent de leur propre pays ?

Clara me dévisagea l'air de se demander si je posais vraiment la question ou si je me foutais de sa gueule. Les autres me regardaient blasés. Seul Alexandre éclata de rire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon meilleur ami. Tiens une fois il neigeait puis j'ai sorti « Encore cinq centimètres et on verra plus Flitwick ». Et bah lui au lieu de me regarder d'un air désespéré il a sorti un jeu de mots. Il a dit : « C'est petit ça Abé ». Ce qui fait qu'on a eu un de nos plus gros fous rires.

-Tu viens Abé ?

Je regardais Lily puis les autres. Tout le monde s'était levé.

-On y va ? Demandais-je.

-Oui on rentre.

Je me levai et les suivi. A la moitié du chemin j'entendis des bruits de pas.

-Eh, Stuart, cria une inconnue.

-Eh, t'es qui ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je m'appelle Isabelle Peltier de Chambure.

Je la regardais d'en haut en bas. Elle avait des cheveux rouges, des yeux violets et était habillée de manière chic.

-Tu es sûre d'être de la famille d'Aurore ?

-Ah, je croyais que tu n'avais pas fait le lien.

-Tu es quoi ?

-Une fille.

-Non mais par rapport à Aurore.

-Sa cousine.

-Pourquoi tu t'es mis des lentilles ?

-C'est pas des lentilles. Je suis méta… méta… Bref j'arrive à transformer mes yeux et mes cheveux de la couleur et de la forme que je veux.

-Métamorphomage, fit Remus.

-Fayot, murmura Isabelle.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Pour te proposer un truc.

-Dis-moi tout.

-Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons. Match de quiddich.

Je jetais un regard aux autres. Ils avaient l'air d'aimer l'idée.

-T'as demandé à ta directrice ?

-Pas encore.

-D'accord ça marche.

On se tapa dans la main.

-Faut que j'y aille je devrais déjà être rentrée, fit-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Nous rentrâmes et nous mangeâmes avant d'aller dans nos chambres.

-On s'amuse ce soir, fit Sirius tout content.

-Pas moi, je vais me coucher, répondit Remus.

Il fit la bise à tout le monde avant de venir vers moi. Il m'embrassa sur le front en prenant soin de coller son corps au mien. Puis il s'éloigna et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Les autres sont occupés à autre chose, ils n'ont rien remarqués à la scène qui vient de se dérouler ni à mon trouble. Je soupirais puis j'allais me mettre en pyjama.

-Tout va bien Abé ? Me demanda Peter.

-Oui, je vais bien.

Si on ne prend pas en compte mes hormones qui me jouent des tours. J'ai envie de Remus. Je me levais soudainement.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Je vais dormir dans ta chambre, je suis fatiguée. Tu resteras ici.

-D'accord.

Puis je m'en allais le plus vite possible. Ils me poseraient sans doute des questions demain.

PDV Remus

Je lisais tranquillement assis dans mon lit quand Abé rentra dans ma chambre. Elle verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Je posais mon livre en essayant de faire comme si notre position ne me faisait rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle mit une main derrière ma nuque et vint embrasser mon cou. Je sens que je vais avoir des suçons demain. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne me suis pas endormi aussi vite. Je mis mes mais sur sa taille et la décalais puis je sortis du lit.

-Je ne craquerais pas Abé.

Puis je m'enfermais dans ma salle de bain. Je me passais de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Si elle continue on va faire une très grosse connerie. Priant pour qu'elle soit partie je sortis mais elle était toujours là. Elle s'approcha de moi. Je vais craquer ce n'est pas possible autrement. Avec ses longs cheveux bouclés, ses yeux noirs de désir et ses lèvres sur mon torse… Une minute c'est quoi ce délire ? Je l'éloignais de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Abé ? On t'a fait boire quelque chose ?

-Je suis dans mon état normal Remus. J'ai juste envie de toi.

Puis elle m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Sur les joues, le menton, la mâchoire, le cou, la poitrine. Je soupirais en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

-C'est mal Abé.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui.

-Tes parties génitales ne sont pas d'accord avec toi.

J'eus un sourire amusé. Même quand la situation est grave elle arrive à m'amuser. Je la regardais dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa des baisers sur mes lèvres.

-Tu le veux autant que moi, murmura-t-elle.

Je l'avais prévu que je craquerais. Ce fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant de la porter jusqu'à mon lit.


	31. Chapter 31

Le lendemain je m'étirais avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'observais Remus qui était toujours endormi. Je me mis au-dessus de lui et j'embrassais ses paupières. Il les souleva difficilement.

-On va bientôt y aller, Remus.

-Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

-Il faut que tu termines ta valise.

-Si tu m'avais seulement laissé le temps de la commencer.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Pour ma valise ?

-Non, pour hier soir.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Disons que je n'imaginais pas ma première fois comme ça.

Je me rappelais soudain qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

-Je suis désolée Remus.

-Il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour où l'autre.

Il dit ça comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette nuit.

-Le sexfriend ce n'est pas pour nous, fit-il.

Sexfriend ? Il me considère uniquement comme une amie.

-J'y vais Mumus.

-A plus tard.

Je sortis du lit et me rhabillais. Je sortis de la chambre et allais dans la mienne.

-Eh, debout ! Criais-je à mes amis qui étaient tous endormis par terre.

Il y eut quelques gémissements mais rien de plus.

-Tant pis pour vous.

Je les enjambais et j'allais prendre ma douche. Je m'habillais et me lissais les cheveux. Quand je sortis ils étaient toujours dans la même position. Je levais les yeux au ciel, sortis ma baguette et leur lançais un aguamenti bien senti. Aguamenti bien senti. Je fais des rimes quand je m'exprime. Hum pardon. C'est ma façon de cacher mon chagrin. Bref, ils se lèvent un par un tout en jurant de se venger. Que j'ai peur. J'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner pendant qu'ils se préparaient. Je pris une bouchée de ma tartine mais c'est la seule que je pus avaler. La boule dans ma gorge était trop grosse. Je sens que je vais pleurer aujourd'hui. Il faut que je lui dise qu'il est plus qu'un ami pour moi.

-Tout va bien Abé ? Me demanda Peter.

Il est déjà prêt ? Dès fois j'oublie quel effet à la nourriture sur Peter. James et Lily sont également là. Ils s'installèrent face à moi.

-Pas trop, répondis-je.

-Tu as mal dormi ? Demanda Lily.

-Entre autres, soupirais- je. Vous le gardez pour vous ?

-Tu ne veux pas le dire aux autres ?

-J'hésite encore à le dire à vous.

-Bah alors dis-nous avant que tu ne changes d'avis.

-J'ai couché avec Remus.

-Ah, fit James.

Quelle réponse éloquente vous me direz.

-Et ce matin il a dit que c'était du sexfriend.

-Oh, s'exclama Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez de faire ?

-Euh…, fit Peter.

-Vous comptez me faire toutes les voyelles ?

-Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, répondit Lily.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me faire repousser.

-Au moins il le saura. Il saura que pour toi ce n'était pas que du sexe.

James eut une expression choquée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Entendre « sexe » dans la bouche de ta Lily-jolie ça te choque ?

-Ouais un peu.

Je rêve ou aucun des deux ne m'a engueulé sur « ta Lily-jolie ».

-Vous en faites des gueules d'enterrement, s'exclama Sirius en arrivant.

Clara, Juliette, Pierre, Alexandre et Remus le suivait.

-On est à Poudlard dans moins de deux heures, répondit James.

-Et alors on reverra Natacha, fit Sirius, souriant.

-Oui et puis Reggie-chou me manquait un peu, fit Clara.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Abé ? Me demanda Sirius.

-Rien.

-Tu mens mal.

-Juste que ça commence à me souler que vous vous rendiez jaloux.

Tout le monde est sur le cul. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu déprimer mais quand je déprime je dis les quatre vérités aux gens. Y en a c'est quand ils sont en colère et bah moi c'est quand je suis triste. Je me levais et commençais à m'éloigner.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Juliette.

-Dans le train. Vous me préviendrez quand ils auront finis de jouer à « Je t'aime, moi non plus ».

Je m'en allais sans même remarquer le sourire réjoui de Juliette.

PDV Alexandre

Je déteste Potter.

-Allez Alexandre envoie, me fit Juliette.

Je soupirais.

-C'est vraiment injuste, boudais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Clara.

-J'ai parié avec Alexandre que Abé vous dirait vos quatre vérités, répondit Juliette.

-Et moi j'ai parié que ce serait James.

-Vous avez parié quoi ? Demanda James, amusé.

-Pour te répondre, tu m'as fait perdre cinq gallions.

-Oh, j'ai honte, répondit-il.

-On va dans le train ? Demanda Lily.

Ils finirent de déjeuner puis nous pûmes y aller. Quand on arriva dans le train on remarqua Abé qui s'éloignait le plus possible de Rogue.

-Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais c'est vrai Stuart. Aucun Serpentard ne s'en ait jamais pris à toi, fit Rosier.

-Vous êtes les futurs chiens de Voldemort, répondit-elle.

Ce qui fit que tous les Serpentard se figèrent.

-Pourquoi Rogue en particulier ? Continua Rosier comme si on ne venait pas de l'accuser d'être un futur meurtrier.

Elle ne répondit pas et fixa Rogue d'un air méfiant.

-Elle est…

-Ta gueule Alexandre.

Ca a le mérite d'être direct.

-Allergique, continuais-je néanmoins.

Gros blanc. Puis Rosier explosa de rire. Je dois avouer que je suis sur le cul : c'est bien la première fois que je vois un Serpentard aussi peu noble. Rogue, lui a pris un air vexé.

-Bon bah j'y vais, fit Abé.

Puis elle disparut à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Nous aussi on y va, fit Clara.

-Tu ne veux donc pas rester en ma compagnie ? Demanda Rosier.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Tu changeras bientôt d'avis, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

-C'est pas demain la veille Rosier, fit Sirius qui a l'air juste un tout petit peu furieux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être jaloux Black.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux d'une vermine comme toi.

-Quelle insulte. Même moi j'ai remarqué que tu tombais sous le charme de cette magnifique jeune fille.

-Pas du tout.

Et une gaffe, une.

-Je te crois Sirius ne t'en fais pas, fit Clara. A plus.

Puis elle s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'Abé. Sirius semble se rendre compte de sa connerie. Rosier et Rogue eurent un sourire moqueur et s'éloignèrent. Nous partîmes à la recherche des filles. On finit par les trouver. Elles regardaient par la fenêtre. Il y avait écrit sur leur front : « les mecs c'est tous des cons ». C'était ironique, hein. Je jetais un regard à Lupin. Il est dans ses pensées. Dispute entre lui et Abé ? C'est la journée des disputes dites-moi. Bref, nous rentrâmes dans leur compartiment et nous installâmes. Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se fit en silence. Arrivés au château Abé s'éloigna.

-Où vas-tu ? Demandais-je.

-Parler à Dumbledore de l'idée d'Isabelle.

PDV Abélina

Je montais les marches jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Je toquais à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Je poussais la porte et fus surprise de voir le directeur avec monsieur DCFM.

-Un problème miss ? Demanda le directeur.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-La question ne se pose même pas… Pour voir Fumseck évidemment.

-Evidement, répondit-il, amusé.

-Non sérieusement. Isabelle Peltier de Chambure vous connaissez.

-Evidement.

-Arrêtez avec ce mot.

-Bien sûr.

Ce type est loufoque.

-Bref elle m'a proposé un match Poudlard contre Beaubâtons.

-Quelle merveilleuse idée.

Je l'observais pendant quelques instants.

-Vous étiez déjà au courant ?

-Evidement.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-La directrice de cette jeune fille m'a envoyé une lettre.

-Ah.

-Et sinon pas de problèmes ?

Je regardais Dumbledore puis le prof et ainsi de suite. Oui j'ai un petit problème mais trois fois rien : dire à Remus que je l'aime.

-Après le repas tour d'astronomie.

Ah oui, ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était occlumens.

-Bonne soirée professeur. A vous aussi monsieur.

-Merci.

Je sortis du bureau pour les retrouver dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

-Tiens Abé, tu connais le jeu du loup-garou ? Demanda Lily.

-Evidement.

Le vieux fou a déteint sur moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que James et Sirius ne le connaisse pas.

-Mon dieu, sacrilège. On vous le fera découvrir mardi soir.

-On a cours Abé, fit Juliette.

-Ils sont annulés. Je te rappelle que les Gryffondor affrontent les Poufsouffle.

-Justement, fit James. Tu ne vas pas nous fatiguer, on va perdre.

-Contre les blaireaux ? Vraiment ?

-Bon d'accord.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien puis nous allâmes manger.

-Je vais me coucher les gars, à demain, fit Remus.

Puis il monta les escaliers. Je soupirais.

-Je vais y aller moi aussi, fis-je. Je suis fatiguée.

-D'accord bonne nuit.

Je montais les escaliers mais au lieu d'aller dans ma tour je me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Remus, appuyé sur la rambarde qui regardait la lune. J'allais à côté de lui.

-Pas deux fois Abé.

Il a cru que j'étais une Marie-couche-toi-là.

-Je voulais juste te dire un truc.

-Je t'écoute.

Je suis morte de peur. Et le fait qu'il me parle assez durement n'arrange pas les choses.

-En fait, je… Comment dire…

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot.

Je préférais regarder mes mains que croiser son regard.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

Il serra les poings.

-Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments Abélina.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant.

-Je ne…

-Si tu voulais un coup d'un soir tu n'avais qu'à rester avec Sirius.

-Remus…

-Ne te sens pas obligé juste parce qu'on a couché ensemble.

Chaque phrase me déchire le cœur. J'ai envie de pleurer.

-Alors… Nos confidences, notre amitié, nos baisers et le fait qu'on ait fait l'amour… Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi. Notre relation… Tu t'en fous.

-Pour être honnête avec toi, je préfère sortir avec une garce comme Amélie que sortir avec une hypocrite qui a pitié de moi comme toi.

C'est la phrase de trop. Sans lui répondre je m'en allais de la tour et rentrais dans mon dortoir en pleurs. Philippe et Emilie m'ont vu pleurer et ils vont sûrement le dire à Clara, Juliette, Pierre et Alexandre. Je leur dirais la vérité. Je leur dirais que j'avais raison depuis le début : mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.


	32. Chapter 32

Il a dit qu'il préférait les garces comme Amélie. Et il sort avec elle. Je n'ai plus de cœur. Il a été remplacé par un trou béant. Un trou douloureux. Qui s'élargit à chaque fois que je les vois ensemble.

PDV Lily

On est le 27 mars. C'est l'anniversaire de James. Et ça fait deux jours qu'on est revenu. J'ai envie de tuer Remus. Cet espèce d'imbécile fait semblant de ne pas voir qu'elle va mal. Elle ne sourit plus.

-Joyeux anniversaire James, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Merci ma belle.

-Je n'ai pas de cadeaux je suis…

-Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est pas grave.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Amélie qui était sur les genoux de Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Laissez-la un peu, elle n'est pas en sucre.

Mais ta gueule. Désolée pour le vocabulaire.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une égoïste, fis Juliette, furieuse.

-Toi la coincée, dégage.

Elle fut choquée. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez.

-Elle fait semblant, continua Amélie.

-Abé enlève ta veste, il fait bon ici.

Elle acquiesça plus par automatisme que par autre chose puis elle enleva son gilet dévoilant ses côtes saillantes.

-Elle fait de l'anorexie, et alors ? Vu les bourrelets qu'elle avait ça lui fait du bien.

Juliette voulut lui sauter dessus mais elle fut retenue par Peter.

-Laisse-moi la tuer.

-Non Juliette, arrête.

Pierre s'approcha d'Amélie qui se colla de plus en plus à Remus. Celui-ci regardait Abé d'un air choqué.

-Tu vas m'écouter sale petite pute.

Léger bug… Je n'ai jamais entendu Pierre aussi grossier.

-Je te souhaite de te faire violer par Malefoy, torturée par Bellatrix et tuée par Greyback. Et si ça t'arrive vraiment ce que je souhaite ce n'est pas toi que je vais plaindre. Non, c'est eux car ils auront eu à faire à toi.

Il sortit de la pièce, furieux en prenant soin d'emmener Abé avec lui. Je levais à mon tour en fixant froidement Amélie.

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor à cause d'Amélie.

Ce qui fait qu'elle se reçut plein de regards noirs. Tout le monde sortit de la pièce un par un.

-Lupin, salua Sirius d'une voix froide.

Une lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux du loup-garou. Je sortis à mon tour.

-Joyeux anniversaire, fis-je à James d'une voix triste.

-Ne sois pas triste, ça va s'arranger. Remus va se réveiller.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire.

Il soupira.

-Remus t'as dit quelque chose ?

-Il nous a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée.

-Obligée à quoi ?

-A sortir avec lui. Il a dit qu'elle jouait avec ses sentiments et pleins de conneries du genre.

-Voilà qui ne va pas arranger les choses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle nous a dit que Remus la détestait, qu'il avait fait semblant de l'apprécier juste pour toi, Sirius et Peter.

-C'est faux, fit une voix derrière nous.

On se retourna.

-T'es pas resté avec Amélie ?

-Bien sûr que si, je suis une première année qui a bu du polynectar.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-C'est la merde dans le groupe Remus. Et puis tu as vu l'état d'Abé.

-Oui, répondit-il comme s'il s'en fichait.

Mais je sais qu'il a envie de savoir ce qu'elle a. Il s'inquiète pour elle. Mais je ne lui dirais pas, je veux qu'il le demande.

-Au fait James, je te donne ton cadeau ce soir.

-Pas de problèmes Lilou.

-J'espère bien Cornedure.

-Cornedrue, grogna-t-il.

-Alors arrête de m'appeler Lilou.

Il bouda.

-Et vous savez ce qui la met dans cet état ? Demanda Remus qui n'a rien suivi de notre échange.

J'échangeais un regard avec James.

-Chagrin d'amour, répondis-je simplement.

-Ah.

Il plongea dans ses pensées. Ce petit est lent d'esprit.

-Elle est comme ça depuis hier matin. Je me demande donc ce qui a pu se passer dimanche soir.

Elle a refusée de nous dire ce que Remus lui avait dit.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, fit Remus.

-Ca dépend des points de vue, répondis-je.

-Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit moi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est impossible qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je suis un loup-garou, chuchota-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es franchement désespérant.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas possible.

-Si tu le dis mais arrivera un moment où elle va s'évanouir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne dort plus, elle ne mange plus et elle ne boit plus.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

-Bien sûr que si.

Il soupira.

-Remus écoute, la semaine dernière encore j'étais sûre de tes sentiments pour elle mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tu as fait semblant pendant tout ce temps.

-Il n'y a pas que Lily, s'immisça James. Tout le monde dans le groupe dit que tu t'es joué d'elle.

-C'est nous qui l'avons conseillé de t'avouer ses sentiments, enchaînais-je. Et honnêtement je regrette.

-Si tu ne l'apprécies pas ou si tu la détestes... En gros arrête de la faire souffrir et romps avec Amélie, fit James.

On le salua et nous commençâmes à nous éloigner. C'est que du coup on a perdu les autres de vue.

-Vous n'avez pas à douter.

On se tourna de nouveau vers Remus.

-Je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Puis il retourna vers la salle commune.

PDV Remus

Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec Amélie. Je prononçais le mot de passe et entrais dans la salle commune.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais, fit-elle dès qu'elle me vit.

Ce que je déteste le plus c'est qu'avec elle je n'ai aucune vie privée. Je suis sérieux : elle est en train de me faire une scène devant toutes les personnes présentes. Tant pis pour elle.

-Je n'avais pas envie de te prévenir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que si je te le dis tu vas me suivre comme un chien et je déteste ça.

-Mais…

-Nous deux c'est fini !

Elle fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire et j'en profitais pour m'en aller.

PDV Lily

Le soir était déjà là et la fête battait son plein. Remus et Amélie avaient rompus au grand bonheur de tous. Mais Abé refusait toujours de manger ou de boire. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il lui a dit cette nuit-là.

-Abé ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Rien Lily.

-Ne me mens pas.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

-A moi non plus elle ne veut rien dire.

Je me tournais vers James et mon cœur loupa un battement devant notre proximité réduite. Il approcha son visage de mon oreille.

-Vous êtes la seule à ne pas m'avoir donné mon cadeau miss Evans.

Je rougis comme une gamine. Je dois avouer que sa voix rauque me fait sentir… bien.

-Vous n'êtes pas très patient monsieur Potter.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Je ne vous dis pas dans quel état je suis. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais hors de la salle commune dans un couloir sombre.

-Que de mystères, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir un sourire en coin. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules, me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne mit qu'une seconde pour poser ses mains sur ma taille et répondre à mon baiser. Je finis par m'éloigner.

-James Potter voudriez-vous devenir mon petit ami ?

-Non.

Je me figeais.

-Bien sûr que si, c'était juste pour te monter ce que tu m'avais fait endurer.

-Vraiment ?

Je m'éloignais de quelques pas mais il me rattrapa par le bras et m'embrassa. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui répondre.

-Maintenant que tu es ma petite amie, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'échapper ? Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

PDV Clara

-Excusez-moi, vous savez où est Abé ? Demandais-je à la cantonade.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête et regardèrent autour d'eux comme si elle allait apparaître d'un coup.

-Et bien, minauda une voix.

Je me retournais et découvris Amélie.

-Je l'ai entendue dire qu'elle allait prendre l'air.

Je fus quelque peu soulagée jusqu'à…

-A la tour d'astronomie.

Je me figeais. Je jetais un regard noir à Remus qui était comme foudroyé.

-C'est entièrement ta faute, fit Alexandre d'une voix dure puis il sortit de la salle commune et je le suivis.

On monta tout en haut de la tour. Abé était là, assise sur la rambarde.

-S'il te plaît Abé, ne fais pas de bêtises, la suppliais-je.

-Je n'ai pas l'attention d'en faire.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

-C'est ici qu'il m'a dit toutes ces paroles qui tournent sans cesse dans ma tête.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Il m'a dit que je jouais avec ses sentiments, que je faisais semblant, que je n'avais qu'à rester avec Sirius si je ne voulais qu'un coup d'un soir. Et pour finir il a dit qu'il préférait Amélie à une hypocrite comme moi.

Je restais sur le cul. Alexandre a l'air furieux mais aussi triste pour Abé. Elle haussa les épaules. Tout à coup elle s'agrippa à la rambarde et essaya de lutter pour garder ses yeux ouverts mais elle n'y parvint pas et tomba en arrière. Je restais figée sur place en hurlant tandis que d'étranges fils jaunes sortaient du corps d'Alexandre. Abé revint dans mon champ de vision. Les fils dorés l'amenèrent à Alexandre. Puis il s'évanouit à son tour.


	33. Chapter 33

PDV Clara

Je les avais emmenés dès que j'avais été en état. Pomfresh m'avait dit qu'Abé s'était évanouie à cause de déshydratation. Si je ne l'avais pas amenée elle aurait pu ne jamais se réveiller. Tout comme Alexandre. Les fils dorés puisaient dans son énergie vitale. Notre infirmière nous a dit qu'ils pouvaient se réveiller demain comme dans deux ans. J'ai eu une de mes plus grosses crises de larmes.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Sirius en me souriant tristement.

-Je dois vraiment te répondre.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux semaines. Les maraudeurs se sont divisés. James et Sirius restent ensemble, Peter va faire je ne sais quoi. Il disparait de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs. Et je n'ai jamais vu Remus aussi grognon. Il crie sur tout le monde, même les profs. Il reste dans son coin, dans ses pensées.

PDV Remus

-Eh, Lupin !

Je me retournais pour faire face à Mulciber. Il était accompagné de deux ou trois sixièmes années.

-Casse-toi, répondis-je.

Il parut étonné mais se reprit vite.

-Et bah alors. Ce ne sont pas de belles paroles pour un préfet.

-Fous-moi la paix Mulciber.

-Serait-ce parce que ta chérie est à l'infirmerie par ta faute ?

Je ne pris même pas le temps de répondre et j'accélérais le pas. Je rejoignis le dortoir où Sirius, James et Peter étaient déjà en pyjama. J'allais prendre une douche rapide et ressortis en coup de vent. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé mais qu'importe. Comme à mon habitude j'allais à l'infirmerie et insonorisais la pièce au cas où Pomfresh entendrait du bruit. J'allais m'asseoir au chevet d'Abé et lui prit la main.

PDV Abélina

Je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux pas bouger. Même le plus infime mouvement m'est impossible. Mais j'entends ce qui se passe. Quand on me touche je le sens. Et c'est pourquoi je sens la main de Remus qui tient la mienne. Je ne lui en veux plus. Il se sent suffisamment coupable. Il vient tous les soirs en espérant que je me réveillerais. Mais malgré mes efforts je ne peux pas. J'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

-Réveille-toi Abé, je t'en prie.

Je sentis une goutte d'eau sur ma main et je compris qu'il pleurait.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je voudrais te le dire en face.

Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller Remus. Et j'ai envie de pleurer avec toi.

-Mais j'attendrais ton réveil, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et s'en alla. Je sentis une larme s'échapper de mon œil et glisser vers mon oreille.

PDV Clara

Deux nouvelles semaines sont passées. Nous sommes le dimanche 24 avril. Dans trois jours ça fera un mois qu'ils seront dans le coma.

-Salut Clara, fit Remus en me voyant.

-Salut Remus.

Il continua d'avancer mais Pierre le retint.

-Je ne considère pas que ce soit ta faute ce qui leur est arrivé. Alors arrête de culpabiliser.

-J'arrêterais quand ils seront réveillés.

Il s'en alla en direction de la volière. Je soupirais.

-J'ai l'impression que ça empire tous les jours.

-Mais ça empire tous les jours, Clara, fit la voix de Sirius.

Je me retournais vers lui.

-Venez.

On le suivit jusque dans son dortoir où James et Peter s'y trouvaient.

-Est-ce que vous savez où va Remus le soir ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, répondis-je.

-Il va à l'infirmerie. Il reste avec Abé. Et il rentre de plus en plus tard le soir.

-On n'a jamais douté qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, fit Pierre.

-On sait.

-N'essayez pas de le défendre, fis-je. On ne lui en veut pas.

Je leur souris tristement et tournais les talons. J'étais au milieu d'un couloir quand j'entendis des bruits de pas.

-Clara !

Je me retournais. Sirius courait vers moi.

-C'est Pierre qui t'a dit de venir, hein ?

-Non j'ai hésité et il m'a dit de foncer.

-Que me voulais-tu ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu m'as manqué Clara, dit-il au bout d'une minute.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté. Il a l'air sincère. Je fermais les yeux.

-Toi aussi Sirius.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer et j'ouvris lentement les yeux.

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

J'hésitais encore une minute.

-Je t'aime.

Il se raidit. Ce qui ne devait pas être un bon signe. Je m'éloignais de lui et tournais les talons. Me foutant complètement de la pluie qui commençait à tomber je sortais et j'allais dans le parc. Cependant il me rattrapa et me retourna afin que je sois face à lui. Mais je me bornais à garder la tête baissée. Les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur ma nuque me donnaient des frissons. A moins que ce soit parce qu'il me tenait contre lui.

-Tu connais ma famille Clara.

Je ne lui répondais pas.

-Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment donné d'amour.

Je sais.

-Et à cause d'eux je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Et ?

-Mais une personne m'a fait découvrir ce que c'est.

Vraiment ? Il posa deux doigts sous mon menton et me releva la tête jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard.

-Et cette personne elle est en face de moi.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je ne pouvais les détacher des siens. Ils brillaient de sincérité. Il approcha son visage du mien.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il juste avant de m'embrasser.

Ce que c'est romantique sous la pluie. Hum, là n'est pas le sujet. Je souris contre ses lèvres avant de répondre à son baiser.

PDV Remus

Je souris devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Quand Sirius et Clara s'éloignèrent, sûrement pour se mettre à l'abri je me mis à marcher d'un pas un peu plus léger vers l'infirmerie. J'allais directement vers le lit d'Abé.

-Ca y'est Abé.

Je lui caressais la joue.

PDV Abélina

Ca y'est quoi ? Qu'il me le dise maintenant où je promets de le tuer à mon réveil. Quoi ? Oui même dans mon sommeil je reste énormément curieuse.

-Tu nous avais demandé de te prévenir.

Et bah préviens moi mon chou.

-Ils ont arrêté de jouer à « Je t'aime moi non plus ».

Oh. Mais c'est génial. Je me mis à sourire intérieurement.

-Madame Pomfresh ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ma tension est en chute libre ?

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur Lupin ?

-Elle a souri.

-Poussez-vous.

J'y crois pas, ils font toute une histoire juste parce que j'ai… Oh, j'ai bougé ?

-Ses doigts aussi bougent.

C'est cool, mais je ne les sens pas.

-Et bien monsieur Lupin, elle devrait se réveiller dans les prochains jours.

-Mmmmh.

-Monsieur Stevens aussi se réveille.

Alexandre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Ne prévenez personne monsieur Lupin.

-Très bien.

-Et maintenant allez-y.

Je l'entendis sortir. La main de l'infirmière vint se poser sur mon front.

-Il avait l'air tellement heureux de vous voir bouger. Réveillez-vous. Réveillez-vous pour lui.

Et le lendemain j'ouvrais les yeux difficilement mais j'avais un immense sourire.


	34. Chapter 34

Toute la journée du lundi je réappris à me servir de mes jambes. Un mois sans les bouger et bah elles n'ont pas apprécié. Alexandre s'est également réveillé. J'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie et honnêtement je ne lui en serais jamais assez reconnaissante. Il est prévu qu'on retourne en cours le lendemain.

-Abé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alex ?

-Tu comptes reparler à Lupin ?

Je soupirais.

-Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore.

Il acquiesça.

-Je l'aime, murmurais-je.

-Je le sais.

Il hésita.

-Et il te le rend bien, soupira-t-il.

Je rougis.

-Quand j'étais dans le coma, fis-je. J'entendais ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Il venait tous les soirs. Et il m'a dit qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose... En face.

Il eut un sourire.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut te dire, dit-il, ironiquement.

-Moi aussi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas lui parler demain.

-J'ai ta bénédiction ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Lupin est un connard mais il est hors de question que je vois ma meilleure amie souffrir par ma faute.

Je lui souris et le prit dans mes bras.

-Merci n'est pas un mot assez puissant pour exprimer ma gratitude.

Il me rendit mon étreinte.

-Au lit tous les deux.

-Oh non, on est restés un mois entier au lit et vendredi c'est les vacances.

-Que voulez-vous faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors restez au lit, c'est tout.

-On n'a pas le droit à des visites ?

-Non.

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit. On va s'ennuyer ce soir, je le sens bien.

C'est dingue ça, j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'endormir.

-Allez on s'habille, les jeunes.

Je m'étirais et me levais.

-Euh... On n'a pas d'uniformes.

-Il faudra que vous montiez dans vos dortoirs pour les trouver.

Nous dûmes attendre une heure avant de pouvoir enfin monter. On arriva à la tour des Serdaigle quand on me sauta dessus.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Aurore mais lâche moi s'il te plaît.

Je la reposais par terre.

-Comment es-tu entré ici ?

-Avec l'aide d'Antoine.

-Vous êtes devenus amis ?

-On va dire ça comme ça, fit Antoine.

Je lui frottais les cheveux.

-On va s'habiller ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Oui.

On monta dans nos dortoirs. Je mis l'uniforme, me coiffais puis je descendais. Alexandre était déjà en bas.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je dois mettre des chaussettes hautes fin avril-début mai.

Il haussa les épaules. En plus elles sont noires. Je vais crever de chaud. Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la salle de DCFM. J'ai remarqué que c'est toujours cette matière que j'ai après qu'il me soit arrivé une merde.

-T'es prête ?

-Non.

-Y a des bruits bizarres à l'intérieur.

On toqua légèrement. La porte s'entrouvrit sur le prof. Il parut surpris de nous voir puis un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Stoppez les duels, cria-t-il.

J'échangeais un regard avec Alexandre du genre « Ceci explique cela ». Le prof ouvrit en grand la porte. Tout le monde nous regarda, surpris. Puis comme un seul homme ils se jetèrent sur nous.

-Retournez à vos places, fit le prof calmement.

Ils lui obéirent à contrecœur. Il m'aida à me relever ainsi qu'Alexandre.

-Merci monsieur, fis-je reconnaissante.

-Oh, mais de rien.

Bah quoi ? Sans son aide je serais déjà retourné à l'infirmerie.

-Installez-vous.

Ce que nous fîmes. Le cours se passa assez vite. Dans le couloir ils me firent des câlins un par un.

-Oh, Abé, pleura Lily.

-Lilou ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, regarde je vais bien.

Elle me regarda à travers ses larmes. Elle essuya celles qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et se tourna vers James qui est en train de me sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. J'haussais un sourcil interrogateur. Il fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Ah mas oui, tu n'es pas au courant. Du moins vous n'êtes pas au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Alexandre.

-Le soir où vous êtes tombés dans le coma.

-Oui et bah ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Lily m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

-Mais c'est génial.

-Et je lui ai dit non.

J'eus une expression choquée ce qui fit rire James.

-Mais on sort ensemble. J'ai dit non pour lui donner un petit aperçu de ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir pendant toutes ces années.

-Je vois, je vois.

-Et t'es d'accord avec lui ? Demanda Lily qui faisait mine d'être offusquée.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de me tourner vers Sirius et Clara avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Clara.

-Quelqu'un m'a prévenu que vous aviez arrêté de jouer à « Je t'aime moi non plus ».

Ils rougirent comme deux gamins. Et puis c'est ma façon de dire à Remus que j'ai entendu tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Lui aussi avait rougi.

-Remus tu aurais pu te taire, fit Sirius.

-Ne t'en prend pas à lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Ni hier ni ce matin. Alexandre peut témoigner.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

-Alors comment es-tu au courant ?

-Je sais tout !

Il haussa un sourcil.

-On va dans la salle commune ? Demanda Peter.

-Bah pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

-McGo n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Voilà qui est étrange. Elle n'a jamais été absente de sa vie.

-Tu viens Abé ?

Je retourne sur terre. Les autres sont à au moins cinq mètres devant moi. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop dans ses pensées. Je les rejoignis puis on continua notre route.

-Tu leur as menti, fit Remus à mes côtés.

-C'est exact.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Que voulais-tu me dire qui nécessite que je sois réveillée ?

Il rougit violemment.

-Je préfère attendre la fin de semaine si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je soupirais et lui attrapas un bras.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Mumus.

Il me sourit timidement.

-Tu devrais, tout est de ma faute.

-J'ai ma part de responsabilités.

-Pas du tout.

-Je n'aurai pas du t'inciter à coucher avec moi surtout que c'était ta première fois.

-Je ne regrette rien.

Je souris. Cette semaine est la plus longue que j'ai vécue au château. On est vendredi soir et on a quitté nos uniformes pour une tenue plus légère. On va profiter calmement de cette dernière soirée avant les vacances de Pâques. Nous étions tous au bord du lac. Je portais une robe rose clair et une veste en jean bleu foncé. Les garçons étaient allongés dans l'herbe et les filles trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau.

-On ne risque pas de se faire attraper ? Demanda Lily.

-Dehors non mais quand on rentrera peut-être que oui, répondit Sirius.

-Voilà qui me rassure, fit ironiquement Lily.

J'écoutais leur conversation avec le sourire aux lèvres. Clara se leva pour aller se caler dans les bras de Sirius et Lily fit de même mais dans les bras de James. Je soupirais.

-Toi aussi ça te désespère de tenir la chandelle ? Demanda Juliette, amusée.

-Et comment. Alors avec Philippe ?

Elle se mit à rougir.

-Je vais me jeter à l'eau. Il ne nous reste que deux mois.

-Ouais, murmurais-je.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Remus. Que Juliette remarqua.

-Il t'a parlé ?

-Pas encore.

Plusieurs heures passèrent pendant que nous discutions.

-Oh putain, fit Peter en se levant brusquement.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lily.

-Trois fois rien, il est juste cinq heures et demie.

-Ah, effectivement.

On se leva tous d'un même mouvement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château. On m'attrapa le bras.

-Je crois que je dois te dire quelque chose, fit Remus.

Les autres continuèrent leur route sans se retourner.

-Je te suis.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à un banc du parc. On s'installa face à face.

-Je t'écoute Mumus.

-Je me suis senti coupable… Et je me sens encore coupable. De ne pas avoir cru à tes sentiments.

Je ne répondis rien lui donnant l'occasion de le laisser terminer.

-Je tiens à m'excuser.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu devrais.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Il prit ma main.

-Je voulais également te dire que tes sentiments sont réciproques.

Pendant un moment mon cerveau eut un bug.

-Tu veux dire que tu…

-Je t'aime Abé. Depuis le début de l'année. Si je t'ai proposé de t'aider pour avoir confiance aux gens c'était en partie pour passer plus de temps avec toi.

Je plaçais mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour gagner du temps.

-Je viens de me réveiller d'un mois de coma, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je croisais son regard.

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

J'ai l'impression que les rayons du soleil nous séparent. Prise d'une impulsion je glissais ma main derrière sa nuque et je l'embrassais. Il répondit aussitôt. Au bout de deux minutes on arrêta notre baiser. Je souris contre ses lèvres.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

Nous retournâmes au château main dans la main.


	35. Chapter 35

Nous sommes déjà à la deuxième semaine des vacances. A Miami. Et oui on ne se refuse rien. Et bien sûr Miami = filles en bikini = claques pour James et Sirius = mes fous rires. Un matin où tout était normal quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Clara alla ouvrir. On entendit une conversation puis…

-ABE, AMENE TOI.

Je me levais parfaitement calme.

-Un pro…

Je stoppais net en découvrant pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard toutes maisons confondues. La seule première année présente était Aurore.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-On va avoir besoin de toi, fit une Serpentard avec un sourire.

… Putain, la flippe.

-Pour ?

-Viens avec nous. On a trouvé une salle.

J'échangeais un regard avec Clara. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Vous voulez boire un truc ? Histoire que vous nous expliquiez ce que vous voulez ?

-D'accord, fit Aurore, joyeusement.

On alla toutes dans le salon. En nous voyant arriver les garçons furent bouche bée et les filles froncèrent un peu les sourcils. Les nouvelles arrivantes s'installèrent sur les fauteuils, les canapés et même sur les meubles.

-Aïe, fit Sirius.

-Arrête de baver, répondit Clara qui lui avait donné un coup derrière la tête.

Elle alla se poser près de Lily. Un énorme silence remplit la pièce pendant qu'on buvait tous nos boissons.

-Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? Demandais-je.

-Coupable, fit Aurore en levant la main.

Je ne lui dirais plus jamais où je passe mes vacances. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Je remarquais que toutes les nouvelles arrivées me regardaient. Ainsi qu'un point derrière moi. Je me retournais et découvris Remus qui avait haussé un sourcil.

-On n'est pas en couple, dit-il.

Elles baissèrent la tête. J'échangeais un sourire avec Remus. Il me fit un clin d'œil presque imperceptible.

-Bah vous êtes là ? Je vous signale que ça fait trois plombs que je vous cherche, fit Antoine en entrant dans la pièce.

-Mais comment t'es rentré ?

-En ouvrant la porte.

-Hilarant.

Antoine lui offrit un sourire à craquer.

-Les filles vont te sauter dessus plus tard, fis-je remarquer.

Aurore fronça les sourcils l'air de dire « Elles n'ont pas intérêt ». Ce qui me fit rire. Je la regardais en haussant un sourcil. Elle détourna le regard, gênée et j'eus un sourire amusé.

-On y va ? Demanda Antoine.

Il me regardait moi et Aurore à tour de rôle.

-Je ne sais pas où vous allez mais je vous accompagne, fit Juliette.

-Je suis grande, tu sais.

-Souviens-toi en février.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait me sortir souviens-toi l'été dernier. Bref elle me parle de la fois où j'ai fini évanouie au milieu d'un couloir.

-Moi aussi je viens, fit Clara qui venait visiblement de se rappeler ce qui nous était arrivé.

-Non reste ici, je pense que Lily aura besoin de ton aide pour les garder, fis-je en désignant les maraudeurs.

-Eh, s'insurgea James.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

-Et moi je m'occupe comment ? Demanda Remus.

J'ai bien une idée.

-Tu trouveras, fit Juliette avec un sourire.

-On y va, cria Antoine qui semblait avoir mieux à faire.

-A plus tard, fis-je après un dernier salut de la main.

Nous sortîmes de la maison.

PDV Remus

Abé et Juliette rentrèrent juste à temps pour le repas. Elles avaient l'air essoufflées et étaient accompagnées d'Aurore et d'Antoine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles vous ont fait faire ? Demanda Sirius.

-Secret Sirichou, répondit Juliette. Du moins jusqu'à la fin mai.

"Sirichou" se mit à bouder. Après le repas je restais un peu avec Sirius et James. Peter était déjà allé se coucher. Vers minuit je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. A mi-chemin je sentis qu'on m'agrippait et qu'on me kidnappait dans un placard assez sombre.

-Tu boudes ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir pour savoir que c'était Abé qui se collait contre moi. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Peut-être que si tu me dis ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

-Hier, fit-elle.

-Comment ?

-Il est minuit passé.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Bref, alors ?

-Désolée Remus mais secret professionnel.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ?

Aucune réponse.

-Mumus, murmura-t-elle.

Ce qui j'avoue me fit de l'effet.

-S'il te plaît.

-J'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir d'avoir des secrets.

-Il y en a bien un qui me fait très plaisir, fit-elle en glissant une main derrière ma nuque.

Elle m'attira à elle et scella nos lèvres. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à la fille ce matin… Hier matin je sors bel et bien avec Abé… En secret. Même nos amis sont dans l'ignorance. Je rompis le baiser.

-Viens avec moi, murmurais-je.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais derrière moi jusqu'à ma chambre. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais le ciel était dégagé et la lune nous éclairait quelque peu. Elle lança les habituels sortilèges de verrouillage et de silence. N'allez pas croire qu'on a cette petite escapade tous les jours hein. Je vous avoue qu'on n'a pas recouché ensemble depuis notre première fois.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers elle. Elle était le dos collé à la porte et me regardais, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Je m'approchais d'elle et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Au bout d'une minute je rompis de nouveau le baiser.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

Elle me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Puis allez savoir comment on a fait on se cogne le front contre celui de l'autre.

-C'est ta manière de me le prouver ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

-C'était juste un avant-goût, répondis-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais je te rassure, j'ai des manières dix fois plus douces.

Elle haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire.

-Pourrais-tu me montrer une de ces manières ? Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Comme tu veux.

Je la soulevais et la posais comme un sac à patates sur mon dos avant de la poser sur mon lit.

-Tu aurais pu m'emmener autrement, bouda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûre.

Elle me tira la langue.

-Alors tu voulais savoir une de mes manières ?

-Oui.

Je glissais mes doigts jusqu'à sa taille… Et la chatouillais. Elle éclata de rire et essaya de se débattre mais avec moi au-dessus ça ne doit pas être très facile.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît.

Elle essaya de s'échapper mais je lui attrapais les poignets et les plaçais au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la torture ce que tu viens de me faire.

-J'ai une torture plus douce si tu veux.

-Non merci.

J'eus un sourire en coin et me penchais sur son cou afin de lui faire des baisers papillons. Elle se mit à gémir.

-Embrasse-moi.

Loin d'exaucer son désir je continuais mes baisers dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire. Puis je m'arrêtais net. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et me regarda. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je.

Elle me retourna et ce fut à elle d'être au-dessus de moi.

-Je vais aller mieux.

Et elle m'embrassa. Elle joua avec ma langue, me mordilla mes lèvres. Je devrais utiliser ma torture plus souvent. Elle déboutonna ma chemise tout en m'embrassant. Elle m'embrassa dans mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine. Avant d'aller plus bas on toqua à ma porte.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-La seule que j'ai eu à attendre est déjà là.

-Beau parleur, fit-elle en se relevant.

Elle se lança un sort de désillusion et j'allais ouvrir la porte. A ma grande surprise Aurore et Antoine se tenaient derrière.

-On dérange ? Demanda Aurore avec un sourire.

-Non, entrez.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et s'installèrent sur mon lit.

-Tu es sûr qu'on ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ton lit est un peu en vrac, tu es tout décoiffé et ta chemise est ouverte.

Vu comme ça c'est sûr que ça ne va pas en ma faveur.

-Je viens de quitter les garçons. En arrivant je me suis jeté sur on lit et je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que je me déshabille. C'est ce que je faisais quand vous êtes arrivés. Sinon qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Tu sors quand avec Abé ?

-Quand ça se calmera du côté d'Alexandre.

-Mouais.

-C'est une bonne raison Aurore.

-Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

-Depuis quand tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Début d'année.

-A d'autres.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Le jour de la rentrée, les grands m'ont dit qui vous étiez, fit Aurore.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors quand ils m'ont montré qui vous étiez tu regardais déjà Abé.

Je suis sûr que j'ai rougi. Je soupirais. Je vous rappelle qu'Abé est toujours dans la pièce.

-J'ai peut-être menti.

-Tu l'aimes depuis plus longtemps ?

-Oui. Depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que cette année.

-Tu l'aimais déjà alors que vous ne vous parliez pas encore.

-Ainsi va la vie, fis-je.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-On va te laisser. Il va bientôt être une heure.

-A tout à l'heure, souris-je.

Ils s'en allèrent. Je sentis qu'on posait une main sur mon épaule. Je ne tournais même pas la tête.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis janvier. De l'année dernière.

Elle entra dans mon champ de vision.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? On aurait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour nous.

-A l'époque je croyais que tu sortais avec Pierre.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue. On s'embrassa de nouveau avant qu'elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime aussi.

On échangea un sourire puis elle s'en alla. Et c'est toujours avec ce même sourire que je m'endormis.


	36. Chapter 36

-Putain mais t'es nul, cria Clara à Sirius.

Non ils ne sont pas en train de rompre si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. On va retourner un peu en arrière.

Vendredi 18 mai, 10 heures.

On a repris les cours depuis une semaine. Je révisais les A.S.P.I.C.S que j'avais dans un mois et demi en cours de défense quand je reçus un mot. Je le dépliais et fronçais les sourcils : « Tu me trompes ? ». Je jetais un regard noir à Remus qui observait ma réaction. J'écrivis ma réponse : « Oui, avec un pingouin. ». Je lui envoyais le papier.

-Miss Stuart ?

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Les réponses des examens vous les trouverez dans votre livre pas en regardant furieusement le mur.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon livre mais ne put me concentrer. Je reçu de nouveau le bout de papier. « Hilarant ! ». « Question con, réponse con ! ». Il eut le temps de lire ma réponse avant que ça ne sonne. Je rangeais mon livre, pris mon sac et sortis à grands pas de la pièce avec la ferme attention de sécher les prochains cours. Je me dirigeais vers la volière et montais tout en haut. L'air frais me calma un peu. Mais qui a bien pu lui mettre cette idée dans la tête. Au bout de trois heures mon ventre commença à gargouiller. La chaleur commençait déjà à être suffocante et je me fis un chignon. Je me retournais prête à partir mais Remus, appuyé contre le mur m'en empêchait. Je soupirais, reposais mon sac par terre et croisais les bras.

-Tu étais obligée de rater deux heures de cours et le repas ?

-Tu étais obligé de poser une question aussi conne ?

Il s'approcha de moi et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille sur le rebord de la fenêtre derrière moi.

-Je ne sais pas qui est l'abruti qui t'a mis cette idée en tête mais non je ne te trompe pas.

Il soupira.

-Tu rentres tous les soirs assez tard, seule, les cheveux décoiffés et essoufflée.

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire ma façon de penser en gueulant bien fort quand il m'embrassa. C'est qu'il essaye de m'amadouer en plus. Et le pire c'est que ça marche vu que j'ai glissé une main derrière sa nuque et que je réponds à son baiser. On se sépara à bout de souffle. Je me collais contre son corps.

-Je t'ai donné des raisons de douter de moi ? Demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Si je rentre tard tous les soirs ça a un rapport avec le match inter-écoles de fin mai. Et le « seule » c'est parce que Juliette part directement pour rejoindre Philippe. Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

-Sirius.

-Il est au courant pour nous ?

-Non mais il a dit que tu te rapprochais de ce français rencontré à Miami.

Je fus étonnée.

-Si je le trouve celui-là. Une autre question où je peux aller manger ?

-Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas encore… Du moins depuis mars.

Pas besoin d'être conne pour savoir de quoi il parle.

-Notre première fois je t'ai un peu forcé. J'attends juste que cette fois ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas.

Il parut étonné.

-Et puis si tu te souviens bien ça a failli déraper plusieurs fois pendant les vacances.

Il eut un sourire et m'embrassa.

-On passe la soirée tous ensemble ce soir ? Histoire de décompresser.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Je vais enfin vous expliquer le jeu du loup-garou.

Retour au temps présent. Nous sommes donc en pleine partie. Sirius a dévoilé sa carte et c'est pourquoi Clara lui a crié dessus. Nous sommes quatorze en tout : James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, Juliette, Clara, Pierre, Alexandre, Aurore, Antoine et Skeeter. Posez pas de questions c'est elle qui a voulu venir. Après il y a Sandrine mais elle ne fait que regarder et puis il y a moi : le narrateur.

-Je réexplique les règles : pour commencer il y a trois loups garous et trois villageois c'est bon vous avez compris ça ?

-Ils doivent s'entretuer, fit Peter.

-C'est bien il y en a un qui suit. Ensuite la voyante : elle regarde la carte d'un joueur chaque nuit et aide les villageois sans se faire démasquer par les loups sinon tant pis pour elle. Le chasseur s'il se fait tuer par n'importe qui il a le droit de tuer quelqu'un en retour. Cupidon lui il fait s'aimer deux personnes. Si l'un des deux meurt l'autre aussi. Le voleur lui a le droit d'échanger sa carte avec celle d'un autre joueur. La petite fille, elle espionne les loups pour voir qui ils tuent. Si elle se fait surprendre : au revoir. Et enfin la sorcière : si un joueur se fait tuer par un loup soit elle le ressuscite soit elle le laisse crever.

-Mais quelle salope.

-Ferme la Sirius. Une dernière chose : vous vous la bouclez ! Vous avez compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Je leur distribuais une carte à chacun.

-Le village s'endort.

Ils baissèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux.

-Voleur réveille-toi.

-D'accord.

Je vais tuer James.

-Ta gueule. Veux-tu échanger de carte ?

Il désigna Skeeter. Je fis bouger les cartes de tout le monde pour qu'il n'y ait aucun soupçon. James regarda sa nouvelle carte et se rendormit.

-Cupidon debout.

Antoine leva la tête.

-Désigne un couple.

Il montra Remus puis moi.

-Ce n'est pas possible bonhomme je ne peux pas être désigné puisque je ne joue pas.

-C'est donc un garçon, murmura Sirius.

-La ferme.

-J'ai le droit de parler pendant mon sommeil, non ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pris un objet et le frappais avec.

-Aïe ! C'était obligé avec un livre.

-J'y peut rien, c'est le poids de la connaissance. Cupidon désigne un couple.

Antoine désigna Skeeter et James.

-Bien, tu peux te rendormir. Au passage Cupidon tu as des goûts très étranges.

Je vis le sourire d'Antoine. Et de Sandrine. J'allais taper la tête des deux amoureux.

-Voyante ?

Aurore ouvrit les yeux.

-Veux-tu voir une carte ?

Elle désigna celle d'Antoine. Bah tiens ça m'aurait étonnée. Elle regarda la carte et se rendormit.

-Loups garous ?

Peter, Juliette, Clara et Alexandre se réveillèrent. Ils se regardèrent et se demandèrent pourquoi ils étaient quatre. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Qui voulez-vous tuer ?

Peter et Juliette désignèrent Skeeter. Clara acquiesça et Alexandre haussa les épaules. C'est bon j'ai compris.

-Rendormez-vous. Sorcière ?

Personne ne leva la tête.

-Soit la personne qui a la sorcière est vraiment conne soit il a rien compris au jeu.

-Elle est comment ta sorcière aussi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Cheveux blancs, balai, verrue sur le nez.

-Ah bah c'est moi, dit-il joyeusement.

Lui aussi je vais le tuer. Je lui montrais Skeeter.

-Tu veux ressusciter cette personne ?

-Non.

-Mais quelle salope, fit James.

-Putain mais fermez la.

Oui, je deviens grossière.

-Le village se réveille.

Tout le monde leva la tête.

-Deux morts. Toi et toi, fis-je en désignant James et Skeeter.

-Pourquoi ? S'insurgea James.

-Parce qu'on a tué Skeeter alors que c'était ta chérie.

-J'en ai marre, je me casse, fit-elle en sortant de la salle commune.

Mauvaise perdante. Je montrais sa carte aux autres.

-C'était la voleuse. Et James tu étais ?

-Le chasseur.

-Tu peux tuer quelqu'un.

-Pierre.

-T'es méchant.

-Qui étais-tu ?

-Un villageois.

-Je peux jouer ?

-A la fin Sandrine. Le vote ! Qui voulez-vous tuer ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent pour Antoine. Il retourna sa carte : Cupidon.

- Le village s'endort. Voyante ?

Aurore leva la tête.

-Veux-tu voir une carte ?

Elle désigna celle d'Alexandre. La pette fille.

-Bien tu peux te rendormir. Loups garous ?

Clara, Juliette, Peter et Alexandre levèrent la tête. Sirius agita sa main dans le vide et trouva Peter. Il remonta sa main vers son visage.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Sirius ?

-J'essaie de voir si c'est un loup-garou.

-Tu arrêtes tout de suite où tu es disqualifié.

Il baissa la main.

-Qui voulez-vous tuer les loups ?

Ils désignèrent Remus.

-Rendormez-vous bande de méchants.

-Dommage Remus, fit James amusé.

-Ferme la, t'es mort. Sorcière ?

Sirius leva la tête.

-Veux-tu ressusciter cette personne ? Demandais-je en désignant Remus.

Il regarda Remus, me regarda, il eut un énorme sourire et fit non de la tête. Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Le village se réveille.

Tout le monde leva la tête.

-Mumus, t'es mort.

Il retourna sa carte : un villageois.

-Votez.

Les mains se levèrent sur Peter et Alexandre.

-Au revoir vous deux, montrez-nous vos cartes.

Peter était un loup-garou et Alexandre la petite fille.

-JE LE SAVAIS ! Cria Juliette en montrant Alexandre du doigt.

-Bon il reste la sorcière, un villageois, deux loups garous et la voyante. Les loups ont gagné.

-Mais je suis encore vivante moi, s'insurgea Lily.

-Villageoise, fit Sirius en la pointant du doigt.

-C'est quoi ce boucan ? Cria McGo en arrivant.

-Euh…

-AU LIT !

Nous ne sommes pas assez fou pour lui désobéir.


	37. Chapter 37

Samedi 26 mai : journée à Pré-au-lard. Dans moins d'une semaine match inter-écoles. Et bientôt les examens. J'avoue que je commence à stresser.

-Abé, debout.

-Mmmmh.

-C'est notre dernière journée de liberté.

Je soupirais, jetais un coup d'œil à Clara qui faisait une tête de chien battu et décidais de me lever. J'allais prendre une douche.

-Habille-toi léger, cria Clara à travers la porte.

Merci mais je ne suis pas conne. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'habiller avec un pull à une semaine de juin. Je sortis et m'essuyais. Je me coiffais d'un chignon et m'habillais d'un débardeur blanc et d'un short bleu clair m'arrivant à mi-cuisses. Je ne me maquillais pas soudainement prise d'une immense flemme. Je retournais au dortoir pour mettre mes ballerines blanches.

-C'est bon ? C'est assez léger ?

-Oui, sourit-elle. Ca va lui plaire.

-Plaire à qui ?

-Surprise.

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite jusque dans la grande salle où elle me fit asseoir à côté des maraudeurs.

-Coucou les garçons, fit-elle joyeusement.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle embrassait déjà Sirius.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être dans tes bons jours, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que cette phrase signifie pour eux.

-Où est Remus ? Demanda Clara.

-Derrière toi.

Elle se retourna, sursauta puis se mit à bouder. Remus, lui s'installa à mes côtés.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Et nous tu nous demande pas comment on va ? S'insurgea James.

-Je vous ai vus ce matin.

-Non ce n'est pas possible que tu m'ait vu.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Bah parce que je n'étais pas dans le dortoir.

J'échangeais un regard avec Sirius. Puis avec Clara. Et un immense sourire apparut sur tous les visages.

-T'as sauté le pas, fit Sirius tout fier.

-Bien joué Jamesie, fit Clara joyeuse.

Il eut un sourire un peu gêné et continua de manger comme si de rien. Je sentis la main de Remus sur ma cuisse. Je lui jetais un regard. Il continuait de manger comme s'il ne faisait que ça. Sa main caressa l'intérieur de ma cuisse et remonta légèrement.

-Bon on y va Abé ? Demanda Clara en se levant d'un bond.

-Euh… oui. Il faut juste que j'aille aux toilettes.

J'entendis Remus ricaner avant de me lever et de partir le plus calmement possible vers les toilettes les plus proches. Je me mis de l'eau sur mon visage avant de m'asseoir sur un des lavabos. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et fermais les yeux.

-Je ne savais pas que je te donnais aussi chaud, fit une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître.

J'ouvris les yeux. Remus était là, avec son sourire en coin.

-Pas du tout. Ma température monte à cause du temps de dehors.

Il haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de moi.

-Vraiment ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrassait déjà. Il descendit jusqu'à mon décolleter où ma poitrine s'élevait en fonction de ma respiration. Autrement dit : très vite.

-Que faites-vous ?

On sursauta violemment. Mais à notre soulagement ce n'était que Mimi.

-Ne nous refait plus jamais ça, dis-je en descendant de mon perchoir.

-On se voit ce soir ? Demanda Remus.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser rejoindre Clara. J'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment c'était de plus en plus chaud entre nous. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire mais l'attente n'en est que plus dure et longue.

-T'as mis le temps, fit Clara en me voyant arriver.

-Désolée. J'ai eu un petit coup de chaud.

Elle me regarda avec un air soupçonneux.

-L'important c'est que je sois là, non ?

-C'est vrai, fit Sirius en m'entraînant à sa suite.

On prit tous la même diligence.

-Si l'une de vous se demande où est Remus, il est à la bibliothèque.

Faut que je rajoute le faire à la bibliothèque sur ma liste. Bah quoi ? J'ai le sens des priorités.

-Bon si Remus ne vient pas. Pour qui veux-tu…

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de me caser.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire. Je soupirais. Nous descendîmes de la diligence.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter, fit-elle.

Je n'y crois pas… Mon ex. Nan je déconne c'est le français que j'ai rencontré à Miami et qui a causé la jalousie de Remus. Je jetais un regard à Clara.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.

-Bonjour.

-Tu avais raison Clara. Votre château est vraiment impressionnant même de loin.

-Tu es sorcier ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

-Bien sûr que oui. D'ailleurs on devrait se revoir vendredi.

Bah pourquoi ?... Ah nan c'est bon j'ai compris.

-Tu es à Beauxbâtons.

-Oui. Clara m'a dit que tu me ferais visiter le village.

-Ah bon ? Euh je veux dire oui bien sûr. Allons y maintenant dans ce cas.

En passant devant Clara et Sirius j'entendis distinctement : « Tu nous remercieras ». Parce qu'en plus ils sont de mèche.

-Que veux-tu visiter en particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai un petit creux.

-Dans ce cas direction Honeydukes.

Il me suivit jusqu'à la confiserie et je souris devant son air émerveillé. Au fait il est brun foncé, yeux bleus et peau légèrement mâte. Il s'appelle Gabriel. Au final il prit un peu de tout en deux fois. Nous allâmes aux Trois balais où nous dégustâmes notre festin, le tout accompagné d'une Biéraubeurre.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, fit Clara en arrivant.

-Oui, ça peut aller.

-Je le savais, c'était obligé. Vous avez des atomes crochus.

-Rien que ça, dis-je, ironique.

Elle me tira la langue.

-On mange quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius.

-Si vous voulez mais moi je suis pleine pour trois jours.

-Tu n'as qu'à me montrer les autres magasins.

On se leva laissant Clara et Sirius en tête à tête. Je lui fis visiter tous les autres magasins. Il acheta un peu partout mais surtout au magasin de farces et attrapes.

-Il va être dix-huit heures.

-Oui, je dois rentrer.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'aux diligences où il me laissa aux mains de mes amis.

-A bientôt, dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue tout près de mes lèvres.

Puis il partit. Je rentrais dans la diligence sous les sourires moqueurs des autres. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier. Mais le soir même je compris que ma prière ne m'avait servie à rien en voyant Remus entrer dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Il avait l'air sombre.

-J'ai à te parler Abé.

Puis il monta dans son dortoir. Je soupirais, posais mon livre que je n'avais même pas commencé et jetais un regard noir à Sirius et Clara avant de monter dans le dortoir. Je refermais la porte. Il était assis sur son lit là où étaient posés ses pieds quand il dormait. J'allais m'asseoir au même endroit mais sur le lit de James.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De ce Gabriel.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Rien du tout. Sirius m'a déjà raconté ce que j'avais à savoir.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Vraiment ? D'après Sirius vous aviez l'air proche. Surtout au moment de l'au revoir.

Je repensais au bisou qu'il m'avait fait.

-C'est toi que j'aime et tu le sais.

-Non je ne sais pas.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Je ne comprends vraiment pas Sirius sur ce coup-là.

-Moi je le sais. A toi de croire ce que tu veux.

-Dans ce cas tu me laisses croire que tu as une relation avec ce type.

-C'est faux. Et même quand est-ce que j'aurai eu le temps ?

-Peut-être pendant les soirs où tu vas à tes fameuses réunions pour le match inter-écoles.

Je m'apprêtais à protester mais il me coupa la parole.

-Laisse tomber. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête pour le moment.

-Remus…

-Non… Redescendons.

Il se leva en même temps que moi. Au moment de sortir nos mains se frôlèrent mais il ne me jeta même pas un regard. Je m'installais dans le même fauteuil et je rouvris mon livre. Au bout de dix minutes j'étais toujours à la même page. Ce que James remarqua.

-Tu as du mal à te concentrer ?

-Oui je ne comprends pas trop.

-Je vais t'expliquer. Ceci est la page des sommaires. Elle sert à t'indiquer le numéro des pages où débutent les différents chapitres.

Il se fout de moi où je rêve ?

-Je suis impressionnée, dis-je.

-Parce que je viens d'expliquer quelque chose à une Serdaigle ?

-Non, plutôt parce que tu connais tous ces mots.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Lily, Peter, Juliette et Sirius. Remus eut un petit sourire et Clara me regardait moi et Remus à tour de rôle.

-On va manger ? Demanda Juliette.

Ils se levèrent tous.

-Abé ?

-Pas faim.

Elle échangea un regard avec Clara.

-Comme tu veux, fit cette dernière.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Qui s'envola quand le portrait se referma. J'eus envie de pleurer. Mais ils me poseraient des questions en revenant. J'attendrais d'être dans mon lit. Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin. Sans Remus. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de moi.

-Que t'as dit Remus ? Demanda Clara.

-Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de ma caser avec Gabriel ?

-On ne veut pas te caser avec lui. Nous on veut te caser avec Remus.

-Très réussi. Et c'était quoi votre plan ?

-On lui a raconté ta journée. C'était pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas le seul après toi. Il devait être jaloux et bouger son cul.

-Vous avez fait tout le contraire.

-Comment ça ?

-On sortait déjà ensemble. En cachette pour éviter Amélie ou quelqu'un d'autre de semer la discorde.

-Bah c'est très bien.

-Vous lui avez raconté ma journée. Il a été jaloux… Et il a pensé que je le trompais alors il a rompu.

Voir leurs mines horrifiées… Me donne encore plus envie de pleurer.

-Ainsi va la vie, dis-je, tristement.

Je me levais et sortis de la salle commune avant de craquer devant eux. J'allais m'effondrer dans mon lit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'essuyais mes larmes. Vendredi c'est le match inter-écoles et il va regretter de ne pas avoir eu confiance en moi.


	38. Chapter 38

Jour J : vendredi 1er juin. Match inter-écoles. Pendant cette semaine je n'ai pas vraiment parlé aux autres à part Juliette. J'étais à fond dans mon projet. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça me fera me réconcilier avec Remus. Nous sommes partis à l'aube pour la France. Le match a lieu en milieu d'après-midi. Je sentis qu'on s'installait à côté de moi.

-Stressée ? Demanda Juliette.

-Un peu. Mais moins que les joueurs je suppose.

-Tu sais qui joue ?

-Aucune idée.

-Ils vont avoir une surprise en nous voyant arriver.

-J'ai hâte de voir la tête des gens.

-Moi aussi.

-Clara et Lily sont au courant ?

-Non, ce sera une surprise pour elles aussi.

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire.

-Ça te dérange si je vais avec les autres.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit et retourna avec les autres. A ma grande surprise ce fut Regulus qui prit sa place.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui et toi ?

-Ca peut aller.

-Avec Natacha ?

-Tout va pour le mieux.

Il se pencha vers moi.

-Et toi avec Lupin ?

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil.

-T'es au courant ?

Il acquiesça.

-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Je vais bien. J'ai bien l'attention de le faire changer d'avis aujourd'hui.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas.

-Merci. Tu sais qui est dans l'équipe ?

-Oui pour en faire partie.

-Bien joué Reggie, souris-je. Attrapeur ?

-Oui.

-Il y a qui d'autre ?

-Potter en poursuiveur, mon frère en batteur, Parkinson en batteur, deux filles de Poufsouffle en poursuiveur et un Serdaigle en gardien.

-C'est qui le Serdaigle ?

-Tu ne vas pas me croire.

-Dis toujours.

-Philippe Macwell.

-Naaaaaaan ?

-Et si, sourit-il. Va falloir que je retourne avec mes potes.

J'acquiesçais. Il partit après un dernier sourire. Je m'installais en tailleur sur mon siège et je regardais par la fenêtre.

-Nous allons passer sous un pont, les enfants.

Enfant toi-même.

-Donc ne paniquez pas, continua Dumby. Pendant environ cinq minutes on sera tous dans le noir le plus complet. J'espère que ça ne donnera pas d'idée à certains.

Plusieurs éclats de rire retentirent dont le mien. Mon regard se tourna vers Sirius et Clara.

-Pas la peine de nous regarder comme ça Abé, fit cette dernière en levant les mains.

Je lui tirais la langue.

-Eh, range ta langue va savoir ce que tu as fait avec.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et jetais un regard à Remus. Il me regardait également avec un sourire en coin. Je tournais mon regard à nouveau vers la fenêtre mais en gardant mon sourire. Bien que Dumbledore nous ait prévenus je fus tout de même surprise de la soudaine obscurité. Et il ne nous avait pas menti : on ne voit rien du tout. Quand on est dans le noir c'est sensé décupler les sens et bah pas moi parce que j'ai sursauté en sentant quelqu'un poser sa main sur mon bras.

-James ? Murmurais-je.

Il serait bien capable de profiter de l'obscurité pour me faire peur.

-Devine, chuchota une voix si bas que je crus l'avoir rêvée.

Qui que ce soit je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres avant qu'il ne pose les siennes. Je répondis à son baiser. La personne me mordilla la lèvre. Puis le baiser s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et le jour revint. Je n'osais pas regarder dans la direction de Remus. Je me sentais coupable de ce qui venait de se passer. Car je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a embrassé. On est juste un peu en froid. D'un autre côté il sait que j'adore quand il me mordille la lèvre. Tout comme… Je me tournais brusquement vers Amos. Il m'observait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je lui lançais un regard noir et me retournais vers l'avant.

-Abé ?

Je me tournais vers Juliette. Tous les autres me regardaient.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Menteuse. Tu as les joues rouges et ça veut dire que tu es en colère ou que tu as envie de pleurer.

Je suis en colère et j'ai envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs mes lèvres commencent à trembler. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre pour ne pas me trahir. Au bout d'une demi-heure nous arrivâmes enfin.

PDV Lily

Nous allâmes manger puis nous eûmes une heure de libre avant le match.

-Elle avait quoi Abé à votre avis ? Demandais-je tout en jetant un regard à Remus.

Il haussa les épaules et plongea dans ses pensées. Je suis sûre qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Quand l'heure du match arriva nous allâmes nous installer.

-Je rêve ou il manque pratiquement toutes les filles de l'école ? Demanda Peter.

-Tu ne rêves pas, répondis-je, interloquée.

-Je comprends qu'elles n'aiment pas le quiddich mais là elles exagèrent. Et puis elle est où Abé ?

Je regardais autour de moi.

-Tu penses qu'on va enfin connaître la raison de toutes ses absences ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Bienvenue pour ce match inter-écoles. Voici en premier lieu l'équipe de Beauxbâtons.

Sept joueurs arrivèrent dont Gabriel. Du coin de l'œil je vis Remus le foudroyer du regard et j'échangeais un sourire avec Clara. Soudain une dizaine de filles arrivèrent avec mini robe et pompons bleu clair de la même couleur que leur uniforme. Pendant cinq minutes elles enchaînèrent une chorégraphie. A la fin tous les élèves de l'école française applaudirent à tout rompre.

-J'imagine qu'on n'a pas de pom-pom girls nous ? Demanda Peter.

-Et voici l'équipe de Poudlard.

-Coucou, fit une voix sur ma gauche.

-Salut Antoine. Tu vas bien.

Il eut un grand sourire ce qui répondit à ma question.

-Tu ne saurais pas où sont Abé, Juliette et toutes les autres filles ?

-Si. Je vois déjà Aurore.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au terrain. La fillette en robe et pompons rouges se tenait au milieu du terrain.

-Je crois que cette demoiselle n'est pas la seule supportrice des joueurs de Poudlard.

Aussitôt toutes les filles absentes des bancs se placèrent sur le terrain.

-C'est hyper impressionnant.

En effet on aurait dit une danse à deux mais dansé à plusieurs. Bref c'est compliqué. Abé dansait avec Aurore. Juliette avec une Serpentard. En fait tout le monde dansait avec tout le monde : Poufsouffle/Serdaigle, Serdaigle/ Gryffondor, Poufsouffle/ Serpentard et même des duos serpents/ lions. Tous les élèves de Poudlard et les professeurs s'étaient levés et accompagnaient la musique en tapant dans leurs mains.

-Je vous dois des explications, fit Antoine.

-Pas besoin. Il ne faut pas être bête pour comprendre qu'elles préparaient ça depuis les vacances de Pâques.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire. James et Sirius s'approchèrent de nous avec leurs balais.

-Vous étiez au courant ? Demanda James avec un énorme sourire.

-Nous l'avons su en même temps que vous, répondit Clara.

-C'est Abé qui a monté toute la chorégraphie, sourit Antoine.

-Désolé Lily, désolé Remus mais qu'on gagne ou pas j'irai lui faire un énorme bisou.

-Tu as ma bénédiction, fis-je, amusée.

-Le match peut commencer.

Tous les joueurs se mirent en place. Clara me donna un coup de coude pour me montrer Remus. Celui-ci regardait Abé avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux être con, murmura-t-il.

-Elle te pardonnera.

-Tu vas aller la voir à la fin du match ?

-Oui.

-Donne-lui ça.

C'était un petit bout de papier. Pendant tout le match j'eus l'envie de regarder ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il se termina en début de soirée par une victoire in extremis de Poudlard. Aussitôt le score annoncé les filles sautèrent sur leurs pieds et allèrent sur le terrain puis elles se mirent à agiter leurs pompons dans tous les sens en criant. Elles n'avaient pas prévues de chorégraphie pour la fin. Elles se mirent donc à danser n'importe comment. Les joueurs les rejoignirent et tous les élèves également.

-Si je la trouve je lui donne ton mot.

-Merci Lily, répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Je la trouvais dans la foule en train de danser avec Alexandre. Je lui donnais le mot. Elle le lut puis elle eut un sourire.

-Je dois y aller, cria-t-elle.

PDV Abélina.

J'entrais à l'intérieur du château. Remus m'avait donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. On pourrait croire que je ne connaîtrais pas le chemin pour y aller mais on a quand même passé nos examens blancs ici. La bibliothèque était vide ce qui était tout à fait normal. Je marchais jusque dans le fond en regardant à travers les étagères. Soudain on m'attrapa un bras pour me plaquer contre un mur et m'embrasser.

-Je suis tellement con.

-Et moi je n'aurai jamais dû aller à Pré-au-lard. On aurait pu faire des choses tellement plus intéressantes.

-On peut toujours se rattraper, dit-il en me portant à une table toute proche.

Puis il m'embrassa en venant se loger entre mes jambes. On se sépara à bout de souffle.

-Une semaine sans t'embrasser c'est très long.

-Toi ça a duré une semaine ? Demanda-t-il. Moi la dernière fois que je t'ai embrassé c'était ce matin.

-C'était toi dans le train ?

-Comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un d'autre t'approcher.

Il passa une main sous ma robe.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour dans une bibliothèque.

-Rien que ça ?

-Dans le parc, à la tour d'astronomie… Et puis si je me souviens bien tu ne l'as toujours pas fait contre un mur.

-Toi aussi tu devrais faire une liste, fis-je pendant qu'il jouait avec l'élastique de mon boxer.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Je rêve où tu es en train de me faire ta torture.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en descendant encore plus.

Par Merlin, il ne fait donc pas assez chaud ?


	39. Chapter 39

Je soupirais.

-Les examens te rendraient-ils nerveuse ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est juste un peu dans un mois.

-Tu as encore un peu de temps, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne révises pas ?

-Parce que je suis le plus intelligent.

J'entendis Remus ricaner.

-Tu parles, fit James. En cinquième année il révisait tard la nuit.

-Et ?

-Et du coup le matin il n'était pas vraiment réveillé ce qui fait…

-Ce qui fait qu'on s'en fout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le concerné.

-Non pas moi, fit Clara.

-Ce qui fait, continua James. Que quand il s'est levé il s'est pris les pieds dans sa couette et qu'il s'est pris l'armoire dans la gueule.

Aussitôt le rire de Clara et de Lily retentirent.

-Comment t'es pas doué, fis Juliette.

-Tu m'as l'air courbé, fit Sirius en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Tu parles à qui ? Demandais-je.

-Bah à toi.

-Ah, j'ai un peu mal dans le haut du dos.

Aussitôt les mains chaudes de Remus se posèrent sur mes épaules pour me masser.

-Rho la la ce que je peux t'aimer.

-C'est surtout ce que ses mains te font que tu aimes non ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ta question prête à confusion Sirichou.

-C'est toi qui a l'esprit déplacé, dit-il en levant les mains.

-Pas du tout.

-On y croit tous.

-Et puis même ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-C'est la faute à qui ?

-Disons que si Remus me massait un peu plus haut ça m'aiderait peut-être à avoir des idées plus orthodoxes.

Ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire de Clara et Juliette.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien te refuser, fit James, amusé. Et puis tu le déranges dans ses révisions.

-Je ne l'ai obligé à rien, fis-je en levant les mains.

-Très bien, alors lève-toi.

Je le fis.

-Et éloigne-toi de lui.

Je m'installais à côté de Sirius de l'autre côté de mon Mumus. Je ne remarquais qu'à ce moment que les autres personnes de la salle nous regardaient, amusées.

-Tu peux réviser Remus, fit James.

Il baissa la tête sur ses bouquins. Je soupirais et m'étirais.

-Arrête, fit Sirius.

-Arrêter quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Pas toi. Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'ai vu glisser ton regard sur les jambes d'Abé.

-Je m'en fous, il a déjà vu plus, fis-je, innocemment.

Ce qui provoqua le sourire idiot de Remus.

-Dites-nous où vous l'avez fait histoire d'éviter ces endroits, fit Juliette.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

-Dans le parc, la tour d'astronomie, la bibliothèque, la…

-Eh, oh comment ça la bibliothèque ?

-Et en plein jour, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Le visage choqué de James se tourna vers Remus.

-Quoi ? Elle aime le risque.

-Quel risque ?

-Celui de se faire prendre.

-C'est pas de ma faute, fis-je en me levant.

-Si c'est ta faute, fit Remus en se levant à son tour.

-Les mains derrière le dos, fit Lily. Histoire de ne pas choquer les premières années.

On s'exécuta tout en continuant de discuter.

-En attendant on l'a toujours pas fait contre un mur, boudais-je.

-Evitez les détails, s'il vous plaît.

-On le fait maintenant comme ça tu seras contente.

-Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste. Tu le sors d'où ton paquet de chips toi ?

Peter regarda à gauche, puis à droite pour finalement hausser les épaules.

-Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça on est en pleine révision.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir attendre un mois ?

-Bah oui.

-Puisque c'est comme ça t'es privé de sexe.

-Dur Remus, fit Sirius, amusé.

Loin d'être d'accord avec son ami il se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres. Toujours les mains derrière le dos, je tiens à le préciser. Au bout d'une minute on se sépara pour voir les expressions ahuries des autres.

-Bah quoi ? Ça l'a toujours excité de me voir en colère.

-N'importe quoi. Je t'ai dit que je te trouvais plus attirante c'est tout.

-Vous savez quoi ? On va vous laisser.

La salle se vida peu à peu et bientôt nous fûmes complètement seuls. Nos mains revinrent en avant pour se retrouver. Il m'amena avec lui sur le canapé.

-Tu paniques ? Demandais-je.

-De te faire l'amour contre un mur ? Pas vraiment non, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Je te parle pas de ça, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te parle des examens.

Il perdit un peu son sourire et baissa les yeux sur nos mains.

-Tu as peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur des examens. Je me défoncerais aux révisions et je les réussirais. Ca a toujours été comme ça.

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

-De l'après-Poudlard. J'ai peur de ne pas gagner ma vie à cause de ma condition. J'ai peur de cette guerre qui fait énormément de disparus et de morts. J'ai peur de perdre tous mes amis. Et plus que tout j'ai peur de te perdre.

J'observais son visage incliné vers nos mains.

-Remus.

Il leva son visage vers le mien. Il enleva une de ses mains et caressa ma joue, là où une larme s'était échappée.

-Tu ne me perdras pas Remus.

-Je sais qu'on va moins se voir après Poudlard.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas vivre avec moi dans mon appartement.

-Je ne pourrais même pas t'aider financièrement.

-Je m'en fous. Il est hors de question que je laisse l'homme que j'aime plus que tout s'échapper loin de moi.

-Abé…

Je le fis taire d'un doux baiser.

-Je t'aime. Tu viendras avec moi et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Je t'aime aussi Abé. Tellement.

Il captura mes lèvres.

-C'est bon vous avez fi… Putain mais vous faites chier.

On se sépara pour observer Sirius.

-Un problème ? Demandais-je.

-Oui ce canapé est vierge de tout et n'importe quoi alors évitez de le dévergonder.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de dire des conneries ? Demanda-t-il.

-Allez ailleurs si vos intentions sont toutes sauf catholiques.

-Aucun problème.

Remus se leva et m'entraîna à sa suite. Il m'emmena ensuite dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

-Fous-moi la paix.

Du moins qui était peu fréquenté. On s'approcha du lieu de la dispute. J'eus la surprise de découvrir Aurore et une de ses amies.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Remus.

Les deux fillettes sursautèrent.

-Rien du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-On te croit.

-J'ai juste embrassé Antoine, fit l'autre petite.

Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Lucile.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour lui.

-Des blagues, oui. Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu serais allé le voir.

Dois-je rappeler qu'elles ont 12 ans tout au plus.

-Moi j'ai tenté ma chance et ça a marché vu qu'il a répondu favorablement.

Va falloir que je lui parle à ce petit.

-Mais on s'en fout, je croyais qu'aucun mec ne pourrait nous séparer, fit Lucile.

-C'est toi qui a fait une erreur alors maintenant laisse-moi.

-On ne va pas se disputer juste parce que j'ai un petit ami.

-A tes risques et périls.

-Arrête Aurore. Je sais déjà que te perdre ça va me faire mal.

-Tant pis pour toi. Une dernière question : mon dos a-t-il abimé le couteau que t'y a planté ?

J'entendis Remus sifflé d'admiration.

-Ne les encourages pas, soufflais-je.

-Avoue que c'était bien trouvé.

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Si tu le dis.

-Va falloir que tu parles à Antoine.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient censés se rendre jaloux.

Bon… C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça mais voilà quoi. Aurore marcha à grands pas vers nous sans s'arrêter. Je jetais un regard à Lucile et suivit Aurore. Remus fit de même. Elle monta jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle, résolut l'énigme avec une facilité déconcertante et monta dans mon dortoir.

-Abé.

Je me retournais et découvris Antoine.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi elle pleure ?

Remus allait répondre mais je lui donnais un coup de coude.

-On ne sait pas, c'est ce qu'on voulait savoir.

-On avait entendu des cris alors on est allé voir et on a trouvé Aurore qui se disputait avec une amie à elle, fit Remus.

-Lucile je crois, fis-je mine de réfléchir.

-Tu aurais une idée de ce que cette Lucile aurait pu faire pour qu'Aurore veuille l'éjecter de sa vie ?

Antoine se passa une main derrière la nuque et soupira.

-Aucune idée, je vais aller la voir.

PDV Aurore

J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre. Je ne veux pas grandir si c'est aussi dur la vie amoureuse. Je sentis qu'on me touchait l'épaule.

-Aurore regarde-moi, soupira Antoine.

Je l'ignorais.

-S'il te plaît.

-Et si ça ne me plaît pas ?

Il soupira et me retourna de force. J'évitais son regard. Il plaça deux doigts sous mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien du tout et retourne avec Lucile.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Que je sors avec elle.

-Tout le monde le sait.

Il garda le silence.

-Tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Je croisais son regard et me redressais légèrement.

-Je suis trop jeune pour dire que je suis amoureuse mais ça va dans ce sens-là, murmurais-je.

Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux pendant que je les fermais. Il s'éloigna.

-Aurore…

-Je sais que ce sera le seul alors laisse-moi profiter.

Il hésita puis dut accepter puisqu'il se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres.

-Oublie-moi, murmura-t-il avant de sortir du dortoir.

Et je sais déjà que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de mon meilleur ami pour ça.


	40. Chapter 40

Les examens sont terminés. L'année également. En ce tout dernier jour ils affichent les noms des élèves qui ont réussi les examens. Et j'avoue que je stresse un peu.

-Tu l'auras, fit Sirius qui semblait être dans le même état que moi.

Ce qui je l'avoue ne me rassure pas vraiment. Remus qui sembla remarquer que je m'étais tendue d'avantage m'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Tu l'auras, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Je me détendis un peu.

-J'espère que vous allez l'avoir.

Je baissais la tête et vis Antoine.

-Merci, fis-je pour tout le monde.

-Où est Aurore ? Demanda Sirius.

Il regarda à gauche et à droite sans la voir. Antoine fronça légèrement les sourcils et je ne sus dire si c'était de jalousie où à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir.

-Je suis là, fit une petite voix.

Elle a toujours été timide avec Sirius.

-Mais t'es toute jolie, dit-il.

-Elle est tout le temps jolie, fit James.

-Moi je dis surveillez-les, fit Juliette, amusée en lançant un regard à Lily et Clara.

Elle était dans les bras de Philippe.

-Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus jolie aujourd'hui.

J'observais Aurore. Elle portait un tee-shirt jaune foncé, une veste verte sapin, une jupe à carreaux kaki et des sandales avec un kiwi au niveau du pouce et de l'index. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés pendaient librement dans son dos.

-Pour qui t'es-tu faite si jolie ? Demanda Lily.

Inutile de dire que ce qui s'est passé entre Aurore et Antoine c'est entre eux, moi et Remus.

-Pour personne, sourit-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est de ma faute s'il fait chaud ?

-Mouais.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec une certaine Lucile ? Demanda Clara.

J'échangeais un regard avec Remus.

-Elle m'a fait une crasse.

-Si on ne peut même plus compter sur nos amis, fit Clara en secouant la tête.

-Tu t'en fous, fis-je. Tu as toujours Andréa et Matieu.

Ses meilleurs amis.

-Heureusement que je les ai. D'ailleurs ils sont venus avec moi.

Deux petits s'approchèrent timidement. Matieu était brun avec des yeux verts à tomber. Andréa, elle était châtain avec des reflets roux et des yeux couleur noisette. Je remarquais les mains enlacées d'Aurore et de Matieu. Je m'agenouillais devant eux sous les regards des autres.

-Elle dure depuis combien de temps votre petite amourette ?

Ils rougirent tous les deux.

-Ca va faire deux semaines, répondit Aurore.

-Ah, fit Sirius. Et à part ça tu t'es faite jolie pour personne.

-Elle a vite fait de m'oublier, murmura Antoine en baissant la tête.

Seul moi et Remus avons entendu.

-C'est toi qui lui a demandé, fit ce dernier.

Il haussa les épaules. Avant de dire autre chose le directeur arriva et je me tendis de nouveau. Il afficha quatre parchemins sur le mur au-dessus de nos tables respectives. Ils s'en allèrent tous voir leurs résultats.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir pour toi ? Demanda Aurore.

-Ne prend pas le risque de te faire écraser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'immerger dans la foule. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, une expression neutre au visage.

-Tu t'es fait éjecter ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-J'ai raté ?

Elle me fixa pendant cinq bonnes minutes et l'envie de l'étrangler me prit. Puis peu à peu un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage.

-J'ai réussi ?

-Oui.

-Oui ?

-Oui.

On cria en même temps en sautant sur place. Bah quoi ? Un bras vint entourer mes épaules.

-J'en déduis que tu as réussi, fis Remus, amusé.

-Vu ton sourire toi aussi.

-Et oui.

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassais.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Et moi donc.

Du coin de l'œil je remarquais Matieu qui nous regardait bouche bée. Il lança un regard à Aurore du genre « on sera obligés de faire ça ? ». J'avisais le sourire moqueur d'Antoine.

-J'ai réussi, cria Clara en me sautant dessus.

Ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. J'emmenais Andréa dans ma chute. Elle emmena Aurore. Qui emmena Antoine. Qui emmena James. Allez savoir comment.

-Ca va James ? Demande Lily pendant qu'un sourire goguenard apparaît sur le visage de Sirius.

Vive l'amitié. Mais bon si Clara et moi on ne se relève pas personne ne le peut. Ce qui provoque le rire moqueur de Juliette. Je vous jure on n'est pas aidés.

-Bon vous vous levez ? Crie James.

Je m'empressais de le faire et tout le monde suivit. Je remarquais les expressions gênées d'Aurore et d'Antoine.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? Demandais-je.

-Absolument pas, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire qui la trahit.

-Evidement.

Au final nous l'avons tous eu. Même Peter in extremis. Nous avions fini nos valises et nous étions à présent dans le parc de Poudlard entre nous. Aurore et Antoine s'étaient joints à nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je à Aurore.

Elle leva la tête. Et regarda de tous les côtés pour voir qui nous écoutaient. Antoine discrètement. Aurore ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Je fus étonnée.

-Toi aussi ma puce.

-Promet moi qu'on restera en contact.

-Je te le promets. Je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi.

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras.

-J'ai tellement peur pour toi.

-Il ne va rien m'arriver Aurore.

-C'est pour ça que tu fais partie de l'Ordre.

Je sursautais.

-C'est quoi l'Ordre ? Demanda Antoine.

Côté discrétion il repassera. Je soupirais.

-Approche.

Il vint se placer de sorte à ce que je vois leurs têtes à tous les deux. Je me penchais vers eux.

-L'Ordre est une association créée par Dumbledore contre Voldemort.

Ils acquiescèrent et je fus surprise de ne pas les voir sursauter ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu en fais partie ? Demanda Antoine.

-Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière moi. Je me retournais et découvris Remus. Il s'assit à mes côtés et je mis ma tête sur son épaule.

-Toi aussi ? Demanda Aurore.

Remus acquiesça.

-On peut se joindre à vous ?

Je levais les yeux sur Natacha et Regulus.

-Bien sûr, souris-je.

Ils s'installèrent. Aurore se frotta les yeux.

-Tu es fatiguée ? Demandais-je.

-Un peu. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir.

-Viens là, fit Natacha.

Aurore s'approcha d'elle et se blottit contre Regulus et Natacha. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Regulus lui caressa les cheveux.

-Veillez sur elle. Tous les deux.

Natacha acquiesça.

-S'il te plaît Regulus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Surtout des garçons, insistais-je.

-Elle n'a que onze ans.

-Douze.

-Elle est née quand ?

-31 octobre 1965. Bref, elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle peut dégager donc surveillez les deuxième, troisième et quatrième années.

-T'exagères.

-Oh non.

-Si tu le dis.

On resta dehors jusqu'à l'aube. Nous remontâmes au château histoire de se doucher et de se changer. Après ma douche je m'habillais d'une robe blanche et de ballerines de la même couleur. Je laissais mes cheveux légèrement ondulés.

-Abé, cria Clara derrière la porte.

Je lui ouvris.

-Je suis si lente que ça ?

-Non pas plus que d'habitude, c'est juste que Remus a dit que tu devais le rejoindre au troisième étage.

Je jetais un dernier regard dans le miroir.

-Tu es très jolie alors vas y maintenant.

Je descendis les étages jusqu'au troisième où je découvris Remus appuyé contre un mur.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, sourit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre le mur. Il m'embrassa le cou pendant qu'une de ses mains vint jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer.

-Enfin, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer.

PDV Aurore

-Passe de bonnes vacances, me fit Matieu.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla avec ses amis. Non parce que je l'ai pas dit mais il est à Serdaigle. Je sens que ça va être chaud entre lui et Antoine dans le dortoir. J'allais rejoindre Andréa dans son compartiment. Il y avait également Antoine, Lucile et deux filles de notre classe. Je m'installais à la place près de la fenêtre à côté d'Andréa.

-Aurore ?

Je tournais la tête vers les deux filles.

-Jade et Mélanie, me chuchota Andréa.

-Ah, merci. Oui ?

-Et bien, tu as un an de plus que nous.

-Et ?

-Les règles, ça fait mal ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Vos mères ne vous ont jamais parlé de ça.

-Non.

C'est suspect.

-Ca fait surtout mal au ventre.

-Tu les a ? S'étonna Andréa.

-Bah oui.

Et oui j'assume de parler de ça devant un mec.

-Je ne le savais pas.

-Quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur, tu me demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

-Oui et tu me répondais… Cristalline je crois.

Jade éclata de rire.

-C'est une pub pour de l'eau, fit-elle.

-Et ?

-Et le slogan c'est : ça coule de source. N'empêche bien trouvé.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le voyage en train se passa sous les discussions. Nous apprenions à nous connaître tout en ignorant Lucile et Antoine. Ainsi se termina cette première année.


	41. Chapter 41

1er Novembre 1981. Le jour où on est censés fêter les morts. Le jour où on est censés fêter la mort de James et Lily Potter. Il est deux heures du matin. On vient de l'apprendre. Grâce à Harry c'est aussi le jour où on DOIT fêter la fin de Voldemort. Mais même cette pensée ne me réconforte pas. Je suis en pleurs. James et Lily sont morts. Clara, Juliette et Natacha l'année dernière. Regulus également. Mes deux sœurs sont en sûreté avec Pierre et Alexandre. Sirius doit être effondré. Je dois venger mes amis et tuer Peter. C'est ce petit rat qui les a trahit. Qui nous a tous trahit. Malheureusement seul moi et Sirius sommes au courant. J'entendis un bruit de casse dans la pièce d'à côté et j'allais voir ce qu'il se passe. Remus qui est en colère frappa le mur et tomba à genoux. J'allais le voir pour le prendre dans mes bras. Ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Je laissais moi aussi mes larmes couler.

-Ils me manquent déjà à moi aussi, murmurais-je.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il se calma et se redressa. Il fixa son regard sur le mur.

-Remus, regarde-moi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas de conneries.

-Ce n'est pas une connerie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Venger James et Lily.

-Mais encore ?

-Je vais trouver Sirius et l'amener à Azkaban.

-Remus, ne fais pas ça.

Le regard qu'il me lança me cloua sur place.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je…

-Non, j'ai compris. Tu le défends.

-Remus…

Il secoua la tête et se releva. J'en fis de même.

-S'il te plaît…

-Va-t'en.

Je me figeais sur place.

-Je veux être seul.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent.

-Fais-moi confiance, Remus.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

-S'il te plaît Abé. Laisse-moi un peu seul.

Je finis par acquiescer ne voulant pas de dispute. J'allais m'habiller en me couvrant bien puis je retournais près de Remus.

-Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que toutes mes pensées iront vers toi.

Il baissa les yeux. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui offris un baiser. Il ne répondit pas. Je m'éloignais de lui en ravalant mes larmes.

-Tu me manques déjà, murmurais-je avant de partir.

Je transplanais devant la maison des Potter et je fondis en larmes devant son état. J'entrevis une silhouette noire sortir de la maison et je reconnus Rogue. Il avait déjà disparu que je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il faudra que j'en parle à Dumbledore.

-Toi aussi tu es venue.

Je me retournais et découvris Hagrid. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tu es allée voir ?

-Non.

Il entra à l'intérieur de la maison et e le suivis. On prit l'escalier et je découvris avec horreur le cadavre de James. De mes mains tremblantes je lui retirais ses lunettes et lui fermais les yeux. Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à la chambre du petit Harry. Lily était étendue au milieu de la pièce. Je lui fermais également les yeux et me relevais les yeux embués de larmes. Hagrid prit le petit dans ses bras.

-Où va-t-il aller ?

-Chez sa tante.

Lily m'en avait parlé. Cette horrible femme va s'occuper de lui. Je fis un bisou sur le front d'Harry ne pouvant m'empêcher de le plaindre. On alla dehors. J'entendis un bruit de moto et levais la tête. Sirus arrivait. Il se posa et descendit de sa moto. Son chagrin semblait bien au-delà des larmes.

-Vous êtes allés voir ? Ils sont peut-être encore vivants.

Je secouais la tête. Mes yeux me brûlaient de nouveau.

-Donnez-moi Harry. Je suis son parrain, je prendrais soin de lui.

-Désolé Sirius. Je dois suivre les ordres de Dumbledore et l'amener à sa tante.

Il acquiesça.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai un truc à régler, fit Sirius d'une voix plus dure. Hagrid, je te laisse ma moto.

-Mais… Sirius…

Il avait déjà transplané.

-J'y vais aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de conneries.

Il acquiesça et je transplanais à mon tour. Je le cherchais absolument partout pendant plusieurs heures et je finis par le trouver. Je n'étais pas assez près pour voir ce qu'il se passait et je décidais donc de m'approcher.

-COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA SIRIUS ? JAMES ET LILY ETAIENT NOS AMIS.

Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça connard. Je m'approchais en courant et me figeais en voyant la baguette de Peter. Je n'entendis pas le sortilège mais je le lis sur ses lèvres. Magie noire. Je fermais les yeux et attendis. Une larme coula sur ma joue.

-Pardonne moi Remus, murmurais-je.


End file.
